Dark Secrets in the Shadows
by Jo A Curl
Summary: Barn/Vicki pairing. Many secrets are kept in Collinwood and the Old House and many secrets are about to be revealed, some will have surprising consequences and some will fester and explode into more than the residents had expected. Will the Collins family be able to weather the telling truths or will this be the end of all those that live under the roof known as Collinwood.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Secrets in the Shadows

Chapter 1

Willie hunched over his drink in the corner booth, every time the door opened, he glanced up anxiously watching the door. He studied each and every person with a degree of interest. Unfolding the note he re-read it for the one hundredth time.

"_You don't know me but I know you very well. I want to meet you and confirm what I know about you for myself. Please meet me at the Blue Whale on Friday evening around 8 p.m. Come alone, if you have anyone with you I will not introduce myself."_

He had no clue who this could be, or what they were. By that meaning he did not know if he was meeting a man or woman. So, he studied the familiar and the unfamiliar as they walked in the door.

Lifting the bottle he swallowed the last of his beer, looked at the clock, shoved his hand into his pocket, pulled out a wad of cash and laid it on the table. "Bob another please!" He called from his table. He was starting to buzz from the fifth beer he had and knew he would have to walk home he was not fit to drive.

The last time he got lit like this and tried to drive he ended up in a ditch passed out over the wheel and was damn lucky the Deputy had not arrested him for drunk driving. Supporting his head with the palm of his hand, elbow bent resting on the table he fixed his gaze on the door. Then he saw her. She opened the door and stepped into the room. My god it could not be! There was no way this was possible. Her fair sandy brown hair combed severally back behind her ears in a neat bun, her blue eyes searching the room.

She was so much like her; the walk the way she stepped into the room and down the stairs, the body build, why even the set of her shoulders was her. He blinked again, wiped his hand over his face and studied her from his booth. Then he determined he was wrong mentally he thought, "No that's not right." It was the set of her shoulders. That was what was different from his mother. She had a more proud set to her and they were not slumped and defeated looking. The set of her shoulders were confident, not beaten down, like his mother's had been.

He held his breath watching her gaze sweep the room. Landing on his figure in the corner she smiled tensely then moved towards him. Stopping just in front of him, she watched his gaze slid up to her face. "Momma?" He whispered softly.

She laughed and it sounded just like his mother's laugh when she did laugh. "No silly boy, I am not your mother! I am your sister. Rebecca Ann." She held out her hand and he noticed she had a nice manicure, and her hands were soft and delicate looking.

Willie was dumbfounded he looked at her hand as if she were offering him a snake instead of her hand. Then his foggy mind cleared he stood up took her hand in his and cupped it to his chest, drawing it to his cheek.

She smiled a familiar smile and cupped his cheek with her palm. "Hello Willie Loomis. It is good to finally meet you." She spoke with the same inflections his mother had used when she was being gentle with him trying to sooth him from a bad nightmare.

"You look so much like her. I thought it was her when you came in. Except . . . . " He paused he felt a thickening in his throat and he coughed to clear his throat.

She waited for him to finish his sentence. "You know its rude to just stop in the beginning of a sentence like that, it leaves your audience wondering if they had done something wrong. Except?" She eased the rebuke with a smile to soften the words and her tone.

"Except you are not beat down like she was." He said softly, and then remembered his manners. "Um here sit down. " He turned to indicate the seat across from him in the booth.

He helped her to sit, then slid into his own seat. "How did you find me?" He said the first thing that came to his mind. Bob, who having seen him receive company that obviously had surprised him had waited to deliver his beer. Willie slid two dollars to Bob and then glanced over to his sister.

"You want something to drink?" He waited and she glanced up at the tender "How about a ginger ale please. I fear my brother is kind of tipsy and I am going to have to drive him home." She smiled sweetly for Bob. Bob smiled, he liked her, she was sweet and pretty and nothing like what he would have pictured for Loomis' sister. He noted she was dressed in high fashion clothing with a polished look to her. "Sure thing and its on the house for you miss."

Rebecca turned her gaze back to her brother. "So Willie, I know you have a thousand questions and to begin with the first one is yes, mother had me while she was in prison. She signed me over to the warden's wife and they raised me. They did allow me to keep my name that Mother had given me at birth." Rebecca set her purse on the bench seat next to her. "And they let me know my mother. It was through her that I learned about you."

She laced her fingers together in front of her she studied her brother. "I have a picture of you she kept so that is how I knew who you were. You have not changed much except you look sadder."

She unsnapped the latch of her purse, reached in and pulled out a picture. It was his senior picture from school, so Aunt Abigail must have sent her that picture; which surprised him. He mumbled, "Yeah, sadder, I guess that is one way to describe me." He lifted his beer and sipped.

He used the time to study her over the end of the bottle and she knew he was studying her and that was what was disconcerting. "Yes, I think I look like her too. The difference is that I was not beaten like you or her."

Willie set his bottle down then set back while Bob brought over the next round. Playing with the condensation on his bottle he took his time before he spoke again. "How did you find me?" He glanced up and watched that familiar smile spread over her lips.

"Someone by the name of Barnabas Collins contacted a New York Detective's office and started inquiries. He knew she gave birth in prison so it was not hard to find me from there." She lifted her glass and sipped her drink with practiced manners.

This shocked Willie, his eyes widen and his voice caught, "Barnabas found you?" He was shocked and touched by such an action by someone he had thought was a monster.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes, the Detective said that Mr. Collins gave him permission to say it was he making inquiries and if there was a problem whomever he spoke with could call him. So, my father being a suspicious man had him checked out."

She smiled widely, "You have some very prestigious associates Willie." She had taken on that teasing tone and it was uncanny that he could remember his mother being so much like her. He was astonished because especially with his mind befuddled by six beers.

"Prest, pres ti geous? What does that mean?" He had to ask and hoped she had not thought he was some ignorant buffoon. He gave that half crooked smile he continued to study her from the shock of bangs that seemed to want to fall into his eyes.

She watched him unconsciously brush the hair from his forehead and eyes. "It means you have people that have some influence and standing in the community." She spoke softly explaining the big word she had used.

"Oh, yah, they are loaded and so is Barnabas. His family owned this town at one time that is why its named after them." He slumped down in his seat when he set back to study her. "I can't get over it. You look so much like her, not just in looks but your voice sounds a lot like hers did and you even have some of her habits."

"Habits? What habits?" She was curious to know what he thought was her or her mother's.

Willie smiled, "The way you stand, walk, why even when you cupped my cheek earlier. That was how she would get me to settle down at night if I was afraid or if I woke up from a nightmare. She would always cup my cheek and speak softly to me." His eyes misted thinking back to those days so long ago.

His thoughts were interrupted when a very chilly and angry voice broke into the conversation. "So, I see you could not wait to replace me Willie Loomis! I suppose you don't feel you owe me an explanation as to why you did not wish to be with me any more?" Beth stood over the table, her eyes snapping with anger and her face flushed. The tears were on the surface she glared at Rebecca and then to Willie.

Willie stood at first happy to see Beth then realizing how this must have looked. "Beth it ain't what you think! It's . . . " Beth turned on Rebecca glaring at her.

"Just breeze into town and think you can stake your claim on any man you see you slut!" She was livid she spewed forth her jealousy.

Willie spun her around and shoved her into the booth with him and blocked her exit. "Will ya just calm down for a minute and let me introduce you to my sister!" Willie hissed into the rage-shrouded mind of Beth.

The words penetrated her haze of rage her face suffused with embarrassment and then contriteness. "Sister?" She looked from Willie to Rebecca. Beth sat with her mouth open and her shame complete. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I did not mean to call you a slut!" She was tripping over her words to avoid a look of condemnation she fiddled with the buttons on her coat.

Rebecca laughed. "Oh don't worry about it my dear Beth Chavez, I know all about you too. I am so happy that Willie has someone in his life that can make him happy."

Beth turned an accusing look to her boyfriend. "You never told me you had a sister!" she hissed she looked accusingly at Willie. Typical of someone caught in an embarrassing situation to shift the blame to someone innocent.

"Hey you never asked me about my family and well I only found out about her a few weeks ago." Willie defended his position he slid sideways to look from Beth to Rebecca. Beth lowered her gaze again feeling embarrassed. She knew he had her there she had never asked about his family. She had told him about her family and so she had assumed he did not have family except for that creepy older man at the old house.

"Well let me introduce myself to you, I am Rebecca Ann Loomis Fielding. I just recently learned I had a brother and came to meet him." Rebecca sat back in her chair and watched the realization dawn on Beth's face.

"So this is the first time you both have met?" Beth sounded astounded. She was interrupting their first time meeting. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry to be interrupting. So you can imagine what I thought when I walked in and saw him with you."

Rebecca laughed and once again Willie was taken down memory lane. His mother was laughing through her. "I understand perfectly well. I did set conditions with William about our meeting. I did tell him that if I saw him with anyone I would not come or meet him. That was my insecurities."

"William?" She laughed, "You sound so formal with his name. We all call him Willie, never heard him called William." She turned her gaze to Willie smiling to add her tease of him.

"Yeah, it was my Grandfather's name and my Dad's name. So to tell us apart Mom called me Little Willie. Like the song." Willie was a shade of red from embarrassment.

Beth leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead. To me he will always be my hero. He saved me from some sleaze bag that works for my employer. He was my knight in shining armor." Beth leaned into Willie and hugged him tightly. "He has been my unofficial but very much appreciated beau." Beth smiled as she glanced from Willie to Rebecca.

"Glad I could help." He spoke softly hunkering over his drink. "Bob bring Beth a tap and another ginger ale for my sister, same for me!" He called he looked from his drink to his sister then to his girlfriend.

Bob nodded, and began to draw another beer for Willie, then one for Beth. "So where are you staying Rebecca and how long are you here?" He wanted to shift the attention away from his name he never liked William that is what his mom had called his dad and he hated the name. He rather liked the name Willie. To him the name Willie had always sounded like fun with no responsibilities.

The door to the Blue Whale opened again and Willie glanced up to see Vicki enter the room. She paused looked around smiled when she saw Willie and waved. Stepping down the single stair step she moved to a table and sat. Bob seeing her moved to take her order. "Red wine, house special and a rye for Mr. Collins." She glanced around and smiled at Barnabas when he entered the room.

Bob nodded to Barnabas and moved to the bar to get their order. Barnabas moved to the table, set his cane next to his chair then helped Vicki with her coat. "There my dear, did you order?"

Vicki watched him remove his coat. "Yes, I did, a rye for you and wine for me. Did you see Willie in the corner booth? Do you suppose we should go over and say hi?" She shifted her gaze from Willie back to Barnabas.

"It would be the polite thing to do." He missed being able to enter Willie's mind he studied the body language of Willie with his two attractive companions.

Vicki sighed, "Or perhaps we should allow him his privacy. He gets out so little and it seems he is enjoying his companions." Vicki sat back allowing Bob to deliver their drinks.

"I put it on your tab Mr. Collins." Bob spoke softly. He did not want many of the barflies that were regulars and always trying to cheat him out of his drinks to hear he did offer a bar tab.

"Thank you Mr. Rooney, please allow yourself the standard fifteen percent tip." Bob smiled widely nodded his appreciation and left them to their drinks.

Beth smiled looking from Willie to Barnabas. "Hey there is your boss with his girlfriend." She spoke confidentially for Rebecca's benefit.

Rebecca slid her gaze over Vicki then Barnabas and found them both a striking couple for this juke joint. "They almost seem to be too highbrow for a place like this." Rebecca commented softly in return. She studied the woman and found her very pretty and interesting then her gaze landed on Barnabas and she found him fascinating. "So that is Barnabas Collins? The one that hired the detective that found me?"

Willie hunkered over his drink lowering his gaze. "Yeah, that is him and his fiancé. Vicki Winters." Rebecca sat up straight and looked back to Vicki.

"Vicki Winters as in Victoria Winters?" She sounded like she knew the name.

"Yeah Victoria Winters why?" Willie was surprised that she knew that name.

"Because she is one of the wealthiest women in the Fortune Five Hundred books in America." Willie's eyes widen with surprise, as did Beth's eyes.

"How is that possible, she is the governess for the Collins kid, David Collins at Collinwood." Willie spoke with a hiss to his voice.

"Because she owns Devlin Enterprises and that is in the top ten listings for Fortune Five Hundred, she is listed as the President of the Enterprise and the Chairman of the Board as a matter of Fact she is the sole owner of Devlin Enterprises which has its hands in about twenty different organizations."

Rebecca showed acumen for knowledge in the business world. "How do you know all of this?" Willie was curious, he knew she was polished and appeared to be very competent.

"Because I have a law degree Willie and I am on the payroll of about six different corporations in New York alone. My law degree is in corporate law and as it is, Devlin Enterprises is one of my clients." She set back comfortably against the back of her seat. "The senior partner was handling all the loose ends pertaining to his will. That was approximately a year ago."

She looked from Willie to Vicki, " I understood she was to enroll in school and take some business classes so she could handle the business. I have not seen any paper work saying she is enrolled."

Willie suddenly felt defensive for Vicki, "Look Rebecca, she has been having a rough time of things lately. She was engaged to Burke and he died and dumped all that in her lap. She then mysteriously disappeared for a while. We all figured she was getting over Devlin." That was the best way that Willie could explain her trip into the past. "Then she was kidnapped by this cult group that nearly sacrificed her to their heathen god."

He was not about to go into the fact she had been taken by a demigod to another plane of existence. Or she had been addicted to a drug that had been given to her by that mad occult group. Something kept him from telling his sister about her addiction. Or the fact she had died and was brought back to life with Barnabas' help. How could she understand that in this town nothing was normal?

"She has been a bit distracted and she does have a job with the Collins family." He ended he felt rather lamely. Looking around his gaze landed on the pretty woman that had been through more than anyone he could have remembered.

"Sounds like you like her, what about the man with her?" She glanced to Barnabas and found him intriguing. "What about your boss? Do you and him get along really well?"

Willie hunkered lower over his drink, which alerted Rebecca to a complicated relationship. "We get along sometimes pretty good sometimes not so good, it depends on his mood. His mood has been good lately and he has been good to me."

Rebecca heard the uncertainty in his voice, which peaked her interest. "Um have you eaten? They have a decent meal here, I know Beth waits and generally eats with me so want to join us?" Rebecca felt she was not ready to leave her newly found relative. With a degree of excitement she was pleased he wanted to include her on his date.

Vicki and Barnabas enjoyed their drink together; Vicki had been more secure in her relationship with Barnabas so forth coming about his past and the curse. She felt closer to him than before their engagement. Although he had not given her a ring she assumed that it would be a project he would set for them in the future and did not press the subject with him.

Seeing the door open she smiled watching Carolyn and Gregory enter the room. Waving to them they walked to Vicki and Barnabas' table. "Hey you two! Just the people Greg needed to see."

Vicki noted that Carolyn was as bright and bubbly and happy, as she could be with one man. She had to wonder if this was the one for Carolyn. Barnabas was curious to why his attorney needed to see him. "Why do you need to see me Trask, is there a legal problem I don't know about?"

Gregory was quick to reassure. "No, no, not in the least if anything I have some very good news. Those pieces you wanted me to have valued came back with more than we expected. As a matter of fact it was several million more than we expected. The private collector wants to meet with you to see if you would be interested in parting with them." Gregory Trask had a habit of when entering a room letting his gaze take in his surroundings and noting any and all that were present. As his gaze fell on Rebecca a wide knowing smile slid across his full lips.

Barnabas sighed deeply, they were pieces that had belonged to his mother and he was not quite ready to part with them. "I would say not to bother, I am not interested in parting with them at this time."

Greg nodded, "Then I will tell him. Now excuse me a moment I see an old friend from New York." He moved to Willie's table and looked down, "Rebecca Fielding so nice to see you in Collinsport. What brings you here another business venture?"

Rebecca had cringed when she saw Greg come into the room and was about to make her way to the ladies room hoping he would be gone by the time she came out. "Hello Greg, and no I am meeting my brother and his girlfriend if you really must know."

Her voice and her manner were cool she slid her gaze away from Greg and back to Willie and Beth. Of course this was news to Trask. "Your brother? You mean to tell me that Loomis is your brother?" He sounded amazed.

"Yes as a matter of fact, William Loomis is my brother and this is his girlfriend Beth Chavez." Rebecca had good manners and had always been mindful to use them even if in the company of an adversary. That is how she viewed Gregory at this time. However, in the past around the time of her college years the relationship had been vastly different. She had past with Gregory Trask that had become a permanent part of her life. She was not prepared to go into that part of her life with anyone at least not at this time.

Carolyn sauntered to Greg's side sensing an attraction that made her feel insecure she hooked her hands around his upper arm and leaned seductively into him. "Hello Willie, who's your friend?" she nodded to the perceived threat in Rebecca.

"Hello Carolyn, this is my sister Rebecca Fielding and you know Beth." He smiled with a hint of that boyish guile when he looked to Beth.

"Yes, Rebecca and I went to college together. She was in several of my classes in law school." Greg could feel the pressure on his arm from Carolyn digging her nails into his coat. He knew that look and that affected action. He likened it to a she cat sinking her claws into its prey. Shifting under the pressure of her nails he shot her a dark look to quit clawing him.

Carolyn lifted the pressure but kept her position of pressed into him. Smiling with a hint of an edge to her eyes she held out her hand to Rebecca. "Nice to meet you, Carolyn Stoddard." Carolyn flipped her hair off her shoulder she waited to shake hands with Rebecca.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Stoddard." Rebecca had said softly she noted the girl's attachment to Greg and his interest in her was superficial from what Rebecca could see. She was typical of Greg's type.

Willie spoke softly, "Carolyn is a Collins too Rebecca, her mother is the head of the Collins Cannery and Collins Enterprises." Willie offered the information since Carolyn would not be forthcoming.

Rebecca sat up looking the vacuous girl over, "The Elizabeth Collins Stoddard?" She spoke soft in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is your mother?" She asked in surprise looking at the flighty young woman and had written her off as a typical blond with little brains and too much time on her hands and living on her parent's money.

"Yes, that is my mother. How do you know her?" Carolyn was curious and noting her total lack of interest in Greg relaxed and was prepared to like her.

"I work for Devlin Enterprises as one of their corporate attorney's and I was very much aware at one time Mr. Devlin was trying to buy your mother out."

Carolyn stiffened then relaxed. "Yes, but he was unsuccessful and my mother is stubborn." Carolyn spoke proudly of her mother. Releasing her hold on Greg's arm to focus more on this enigma that was Willie's sister.

Glancing to Vicki she turned back to Rebecca, "Then you know Vicki is the head of the Devlin Enterprises?" Carolyn smiled with a nod of her head when she spoke of Vicki.

"I know of her but not her personally." Rebecca spoke softly glancing to the brunette sitting with the very distinguished looking man sitting at her side.

Carolyn laughed that high-pitched annoying laugh that did not sound true or real. Carolyn turned. "Hey Vicki come meet your lawyer!" She called over her shoulder to the table behind her. Vicki glanced up looking confused and curious.

"My lawyer?" Vicki stood looking at the young girl sitting at Willie's table. "I don't have a lawyer."

"Well you do now, come meet her. It's Willie's sister, Rebecca Fielding." Carolyn cajoled Vicki to join them. Vicki was curious to find out that Willie had a sister and now that sister was suppose to be her lawyer.

Vicki stood followed by Barnabas, "Hello?" She held out her hand to the young woman that bore a little resemblance to Willie. She noted they had the same hair color and eye color, basic same skin tones but there the resemblance stopped.

The girl had a pretty face with a pert little nose and high cheekbones. She obviously was fashion conscience with her haute de couture clothing she wore. Vicki recognized fashion designer clothing when she saw it. She had seen Carolyn wearing it enough.

"I was not aware that Devlin Enterprises had more than one lawyer?" Vicki smiled while extending her hand to the woman sitting across from Willie. "Hello Beth, nice to see you out tonight." She nodded to the girl next to Willie then directed her attention to Rebecca.

"Well you have a whole firm of lawyers of which I am one. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Winters." Rebecca stood next to Gregory and Carolyn as she took Vicki's hand and shook it.

"Oh I would like for you to meet my fiancé, Barnabas Collins." Vicki stepped aside so that Barnabas could do his courtly gesture of kissing her hand. Vicki was surprise to see he foregone that courtesy and gently took her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss or is it Mrs. Fielding?" He smiled and waited for her answer.

"It is Miss or in this day and age we are all called Ms. That is so we can hide behind our status like men do with Mister." She smiled at her joke and rather enjoyed that thought.

"Oh I see a kind of misnomer so that no one has to distinguish and show deference to you as a Mrs. or a Miss?" He smiled to soften his words that he felt sounded terse.

"Well I would like to think it is an equalizer laying the playing field open for all to enjoy the unknown status. I think that women's liberation got this one right. Although I would like to think I am not a feminist in the strongest sense of the word." Rebecca presented herself as a charming, intelligent, and an articulate young woman.

Vicki liked the girl and was glad she was a part of the Devlin Enterprises Team. "Well I look forward to working with you to settle the rest of Burke's Estate and to see that the transition of power runs smoothly."

Rebecca found Vicki to be sweet and somewhat naïve. However, she did not misjudge or under estimate her intelligence. She obviously had no idea how vast and extensive Burke's business dealings were or she would be stressed at the thought of taking the helm on such a massive ship.

"I hope to assist you in any way I can to make sure your wishes are realized Miss Winters." Rebecca was standing awkwardly next to Trask and could feel his subtle manipulation to press his leg close to her thigh.

Side stepping any further contact with him, she moved to stand opposite of Vicki and Barnabas. "So, perhaps when you get a moment you will permit me an interview to up date you on the situation as it stands so far?" Rebecca was attempting her most charming smile.

"Well I would be happy to speak with you. Now is not really the time to discuss business. How about you call Collinwood tomorrow and I will schedule some time with you. Right now I am in the middle of testing David to pass him on to the next level."

Rebecca had not really wanted to talk business this night; she wanted to get to know her brother. "My dear Miss Fielding, where are you staying while in Collinsport?" Barnabas inquired he watched Willie and then Rebecca.

"Oh I have a suite at the Collinsport Inn. I had planned on looking for a more permanent residence later. I plan to open up a satellite office here and in Bangor. It would make me closer to those involved with Devlin Enterprises since that has become my primary concern for me in our firm."

Carolyn was the first to pipe up with the perfect solution. "Oh Miss Fielding you simply must speak to my mother about renting the caretaker's cottage. It has been empty since my Aunt Laura left."

Vicki looked gratefully to Carolyn. "Oh Carolyn do you suppose your mother would allow her access to the cottage?" She thought it the perfect solution to all their problems at this time.

Rebecca looked hopefully from Carolyn to Vicki. "I am sure if you told her that she is your attorney and needed a place to stay she would rent it to her for a nominal fee."

Carolyn was plotting this as a two fold means to an end. The first being if she had competition in this woman for Greg she could keep a close eye on her and she liked Willie well enough he would have a relative close by to visit. She wanted to keep her options open if she was not going to become Mrs. Gregory Trask, she wanted something to play with close by and Willie was easy pickings as far as she was concerned.

Vicki being the perfect hostess offered, "I will ask her the moment I get home tonight, that is if she has not gone to bed. I am not sure how long I will be out with Barnabas. Oh, while I am thinking of it, would you like to come by the old house sometime for a dinner? Willie, you could bring Beth and we could have a family dinner in my future new home."

She felt Barnabas slide his arm around her waist while she was speaking of the old house as her future new home. "You see Mr. Collins and myself have recently gotten engaged and I consider Willie part of our Family that will make you family too." Vicki was being gracious when she spoke of considering her one of the family.

Willie looked down at his beer, he was thinking that his beer was getting hot and he did not like hot beer, Beth nudged him and whispered. "You might say thank you to Vicki." She watched him go a soft shade of red having been caught daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah, thank you for the thought Vicki that is very nice of you." Rebecca noticed her brother had lost interest in the conversation and the way that Carolyn was hanging on Gregory it was time to terminate the impromptu meeting.

"Well if you all will excuse us, I am still trying to get acquainted with my brother and look forward to future meetings with each of you." She smiled again to take any edge of the transition back to their little groups.

Vicki for one was grateful that Rebecca easily segued to allow everyone to return to their own little groups and did it very graciously to make it appear it was a unanimous idea to end their little meeting. She was also glad it had been done so the college crowd could take up the dance floor area where they had done their little meeting.

Barnabas gently guided her towards their table with an occasional glance at the clock and the door. With the college crowd coming in, she knew he was just as grateful to get away from the Blue Whale. They had promised Daphne and Quentin they would meet them at Q's. Vicki wondered if she was starting to get old because she had a low tolerance for the boisterous college crowd.

While growing up in the foundling home the other older girls had called her a stuff shirt, which was a compliment to her. So she did not like touting the rules or raising hell on the streets or challenging the authority figures of the house. If anything, she liked to think she was just an old soul that had a greater appreciation for the older generation.

Carolyn took the opportunity to drag Greg to the bar and ordered a drink. She also noticed he kept looking back at Rebecca. "You know Greg if you want to go with them be my guest, I can take myself home." Carolyn's voice was dry and sarcastic as she spoke softly to him. "As a matter of fact, why don't you go on and go over there and renew your friendship. I will see you later."

Before he could stop her Carolyn had stormed in a fit of pique out of the bar leaving Greg to follow behind her, "Carolyn! Please wait a moment. Carolyn. Damnit Carolyn wait!" He followed her out of the bar and watched as she disappeared into the darkness that had fallen over the town while they had been in the bar. Going to his car he went in the direction she would have to go to get home. Cursing the whole time.

"Of all the childish silly little girl tantrums to have." His words filtered off he rounded the corner to see Carolyn pinned up against the wall of the Inn with a large wolf ready to pounce on her. Gregory threw the car into gear and jumped out screaming.

"Hey you over here you hairy beast! Come get me!" He began to wave his hands looking at the red-eyed hound that was bigger than a normal wolf. "Carolyn run for the goddamned car now!"

He had distracted the wolf enough to get his attention away from Carolyn who started to run for the car. Nearing the car, Carolyn's high heel hung up in a crack in the road throwing her forward.

Vicki had sat quietly trying to listen to Barnabas when she heard a scream and she knew that scream. Without thought or consideration for anyone she was up at a shot and out the door looking right then left. Moving at what seemed to be superhuman speed she was near the Collinsport Inn when she saw the wolf about to pounce on Carolyn. Not thinking just reacting she was rushing towards the fallen girl.

The beast struck fast knocking Vicki away and before Vicki could react felt the wolf's body lifted away from her and thrown against the wall with a yelp. It was injured and it limped off into the darkness. Looking around she saw Adam standing over her and Carolyn. Adam bent down and picked up Vicki hugging her close. "Mother not hurt?" He studied her from head to toe. Carolyn had ducked her head when the wolf looked like he was about to attack. She laid crumpled on the ground whimpering.

"Put me down Adam. Mother is fine. We need to get Carolyn inside." Adam set Vicki on the ground, and then bent to pick up Carolyn. Carolyn looked up and seeing the scars on his face she began to scream hysterically. "CAROLYN!" Vicki shouted to stop her from screaming. "Stop it you are scaring Adam!" She admonished her softly. Carolyn turned to peer from Vicki then to Adam.

"You know him?" She sniffed and glared towards Trask when he stepped into view.

"Yes, I know him very well and he won't hurt you. As a matter of fact he just saved you from that wolf. He picked it up and threw it at the wall." Vicki was trying to use her calming voice.

"How do you know him?" Carolyn asked between hiccups.

"He is a friend with Elliott as well as the Lang's. So he just wants to help." Vicki nodded to Gregory, "Will you be taking her home now?" She was not very approving of Gregory Trask she had noticed how he was trying to put subtle moves on Rebecca earlier and was feeling defensive for Carolyn.

"Yes of course I will." He tried not to stare at the scars on Adam's face when he moved to take Carolyn from his hold. Taking Carolyn he moved to put her in his car. Vicki stepped back and watched Trask move to get in the driver's seat and moved his car out of sight.

"Adam why were you here? Does Professor Stokes know you are not at his house?" She looked at him with gratitude however she was worried about him wandering the streets.

In answer to her question a voice answered her from behind. "I am with him my dear Victoria. We were doing a stroll before getting back to the books." Elliott moved into view from behind with a smile edging the corner of his lips.

Vicki smiled, "Hello Professor, well I trust you to see that Adam is safely escorted back to your house. I meant to ask you how are you liking your new home?" He had moved from Portland to Collinsport finding a nice position at the local college. He was so highly regarded that they gave him a home near the campus. This actually had worked out better for him being near Adam so he could easily extend his education.

Vicki had finished with the rudimentary area of his education surprising her at how quickly he could pick up the basics and excel even passing his teacher with his comprehension levels. Vicki had applauded his abilities. She recalled one day when he had figured out a particularly difficult problem in less time than she thought he would take. Feeling excited she had spontaneously clapped in excitement and then hugged him.

The hug was a long one where Adam had gently held her next to him and then he laid his head over her shoulder and said softly. "Adam loves mother very much." The moment had been charged and Vicki had felt the uncomfortable association he was pressing to her.

Sliding back she looked deep into his gaze, "Adam you know that a mother and son love one another because of that relationship. It is not like a man and woman relationship it would be wrong to have such an attraction from a mother and son."

"Adam wants a friend to love, Adam love mother for being mother who is kind to Adam. Adam want what Mother has with Barnabas only with another woman." He had been specific and she was glad she had been able to place a distinction between mother and son and the kind of love they shared. What she figured was he was doing the growing up in accelerated format and she was not equipped to explain the birds and the bees to a fully-grown man with a prepubescent mind.

So she had that long talk with Elliott explaining why she needed distance from Adam and that he needed to understand why his body was reacting in certain ways around some women. The last thing they needed was for a Neanderthal male to grab some helpless young woman from the street and molest her. Elliott commiserated with her and fully understood what was needed so it began that night for Elliott to break it down in its simplest terms for Adam to comprehend.

After Elliott had completely explained to Adam the difference between the sexes and the basics for the birds and the bees Adam had decided he wanted a girlfriend. Tonight after he hugged Mother he felt odd and he did not want Vicki to be mother any more. He wanted mother to be his girlfriend but he knew that was wrong. So he had held Carolyn and there had been this electricity that had shot through his body when he held her.

He remembered how she felt all-soft and smelled so good. Then she screamed when she saw his face and it hurt his feelings. He wanted to throw her against the wall like he had thrown the wolf. He was confused to why she was acting so scared of him.

He had reasoned that mother had not screamed when she first saw him. She had been sweet and kind to him and made him feel important to her and that is what he wanted someone like mother to make him feel that he was important to them.

Vicki felt him before she saw him, it was an uncanny feeling since the life force transference she could always tell when Barnabas was close and she could sense his feelings. At this moment he was filled with concern and worry. Turning she smiled at his approach. He held her coat and purse in his hand. "Did you forget something my dear?" He nodded to Professor Stokes and Adam.

Vicki blushed reaching for her coat and purse. "I suppose the purse did not match your outfit." She slipped the coat on then took her purse. Barnabas gave her a wry smile.

"Well I suppose if a man was inclined to carry a purse I would not have minded this one. However I figured you would need the contents inside." Barnabas was more than a little concern.

He had watched Vicki react much as he used to when he was under the curse. She had moved so fast he was unaware of what she had done moments after she had left the room. They were lucky that no one noticed how fast she moved out of the bar.

He would have to teach her how to be a little more circumspect and not so reactionary. After hearing what had happened he was glad that she had reacted it sounded like Carolyn was about to become wolf excrement. Still he needed to teach her some decorum so she would not expose what she was now that she had inherited some of his old powers in the empowerment of life force exchange. "Now that I have found my date for the night, I would ask you both to excuse us. We have an appointment to keep with Quentin and Daphne. So I will bid you all good evening."

Guiding Vicki by the elbow he moved her back to the car and from sight. "Sometimes I think Barnabas does not like me. He treats mother with a high handed attitude and that is not right Professor."

Elliott hid his smile; the protégé was learning and now had advanced to the stage where a child was jealous of the same sex taking the attention away from the child. Adam had begun to form a romantic attitude towards Vicki and now he was jealous of Barnabas and his attention to Vicki. "Adam they are engaged and they love one another. It is natural for them to spend time together and want to be alone. They do not need outside attention distracting them from the love they share for each other."

"She wanted to spend more time with me. Then he came." Adam was pouting.

"Adam, she is a nice lady that is 'mother' to you. As mother to you, she loves you as a mother loves her son. She wants you to grow and become a man and find your own love like she has."

"Professor how do I find a girlfriend? How can I have what mother has? I want to be loved in that special way mother loves Barnabas." He was starting to whine and it was not attractive on a gown man to whine.

"Adam, Barnabas and Vicki took a year to get to know one another and to find love for one another. You have been alive less than three months and you expect to love and be loved in that short of time?" Elliott used the practical approach on him hoping to distract him from the way he was thinking.

Once again he watched this huge man duck his head in child like form and contemplate what Elliot had just told him. "I suppose you are right Professor, it is just I feel special when I am around mother and I want to feel that way all the time."

"And you will dear boy, you just need to learn that word I spoke of earlier." He cajoled him with a hint of a tease to his tone.

"You mean patience?" Adam said softly he thought about the definition of patience and the need to acquire it.

"Yes, I mean patience, because to those who learn to wait good things will come. If you want love you need to learn what love is to appreciate it when it comes."

"Professor?" Adam began walking with him down the street back to his cottage. "Have you ever been in love?" Adam's voice had grown soft with his newly acquired docile attitude.

"Yes, dear boy I was in love at one time. A very long time ago I was in love with a woman. I found a woman that could match my intelligence but alas it was not to be she found love with someone else and I lost that love." He sighed at the loss of his love.

"Who was she and are you sorry that you never got to be with her?" Adam's mind was always filled with who, what, when, where, and why. Elliott found him a constant challenge.

"She is not important any more Adam. I had to give her up and I did. I filled my life with my studies and found peace. I may not have found love again but I found peace and that sometimes is as good as finding love." Adam was quiet for the duration of the walk as he thought about what Elliott had just told him about finding peace and substituting it for love.

Moving through the door he paused and turned looking back at his mentor. "Peace is sometimes a hallow victory Professor to have loved and lost it can be very sad."

Professor Stokes agreed with him, "Yes dear boy to have loved and lost is better I think than to never have loved at all. I at least knew what it was like to love." Elliott locked the front door then moved into the room removing is hat to sit it on the stool. Taking his coat off he continued with his lecture. "Some people spend a lifetime looking for the elusive emotion called love and never find it.

He paused and looked to see if Adam was listening. "Do you know why Adam?" It was a rhetorical question, "Because they are so caught up in what they think is love. That they do not consider that love may be staring them in the face. " Elliott sighed heavily as he sank down on the chair then pinned his gaze on Adam. "You see sometimes love is right in front of you and you don't recognize it. By turning a blind eye to what lies in front of you, sometimes you miss out on what was there the whole time."

Adam was growing tired and he wanted time to think about all this philosophical information that the professor had been preaching to him. He wanted time to digest it and think about it and to wonder if he had been looking at love and did not recognize it. "I think I understand Professor but it does not

make it easier."

"My dear boy, life is not easy if it were why live? Life can be a dance with the right partner or it can be an execution waiting to happen. So you take it and make of it what you can. Just remember there is a time and a place for everything to happen, just do not rush it."

Adam sighed and closed his eyes, his brain was hurting from all this information and he needed to get his emotions under control. "All right professor, I will think about it and learn patience." Adam went off to bed mentally digesting everything that he had just learned from the Professor with a different attitude for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth Stoddard sat at her desk in the drawing room. The ledger to the cannery was spread open in front of her and she was recording the receipts she had received from the courier. Finding the checks and balances were doing well she smiled tapping the end of her pen against her lips. Roger sauntered into the drawing room with the evening paper tucked under his arm, pausing at the liquor cabinet he poured him self a drink and then sat in the chair nearest to the fire. He had felt a chill and just could not shake it.

"Liz you know you have an office at the cannery, you really need to get out of this house and come down there and use it during the day. No need to stay cooped up in this house like a recluse. The reason you did have is now gone." Taking the paper he shook it out and laid it on his lap he watched his sister going over the books for the cannery. "Business is good and you could hire a book keeper to do the records and taxes for the business you know."

Liz sighed, "I really like doing the books Roger, as for coming to the cannery, I don't know if I am ready for that." She sat back then slid sideways in her chair. Looking over to the double French windows she pursed her lips. "Full moon tonight did you notice how big it looked?" she stood and moved to peer out of the window. Her gaze caught the front lawn in the light. Early fall had come and gone and now the advent of winter was beginning to creep into the peacefully tranquil setting that was Collinwood's front lawn.

She looked at the large oak tree that had stood for as long as she could remember. It had been a lovely backdrop to the opening gates of the road when it was colorful and filled with the hint of autumn coming. But as it stood now denude of its leaves with its limbs reaching for the night sky she was reminded of some huge monster that seemed to hold them all prisoner.

Looking at the maple next to it, Elizabeth was reminded of an old man bent and old from age and arthritis that seemed to deform him. Though another lovely tree to edge the lawn it now appeared to be mocking them all with its knurled limbs and the shape of a hideous face on the main trunk. Sighing softly she absently responded to Roger's comment earlier. "I suppose I could start coming in a couple of days a week to do the books and I might consider a bookkeeper as long as I can keep a hand on what is going on. As for acting like a recluse quit saying that. Roger you know how hard it has been for me to leave this house since . . . "

Her voice trialed off, she was thinking of Paul and the night she thought she had clubbed him to death. That had been so long ago in this room and even now she had trouble realizing that she had not killed him, he had perpetrated a horrible hoax on her by using that despicable Jason Maguire to help him.

"Oh while I am thinking of it, Maguire must have left and did not take any of his things with him. Do you suppose he is really gone?" Roger made a face appearing to find the name was too much for him to tolerate without leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why would you not think he is gone Roger? If I know Jason he is gone, he would not stay around allowing George the opportunity of locking him up. He had too much pride to allow that to happen." Elizabeth had known Jason was a prideful man and he lived on using other people.

"Well the Sheriff had all the stations being watched and no one has seen him since he was last seen with his buddy Willie Loomis. What about his things? When a man leaves he usually takes his shaving kit and he even left that behind."

Liz frowned, "Well I will have Mrs. Johnson pack up his things and if he does not contact me, I shall give them to a charity."

Roger snorted, "Oh I love that because I know he would hate it. Personally, I would like to get his room fumigated just to rid us of the smell of him." Roger looked at the articles pertaining to the local community he lifted his drink and took a sip.

Liz watched a large shadow of a huge animal crossed the front lawn bathed in the moonlight she was not sure what it could be she knew it was large and hairy. "Roger? I thought we got rid of the wolves a long time ago."

Roger glanced up from his paper with a thoughtful look, "I believe the late fifties was the last we had reports of wolves in the area why?" He held his drink while he continued to peruse the newspaper.

"Because I just saw or thought I saw what looked like a really large wolf cross the front lawn? I suppose I need to alert George that we may have a pack of them back in the area."

Roger glanced up from his paper, sipped his drink, then set the drink down and moved to stand by his sister's side. "Where did you see it?" He studied the front lawn and then he saw what Liz had just seen. The shadowy figure was a massively large animal running across the lawn to pause and lift his head and howl at the moon. "Good lord, I don't think I have ever seen something that large in the wolf variety before. Perhaps you should call George and have him come out and make a report. I am sure the Huddleston's do not need their sheep messed with by something that large."

Liz looked at the figure move crouched low to the ground with a deliberate stalking ease and it was headed towards the old house. "I think perhaps you are right." She turned and moved to the phone on the table in the drawing room. Dialing she waited for party on the other end of the line to answer the phone.

"Sheriff's Department Deputy Harken speaking." It was Chris Harken, a family she had been familiar with for years, and his grandfather and father had worked at the cannery. He was the only one of the Harken males to go in a different direction for his career choice.

"Yes, Chris this is Elizabeth Collins Stoddard calling from Collinwood. We just spotted a really large wolf on the grounds and were wondering if you could send a car out to check it out. The last we saw it was headed towards the old house."

Chris did not respond right away and she could hear him tapping out her call on a standard typewriter. "Wolf you say Mrs. Stoddard, the Sheriff was out in that area earlier, I will give him a call and see if he could run by to check it out for you."

Liz thanked him hanging up she moved to stand next to Roger, "Do you still see it?" She asked her tone filled with anxiety, she was thinking of Vicki trying to walk home from the old house and was glad that tonight she had taken the estate car.

Roger pursed his lips. "I thought I did earlier but it had disappeared into the wood line the pathway going towards the old house it appeared is where it was heading. Did you get Patterson?" He turned his gaze away from the window to peer at his sister.

"Yes, Chris Harken is going to contact George and ask him to come out and check it out. I am just worried about the kids being out and possibly being attacked by a wolf." Loosing interest in the subject matter, Liz stepped back from the window to move to the fireplace and study the fire. "Roger, there is something I need to discuss with you. I am not sure how I am going to approach this subject but it is important to me and it will be important to this family."

Liz's voice had grown soft with her thoughts and she was not sure how she would tell her brother he was an uncle and who was the subject of her thoughts. Roger turned and sighed deeply turning to study his sister lost in thought. "This sounds rather serious Liz, what is it?" Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets Roger sauntered to his sister's side "Liz?"

She had gone so silent he was concerned, this was really bothering her and the last time she took such a serious attitude about something she was hiding the fact she thought she had murdered her husband and had him buried in the basement.

Liz was thinking about George. She had to admit she still had feelings for him. He had been so attentive and protective of her. Now she had a secret from him and from her family. It had been weighing heavily on her mind and with everything that seemed to be coming down on Vicki she was not sure how she was going to tell her about her past. Especially after she had repeatedly denied knowing about that past.

"Liz?" Roger edged his elbow bumping Liz to get her attention. "Liz are you listening to me?"

Liz looked up and nodded, "Yes, I am just trying to get my thoughts in order. I have a problem and I am not sure how I should approach it. There is a situation that needs my attention and I don't know if I am ready to face it." She folded her hands together and then turned away from Roger moving to her desk. "It is something that has been a problem for years and now it has come to a point where I don't think I can ignore it any more."

Roger was becoming alarmed at the melancholy his sister was showing over this problem. Speaking with a degree of compassion he could not help but wonder if this was something that he could turn to his advantage. "Liz you are worrying me with this attitude. What is bothering you? I am your big brother and it is my inherited duty to be there by your side during your time of crisis." He had tried to lighten the moment with a bit of levity while he continued to study her down turned head.

"Roger it is a serious situation and it will affect the family and I. . ." A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Liz looked to the door. "That must be George, I will get it."

Liz walked away glad for the interruption but frustrating Roger. "Oh for the love of Hannah, Liz!" He muttered his concern had grown with her explanation and then this interruption. He would certainly have appreciated 'George' being a little later then he could have forced Liz to get to the point.

George Patterson stood looking around the area when he saw what appeared to be an unusually large wolf sitting on the edge of the property watching him in the moonlight. Reaching for his gun at his side, he stepped out from under the Port- Concher. "What the hell." He muttered softly advancing on the large wolf. The animal cowered low on its haunches watching George approach him with gun drawn. His eyes glowed a reddish color, his large maw opened to reveal slavering teeth that dripped with droll.

Taking aim at the creature George fired in front of the wolf. He did not back down or budge he kept watching George with a low growl at the back of his throat. "You are a stubborn big bastard aren't you?" He spoke softly. The wolf noted another figure appearing at the door, it was a smaller one that appeared more vulnerable. Launching himself over George's head moving towards the figure in the doorway.

George ducked and fired at the under belly of the large wolf and watched stunned as the bullet passed right through the animal. The huge animal gave no notice of it phasing it. It kept on with its charge, which was straight for Elizabeth Stoddard. Seeing the huge animal moving at an accelerated speed towards her, Elizabeth screamed falling back into the room.

Roger hearing his sister screaming grabbed the first heavy object he could find which was a heavy candleholder that set on the fireplace mantle. Rushing towards the hallway he paused to see his sister pinned to the floor by the mammoth wolf on his sister's chest. It was trying to rip out her throat, mouth wide and snapping at her. Roger watched his sister ball into a fetal position moving to get away from the huge wolf's mouth. George had hit the door at a dead run arriving in time to see Roger advancing with his silver candleholder hitting the wolf in the side.

When the candleholder made contact with the animal's side it sizzled and they could smell burnt fur and flesh. The huge wolf yelped, sprang back and moved past George out of the house in pain and fear. "What the hell George! Help me get Elizabeth up! She had been hurt." Roger looked down to see his sister was unconscious lying still but no blood coming from any wounds.

George holstered his weapon, rushed to Liz's side, his face was pale and he actually trembled lifting her in his arms and with Roger's help carried her to the sofa. "She looks like she has fainted Roger, do you have any smelling salts?" George took his hat off, set it on the floor while putting fingertips to her throat feeling for a pulse. "She has a pulse, she feels clammy, I think she is going into shock. We need a blanket."

Roger was shaken his sister was down and he felt at a loss for what he should do. George did not need him going to pieces on him so he spoke harshly, "ROGER!" snapping his fingers in front of him. "BLANKET! SHE NEEDS BLANKET NOW" Roger blinked nodded and then disappeared out of the drawing room to return with a blanket. George spoke rapidly his concern over how long Elizabeth had been unconscious with no sign of reviving had him worried. "I am going to take her to the Emergency Room to have her checked out, you can follow me with your own car."

George carefully wrapped Liz in the blanket then gingerly lifted her from the sofa and carried her to his squad car. Placing her in the backseat he rushed around to the driver's side, started his car, flipped on the lights and siren and tore out of the driveway going code three to the Emergency Room. "Chris, this is Sheriff Patterson, 10-6 to the emergency room. Mileage 32564. Transporting one female."

"Copy Sheriff, do you need me to notify the hospital you are in route and what is the problem?" Chris suspected it was one of the Collins women and it must be serious for him to transport instead of waiting for the ambulance.

"I have a female late forties in shock. She was attacked by a wolf and knocked unconscious. We need to get a few men out to Collinwood to look for the wolf and load them with the heavy equipment I hit it with my pistol and it did not phase it." Patterson knew he needed to keep his tone cool and level headed. The description he gave would have made this either Elizabeth Stoddard or Sarah Johnson. He did not want the whole of Collinsport to think he had special feelings for Elizabeth Stoddard.

He also knew that some of the residents had police scanners in their home monitoring the police calls. He did not approve but it was legal for them to hear all calls going out of the local frequency. He privately cursed and praised the advent of Citizens Band or as they called them C.B. radios. It had been a curse and a bane to his existence. The federal commission that had allowed the use of these radios at least designated one channel for emergency, which had helped but also hindered his police department operations. There was the private citizen that felt it was his duty to monitor and show up to 'help' when all they were doing was hindering the execution of the police officer's duties.

Just when he thought it could not get worse it did. With the newest 'hot item' that Joe Citizen could use to listen to the police calls; was the police scanner that was showing up in homes all over Collinsport. It was a legal broadcast of all police calls from the State Police, City Police and the Sheriff's Department dispatch sending the cars on runs. George could not go any where in Collinsport without someone commenting on a recent dispatch.

He was being congratulated to cajoled about the types of runs his department was getting. Everyone it seemed knew of who was beating his wife, who was stopped for a traffic violation to the recent rash of attacks by a mysterious attacker that moved in the shadows with stealth and ease. Looking in his rearview he could see Roger was keeping up with him as he ran code three to the side entrance to the Emergency Room. "Hang in there Liz, we are almost there." He had pulled to a stop under the canopy when a team with a gurney came through the automatic sliding doors.

The doctor on duty paused looking at the woman that was laid on the gurney. "My God Sheriff that is Elizabeth Stoddard!" He nodded to his team. "Trauma bay one make it quick. Start an IV of saline, then send her down for head, chest and leg x-rays. George you or her brother needs to give the details to the receptionist." Dr. Stands followed his team into the hospital shouting more orders disappearing through to the rear exam rooms. Roger arrived next to George who looked worried. He had not felt this afraid or concerned since his wife became ill and then took a turn for the worse and was laying at death's door now.

George stepped back letting them take his charge he waited for Roger to catch up with him. "She is still out Roger, I did not see any damage from the wolf, do you think she hit her head?"

Roger moved to the doors of the emergency room pausing only briefly to speak with George. "I don't know. I was in the drawing room when I heard her scream. She could have. I know that blasted animal was trying to rip her throat out. She was balled into a fetal position."

George followed Roger, "Well I am going back out there and see if we can find that damn thing and kill it." He was so passionate it gave Roger pause to study the sheriff.

"Thank you Patterson, we definitely don't need that creature attacking some innocent child." He then remembered he had left David at the house with Mrs. Johnson. "I need to call home and warn David to stay in the house and not go out. By the way how is your wife Juliette doing?"

George paused looked down, "You mean Josephine?" He said her name softly. Looking up to see Roger flush with embarrassment from his mistake. "She is dying Roger, the cancer has reached her brain and she does not have much longer to live."

Roger looked with contrition to the sad looking man. "I am sorry, you have three children?" Roger had soften his voice looking at the man that must have gone through hell the past six years his wife had laid dying from her cancer.

"Yes, two boys and a girl. Thank you for your thoughts Roger now if you will excuse me, I need to head back out to Collinwood and I will check on David for you, but you might want to go on and call him and tell him to say inside."

George had picked up his hat when he had lifted Liz, having taken if off before entering the hospital he now slid it on his balding head. Moving with a sense of purpose he moved back out to his car and was soon gone from sight.

Carolyn lay in the exam room of the hospital until she heard them bringing someone else in and she was sure she had heard someone say Elizabeth Stoddard. Feeling a panic fill her chest she slid from the bed. Padding on bare feet to the curtained area she pulled the curtain back and stood shocked.

She watched the attendants move her mother's unconscious form into an area close to where she had been brought. "Mother!" she rushed towards the curtain and was stopped.

"Miss Stoddard please you need to go back to your own bed. We will let you know when you can see your mother." Carolyn was about to go all brat and bitch on them when she felt her arm tugged by Gregory Trask.

"Carolyn, your Uncle is in the waiting room, they won't let him in to see your mother until they have her stable, he does want to see you so come on let us go back to your bed." Carolyn allowed him to guide her back to her bed. Resettling in the narrow exam bed she sat with the uncomplimentary hospital gown trailing off her shoulders. Greg tied the gown behind her neck then turned when Roger entered through the curtain.

"Kitten?" He moved with concern to her side gathering her close to his chest. She went to pieces in his arms.

"Oh Uncle Roger! What happened? Why is mother here." He looked her over, gently brushing the tears from her cheeks, and then looked at the various bruises and contusions on her body.

"We noticed a huge wolf on the property and had called Sheriff Patterson to come and check it out for us. The next thing I know the Sheriff had knocked at the door, I heard a gun shot, then your mother screamed and when I went into the foyer there was this big wolf pinning her to the floor trying to tear her throat out."

Roger was holding her trembling body against his chest. "Wolf?" Gregory Trask was immediately concerned. "Carolyn was attacked by an unusually large wolf near the Collinsport Inn, that is why we are here to make sure she was not hurt worse than being thrown to the ground."

Roger turned to Greg and offered his hand. "Thank you Trask. I am astounded that this is the second such attack in one night. First you Kitten and then your mother. I pray she is not hurt more than just a nasty bump on the head and bruises like you."

Trask offered, "Had it not been for Professor Stokes' friend Adam, Carolyn would have been in far worse shape than she was." Trask tried to give credit where credit was due but came off sounding resentful that he could not give that credit to him self.

"Well it sounds like we owe this Adam a debt of gratitude." Roger spoke softly and then was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.

"Miss Stoddard, Mr. Collins, Mrs. Stoddard is awake and is asking for you both."

Roger helped Carolyn from the bed and together they entered the curtained off room area. "Oh Mother! Thank God you are all right." She moved to hug her mother who was as surprise as they were in learning she had been brought here because of an attack by a wolf.

"Carolyn you are unharmed darling?" She looked her daughter over to reassure her self that her daughter was not hurt any more than bruises and contusions.

"Yes mother I am fine, Professor Stokes and his friend Adam were nearby and heard me scream. Adam picked the animal up and flung him away from me." She explained how she had ended up in the hospital giving her mother a respite from her worry.

"But you! You were attacked by a wolf too?" She looked at her mother and found she was in far worse shape.

"She has a concussion and will be kept over night for observation. I am writing up orders now to have her admitted." The doctor stepped through the curtain, lifted the chart off of the foot of her bed. "If you show no other signs of something more serious then I shall release you tomorrow morning."

Roger hugged his sister; "I will be here first thing tomorrow morning to pick you up my dear. Now I guess we will let you get your rest and I will see you tomorrow." Roger moved out of the curtained area and headed to his car. He wanted that wolf dead and if he had to go out and kill it himself he was going to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barnabas had sat quietly in the car while they drove towards Q's and their meeting with Daphne and Quentin. "Vicki, there is something you must know my dear. I am not sure how to approach this with you but it is important." Barnabas sat sideways in the car to study her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she was worried the tone of his voice had turned quietly serious which meant he was troubled about something. She watched the oncoming traffic with trepidation as she manipulated the car towards Q's.

"My dear since you have shared a part of my life force and that of Quentin's. There are other attributes I fear that you have inherited some of the special abilities that I used to have. I did not realize how much this affected you until tonight."

He was not sure if he had approached this as delicately as he should have watching the concern that edged her face. "How so Barnabas what have I done to warrant this caution from you?"

"Tonight you heard Carolyn scream from over three blocks away inside a building that any normal person would not have heard." His words were selected very carefully he tried to tell her of his observations.

"Yes, I guess you are right. I recognized the voice and the fear in that scream and I reacted. Why should that be a problem? No one else knew why I left the Blue Whale." Vicki was worried that he found her reaction to protect Carolyn so wrong.

"That my dear was not the problem." He was trying to be delicate to explain what had caused the stir. "It is the method you used to react and to arrive."

Vicki was shocked at his reaction to her jumping up and running from the Blue Whale. That it was her reaction which was his problem. "I don't understand Barnabas what did I do wrong?"

"Vicki my dearest love, you did not realize that you used a vampiric senses to hear her and then react, when you jumped up, you went at superhuman speed to her rescue. You were there and then you were gone. This brought notice by members of our party."

He had stated it as simply and basically as he could. Then he watched the realization of how this looked dawned on her and she bit her bottom lip in concern. "Oh dear, I did not even realize that I had used your special powers to react." She had been so sincere in stating her regret and her now full understanding of the situation that she was concerned over what this could mean or represent to those she had been with earlier.

"I noticed because I had those powers. Others noticed you were there and then suddenly you were gone. It is something I want you to think about since this could create questions neither of us wish to have to answer." Hearing Barnabas speak about the newly acquired abilities and knowing this could have been disastrous if others had noticed what she had done now made her self-conscious and embarrassed.

"Oh Barnabas I am so sorry. I did not even realized what I had done. I just reacted." Her voice trembled with her concern and her fear that she had done something really bad.

"Vicki my sweet Vicki I don't want you to be upset over being who you are. I want you to just realize that if you use these abilities others will notice and begin to question you as to how you received them. I am trying to protect you." Vicki did realize how this would look and she was ashamed of being so naïve and had not even considered how it would appear had it been noticed.

"Oh Barnabas I am so sorry!" She gushed with her true feelings of being sorry for her reactions and the method of resolving the perceived threat. "I did not even realized I had used anything but my reaction to someone I cared about being harmed."

She was bordering on tears whispering out her apology and finding her eyes tearing and the road being blurred by her vision. Pulling over to the side of the road so she would not have an accident she turned to Barnabas. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "My dearest Vicki, you had no idea and neither did I. Now we know we can work on keeping those tendencies under control so it will not bring unnecessary attention to you."

Barnabas was grateful that the room had started filling up so that when Vicki had disappeared no one other than Maggie had noticed she was gone. For that he was grateful. He was also learning what else had been transferred with his life force to his beloved. He had to wonder while he held her trembling body close to his what she had gotten from Quentin. "Now dry those beautiful eyes of yours and let us get on our way my dear."

Vicki sniffed one more time, wiped at her eyes with her fingertips looking sheepishly to her fiancé. "I did not even realize and it could have been so horrible even for you. Many would wonder how I had come up with these new abilities. That could have exposed your secret my dearest love and I would never wish that!"

Barnabas stroke her head, kissed her cheek and held her a little longer, their figures illuminated by the headlights of the passing cars. "My sweet Victoria I do know that you would never wish that as I would have never hoped to have anyone know my darkest secret." He hoped he was calming her with each spoken word. He wanted her calm and collected so they could continue on to Q's. "I was determined to never let you know what I had been and what I had done."

He pushed her back to peer down into her water soaked eyes. With a softening smile he encouraged with his next words knowing the affect they had before and hoping she would understand his reasons now. "That was the only reason I had even remotely considered not allowing my happiness of calling you my wife. That was strictly to protect you from me."

She curled back into his hold, burying her head into his shoulder and sighed deeply cleansing her body of the tension she had managed to build during her cry. "I understand Barnabas it was not your rejection of me but your need to protect me." Her words had grown so soft considering his love for her and how he wanted to protect her at the expense of loosing her forever. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms, Vicki pushed back reluctantly from his hold and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"I suppose Quentin and Daphne are wondering what happened to us or if we are even going to meet them." She slid across the bench seat to her side put the car in gear and navigated the car back on the roadway. Sniffing lightly she watched the roadway thinking about what had happened. "My fear is that I did not know I had done something abnormal as that was and well, now I am concerned over what else will surface."

She moved her fingertips to wipe the rest of the dampness from her cheek. "We will explore this together and what better instructor should you have then someone that actually has experienced these same abilities?" Barnabas knew she must be afraid and was having problems with what she had done without even knowing she had done it. He was sure it must have been as startling for her to discover these talents as it had been for him

"I can certainly tell you how astonished I was when I discovered I had them. We just need to find out what else you have received because of our life force transference. Then once we discover what you can do we will find a way for you to control them."

He reached for her hand that had been resting on the seat between them. Patting her hand he lifted it and kissed her fingertips. "Do me one small favor if you will my dear." He glanced from her fingertips to her face.

"Yes?" she waited for his request.

"Tell me what you hear and let us respond together. I do not wish you to rush out into danger to be hurt or worse killed. That wolf could have hurt you so badly you may not have recovered from the attack."

Vicki smiled and nodded; "I promise if I experience something that is not normal for me I shall let you know right away."

Not far from the Collinsport Hotel a dark figure hid his silhouette in the darkness of the shadows he watched amazed and stunned by what was going on in the streets of Collinsport. He watched the pretty petite blond court danger with an unusually large white wolf. He held back and watched the wolf cornered her against the wall of the hotel and he cringed at the piercing scream that came from her when the wolf advanced on her with intent to tear her apart.

What he had not expected was a flash of color and then the sudden appearance of another woman, one of considerable beauty and courage. She stood before the beast protecting the pretty blond. He waited and watched and when the wolf charged the dark haired woman, a large man appeared in front of her lifted the massive animal up and threw it across the street. The large man what seemed to have a lot of scars was followed by an older scholarly looking gentleman. He seemed to control the scarred face man by guiding him away from the others. He watched and he waited in the shadows.

There was something about the woman with dark hair; she held a special essence that called out to him. It had been a long time since he had felt such an attraction and he could not fathom why. She stood calming the pretty blond another man that had sent his hackles to rise moved with the pretty dark haired girl's coat. He could tell there was a special attraction between the two and he deliberately looked at her ring finger and saw it was denude of any jewelry that would have marked her as committed to another.

He smiled when he watched her and frowned when he saw the older aristocratic looking man fawning over the dark haired woman. He was jealous and he had no known reason as to why. All he knew is he had to be patient this night. There it was again that need, the desire to seek out a victim to take what he needed to satisfy that voice in the back of his mind. "_Get her and take her. She is exactly what you want; take her, if not her find another to take. You know you want to take someone do it_!"

The voice hissed into his mind like a cloying lover wanting to sway his common sense and drive him to do its bidding. So, he waited for the streets to clear. Like he was taught to do he waited patiently in the shadows. Then he saw her, she was a long legged, blond and not paying attention to her surroundings.

He felt his stomach knot and the excitement grow with his desire, he had a victim and he was going to take a part of her with him this night. She would not know what had happened, she would not even realized he took what he wanted and would leave her unconscious weak and unaware as to why.

She moved past him in the shadows his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, his other hand moving to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming and then he took, he took what he wanted and felt the rush of what he was taking from her all the way through his body. He was stimulated and he had a need and that need was only partially satisfied. He finished with the silly twit that allowed him to take her like he had. Crawling over her body he sniffed her essence and smiled, that alone was stimulating enough for him to become aroused.

Moving up close to study the face of his victim he smiled, she was pretty but she was not the dark haired one that had caught his interest earlier. Moving up and over her body he leaned over and pressed his lips to her closed ones. She was unconscious and lay supine on the ground begging for him to take his pleasure with her. It was a sudden noise from the darkness that alerted him that they were no longer alone. There was another presence near him.

"Not here Elias, you know better than to try and take sexual pleasure with an unwilling and unconscious victim, take what you need from her and come along with me. It is time for us to return home." The voice was female and he was resentful that she was stopping him from his fun.

"But Clarisse, she is so pretty. Can I not just sample her? Just a taste of what she has to offer?" He almost whined he stood and moved away with one last look at the woman on the ground.

The voice emanated from the darkness of the shadows she stepped briefly into the light her pale blond hair combed severely away from her hawk like features that made her face appear pinched and work worn. "No, you have taken what you need now lets go home Elias. The hour grows later. You must come with me now before others come looking for that one."

Elias stayed to the shadows and sighed deeply, then in a petulant tone with a child like persona he whined, "You never let me have any real fun Clarisse, I wanted to only have a taste perhaps that would make the pain of need go away."

Clarisse spoke sharply. "Not the one Elias, you will know the true one when you see her and then you may take what you want in all forms and if you should choose to devour her completely I will not stand in your way."

The thought of taking the dark haired one filled his imagination with all kinds of delights in what he would do to her and with her. "I have seen her, Clarisse she is very lovely and I wanted her tonight but she has a protector." He was babbling like an excited child.

"Are you sure you saw her?" Clarisse was talking to him like a small child that had just been tempted by a bevy of sweets in a candy store. She made him hug the shadows just like she had taught him since childhood. She just had wished his mind had caught up with his body.

"She is very special Clarisse, she just appeared near the blond one I had been following and she faced a great white wolf. But there is a man actually there are two men that guard and protect her and I don't like either of them." His voice had dropped to that of a petulant child.

"Well we will see if she is truly the one that is to be the chosen one for you and if I determined she is the one then we shall seek her and take her for you." Clarisse moved slowly through the night's dressing of shadows and found it very relaxing to hide in the shadows. She continued to spoke to him in soften tones,  
>"Then you may bring her home and take your time taking what you need from her and if you wish to absorb her into your being then I will allow it."<p>

Clarisse spoke as the older sister or caretaker while she moved with him down the dark streets towards a large four-story house at the end of a cul de sac street. "Now come along it is time to wash up and get yourself ready for bed."

Vicki parked the car then waited for Barnabas to move to her door and open it. She looked about and knew she must look a fright after her cry and leaned into Barnabas leading her towards the entrance of Q's. "I need to go to the ladies' room so I might clean up a bit."

He looked her over and smiled, "You look beautiful but if it will make you feel more reassured you go on and I shall await you here." Barnabas reluctantly let her go as she made her way to the ladies restroom.

The mater D' moved to the door recognizing the man as a relative of Quentin's smiled. "Ahh Mr. Collins, Mr. Quentin said you and your friend would be joining his party shortly. We expected you an hour ago."

Barnabas smiled cordially responding, "Yes, well we were detained by an incident in Collinsport. Then traffic was unusually hectic and we took our time to get here to avoid an accident." He watched anxiously for Vicki's return.

"I fully understand are you ready to join Mr. Collins on the upper deck area?" Charles the Mater D' asked with a great deal of effusiveness. He had not intended to sound like he had been scolding just curious.

"I am awaiting my companions return then we shall be ready to go on up to Mr. Collins' table." Barnabas stood back when the door opened and three men moved from the outside to the Mater D' one held his hand close to his body and in his pocket.

"Don't move buddy and no one gets hurt. I have a gun, I want the nights cash now!" The rough voice of the man was threatening and edging on nervous energy.

Unfortunately Vicki had chosen that time to come back to the entrance and felt herself grabbed roughly by one of the three men. "Like he said do it and we won't hurt the lady." Vicki felt her body jerked rudely up to the man's body. Her reaction was immediate she turned with her body into the man and shoved him sending him flying backwards against the wall. It had been purely instinct to being manhandled she had just reacted.

Barnabas had stepped forward and with his cane had knocked the other man's hand making him drop his gun sending it spinning across the room. The confusion was on as the final man who had turned on Vicki and aimed his gun at her and fired off a round. The bullet hit the wall beside her. Vicki had moved so quickly that only Barnabas was able to see her move she shoved the man with the gun through the door with a resounding crash. He landed hard on the parking lot and at the feet of a State Policeman.

"What the hell?" the policeman exclaimed then realized the man had a mask on, and was grappling with his gun. Barnabas moved through the door taking his cane he took the handle of his cane hooked the hand with the gun and flipped it into the air.

Noting that the altercation had shown the man on the ground with a gun as a potential robber, the State Policeman bent down and hoisted the man up then slammed him down over the hood of a nearby car. Quickly handcuffing him he looked at Barnabas.

"Sir? What is going on?" The Policeman had come to have his dinner. It had been a quiet night the only run he had earlier was an attack on some woman outside the Collinsport Hotel. Marlin felt the only problem with that was she might have had too much to drink and had passed out before getting to the hotel, he had cleared from that run and his stomach reminded him he needed supper. Q's had given discounts to the police officers and since his pay was limited and Christmas was going to be on them, he decided, good food for half the price he would give it a shot.

Now this had happened and he looked at the two men that now lay on the floor of the entrance of the restaurant and wanted to pretend he had not arrived and go to another place. The paper work alone was going to cost him half the night. "These men tried to rob the place, they manhandled my fiancé and that one shot at her." He nodded to the handcuffed one on the hood of the car with his nose pressed to the cooling hood.

The State trooper mumbled, "Why me? Seems I am a shit magnet and this is not my night I got three turds to handle and I am starved." Like an answer to a prayer in the distance Marlin heard a siren interrupted the tranquility of the night letting him know the local Sheriff's Department was arriving by the cut of the sirens and the slamming their brakes into a screeching halt in the parking lot. "Well maybe this is my night after all." He muttered.

Quentin having heard the shot moved at break neck speed down the stairs to the front lobby and paused seeing Vicki throw one man through the front door and two more lying confused and dazed on the floor. Looking up he saw Barnabas use his cane with an expert move to disarm the man in the parking lot.

Moving to the front entrance he sighed. "At least this night is not going to be dull." He muttered softly. "Barnabas?" He called to his cousin who now stood in the center of the arriving police officers.

Barnabas turned to look to his cousin. "Hello Quentin I fear we walked in on a robbery. This one shot at Victoria and I could not have that."

One of the arriving deputies looked up to see Quentin in the doorway. "Mr. Collins do you know this man?" He nodded to Barnabas.

"I would hope I do, he is my cousin, Barnabas Collins, and this young lady who was rudely accosted is his fiancé Victoria Winters and they are my guests tonight." Quentin was all charm and cordiality stepping into the foray of what was beginning to look like a Police Officer's convention as more squad cars rolled to a stop in the parking lot.

"Well, I will leave you gentlemen to discuss what happened with Charles my night manager. I am going to take my cousin and his fiancé up to my table and if you need to talk to them you can do it in the privacy of my office."

The last to be discussed was who was transporting the offenders to jail. All three had been handcuffed and placed in three different squad cars.

"Charles will you see to the gentlemen and if they need supper put it on the house for tonight they saved us a lot of headaches." Quentin had graciously offered them supper for free.

Which Marlin was more than happy to accept as he turned over his prisoner to the locals and proceeded to a nice quiet table away from the hustle and bustle of the excitement that he had accidently stumbled upon.

Vicki sat at the table trying to calm herself she was afraid she had demonstrated some of her abilities again and was going to cause someone to ask how she was able to subdue three large men with guns so quickly.

Barnabas held her close and whispered, "It will be fine, we shall explain it as simply you were afraid."

Quentin smiled and spoke softly understanding what had happened and that Vicki was now displaying some of Barnabas' old traits said softly, "We can say simply that you over reacted with an adrenalin rush that allowed you to have super strength." He tried to calm her further by explaining, "It happens all the time and I used it in a plot twist in one of my books. Now calm down and let us enjoy the rest of this evening with no more drama."

Vicki smiled and spoke softly, "In Nights last Embrace when Amelia had rescued her love from the Night Stalker's knife." She had read the book and was a little embarrassed for having been caught in her one guilty pleasure of reading murder mysteries.

Quentin laughed, "Exactly, now shall we enjoy what evening we have left, Julia and Eric are joining us soon and we shall have a nice quiet meal and enjoy each other's company and discuss Christmas plans."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clarissa Montrose moved into the large manor house at the end of the road. Leading her baby brother into his 'playroom'. She locked the door behind her he walked in and started talking to all of his dolls. "Hello my pretties, did you miss me? I missed you and thought I had found another sister for you to play with today. She is very pretty like all of you were at one time."

He looked at the bodies all dressed in formal wear, their sightless eye sockets peered unseeingly at the ceiling as their desiccated bodies reclined in various chairs and rockers around the room. The only resemblance that they had been female and alive at one time was the bony carcasses had all been dressed in formal wear from their time. Elias had also dressed their hair to match their dress for the time. Each represented a period of time going back to the 18th century.

He walked around the room addressing each one he let his fingers dance over their bony faces. "Ah Leticia, you were so sweet and very delicious. You were a preacher's daughter and a virgin. I liked the way you squirmed when I took you. You screamed really loud. He stroked her hair from her cheekbone and peered into the empty sockets. "I did not like your eyes though they were the first to go after we played patty cake." He held a blond long curl in his fingers his gaze moved from her to the next figure setting posed at a desk.

"Now Bridget, you were a challenge. I thought you were a virgin and you were not. But, you were faithful to one man so it was not so bad when I drank from you and took your life's essences." He caressed her fine red hair that lay in ringlets about her shoulders, her dress was from the mid eighteen hundreds.

Then he turned and smiled he looked at the one next to Bridget. He moved over and bowed low to the raven-haired skeleton that was dressed in turn of the century Victorian dress.

"Then there was Annabelle Lee. You were especially tasty. You were so young and vivacious and soo innocent. That is what made you taste the best it was that innocence you had a special light like the lady tonight." His gaze moved over the room filled with fourteen skeleton bodies in various dresses and styled hair red heads, blonds, brunettes, black hair, auburn haired. All of them had represented a special time for him he smiled at them all. "Now you live here with me and you all belong to me except for you my dearest most desirable Elena Marie. You were the most special of all. That is why I stuffed you in more ways than one!" He giggled at his little joke.

Turning he peered at the one that had been set apart from the rest in the room. This one had been treated and been stuffed like a taxidermy animal. The beauty was forever on this 'dolly's' face. Elias moved to her side and knelt before her form sitting upright, her glass eyes fixed and staring at nothing and everything in the room. The dress she wore was a wedding dress of the purest white; her veil had been moved over her long auburn hair, which was comb to perfection and shone shiny and soft under the soft light of the room.

He frowned running his finger over her lips and sighed. "We must fix your lips again my dearest love." Moving to a dresser against the wall he pulled out a lipstick case. Moving back he ran the lipstick over her lips, which had been painted to a high sheen of soft pink. "There now that is much better. When you preserve someone as special as you, one must always maintain the perfection to its finest to appreciate what you sacrificed to me.

He gently ran his bent knuckles over her porcelain like cheek that was painted and fixed to look natural, as any mortician would expect when presenting a body for viewing. "You were perfect, you had an essence that not only tasted sweet it was intoxicating and satisfied me for months. I almost hated that you tried to escape and then I had to take and devour what you were and now you are with me always."

He stood and leaned over the body bracing his hands on either side of her chair he stared into her glass eyes. "Imagine my surprise that someone as sweet and pure in essences as you were nothing more than a common a whore." He smiled and once again lifted his bent knuckles to stroke her cheek. His voice had dropped low he studied the carefully preserved female on the chair sitting like a princess or a queen holding court.

He cocked his head while he studied her. Then leaning into the preserved body he spoke confidentially and softly next to her ear. "One would have thought being a lady of the evening you would have been experienced enough to pleasure me the way I wanted. Instead you disappointed me on our wedding night."

Elias Montrose had long lost his sanity years ago when the truth of his birth was revealed. He was obviously mad but he was no ordinary mad man, he was demon spawn and his life had been spent searching for the purest of women to claim as his bride. His kind much like the black widow spider mated and then consumed their mates.

Elias needed the life essence of women to keep him alive and well to continue to search for more women to meet his needs. He had to have a certain type of woman and if she were pure of heart the longer she would last and the longer he would keep his potential bride. Elena had been such a woman, he had found her in the late 1700's walking the street dressed like a proper lady and acting the part of a proper lady but he had been disappointed to discover she was filled with a need almost as insatiable as his need only her was for sex with anyone that would give her the proper payment.

Now in the late stages of his madness he prowled the night until he and his sister would come under suspicion by the local law enforcement and she would move them to another town. How lucky they were to have arrived in Collinsport where supernatural beings seemed to be the normal. He smiled admiring his work on Elena. "You know you maybe replaced if I find my perfect mate. I enjoyed you for a while and then like all the others you bored me and I had to move on, you will forgive me won't you?" In his mind he could still hear her voice.

Taking those words he heard he raised his own voice in a falsetto tone and answered him back, "Of course I understand Elias I was wicked and could not expect you to want to keep me. I forgive you Elias and hope that you find your perfect mate that can give you all you need and should have."

He pushed off the chair's arms and laughed, "See I knew you would understand." He leaned over and kissed the cold cheek of the carefully preserved Elena. "Now the hour is late and I should be getting to bed or Clarissa will be angry with me. Good night all my lovely ladies until tomorrow." He moved to a connecting door and opened it moving over to a single bed, he stripped off naked and laid on the bed. Laying his hand over his sex he smiled when he thought about the blond and then the dark haired one and began to pleasure himself. Reaching his climax he shuddered and sighed then rolled over and fell asleep.

Clarissa had moved to her bedroom, and began to take her hair down. He was becoming more delusional with each passing century. At least for now he was only taking a little of the life force from the women in this little hole in a wall town. It was getting more difficult to keep him under control; after all he had been born from her mother who had been a witch from the dark and vilest order of hell. No other could produce such wickedness or evil as her mother.

Clarissa had been born from an alliance her mother had made with a male witch by the name of Nicholas. This century she was sure that Nicholas was using the name of Blair. She had followed him here and then found he had just disappeared with his newest courtesan some witch by the name of Angelique. She had been curious about this Angelique since she was suppose to be an equal to her mother. That was according to Daddy Nick. When her mother had been rejected and deserted by Nicholas she had turned and taken a succubus as a mate they had conceived Elias. Now in order for Elias to live he needed the human's life force. So he always sought out the most pure of the life's essences he could find. He had always been attracted to a type and usually they were blonds.

With her hair down she was actually attractive for a middle-aged spinster. She had given up on hoping to have a normal happy life. So she had taken on the responsibility of caring for Elias and watching that he never went too far when seeking his nourishment. She had made concessions over the years allowing him to keep one when he became truly attached. Then she would let him play with that one a little longer until he was ready to consume and devour the whole of the essence and life force she held. Then she would let him dress them and use them as his life like dolls.

She moved to her four-poster bed, sat on the edge and sighed; she could hear the slapping noise and knew he was about ready to fall asleep. When she heard his moan of pleasure she knew she could finally sleep and not have to worry about Elias until the morning.

Carolyn moved into the drawing room of the great house of Collinwood. Followed by Gregory Trask she flopped down on the sofa and kicked off her shoes. "Why not go home or to your old girlfriend's room. I am sure you would much rather be with her for the rest of this night than with me."

Greg had expected this since she had sat cold and silent all the way home and indicated that hell would freeze over before she went back to his house with him for the night. "Look Carolyn, it had been a while since I saw her last, it was a surprise and we were college friends only."

Carolyn glowered at him, "Friends only, you were practically trying to run your leg up her crotch friendly." Carolyn grabbed the pillow and smacked her fist into it. "Look, if you are done with me then don't make me watch you rub all over someone else." She slammed the pillow down on the seat cushion next to her. Greg moved to the bar and found the brandy and poured him a glass then turned to look at her. He had really messed up tonight. If he ruined this deal he could kiss his contacts through her good bye. Moving to sit across from her on one of the wingback chairs he spoke softly.

"Look Baby I was not trying to run my leg into her crotch. Rebecca was a cold date at the very least we all thought she was gay and not into men in college." He knew he had just lied through his teeth. He also knew that because she had been dubbed the unattainable in college all the guys tried and when they failed that is what they said to assuage their egos for being shot down. Falling back on his old college habits he lifted the brandy snifter and drank watching her over the glass. "Come on baby don't be mad. You know there is only one girl for me and that girl is you. No one can take your place."

Carolyn glared at him she knew he was trying to lay a load of crap on her and a part of her recognized a con when she heard and saw one but another part of her; the part that had begun to care too much for him wanted to believe him. "Then make it up to me. I think I nice piece of jewelry would be a good beginning and then we will see where we stand after I see what kind of value you hold to me." She knew he could afford it and she was not shy about asking for make up gifts.

Standing she moved to the hallway and stopped, on the table was a note from Willie, she glanced at it and frowned, "Looks like Willie could not find Barnabas or Vicki to tell them about mother." She crumpled the paper up and sighed. Willie had always been her fall back in case she could not find anyone else to make her happy for the night. Now he was tied to that milk toast woman that worked for Lang. Sighing deeply she turned facing Gregory she spoke softly.

"Look, I am going to bed, call me later tomorrow morning and we will discuss our relationship or lack there of at that time. Goodnight and let yourself out." She moved up the stairs. He stood watching her go up the stairs and for the first time since meeting her, he found her to be very intriguing.

"Carolyn, please allow me to make this up to you and to grovel properly if that is what you want." He set the snifter down moved to the foot of the stairs. "I will make it up to you I promise."

Willie paced the floor he looked at the clock and waited patiently while his sister found a comfortable room. Taking the one next to his she made her way down the stairs and paused watching him pace back and forth. "Willie?"

He paused hearing her voice. "Oh Rebecca, sorry I did not hear you come down. Did you find a room?" He moved to meet her at the foot of the stairs and escorted her to one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Yes, I took the one next to your room. Are you sure Mr. Collins won't be upset with me staying here until I can talk to Mrs. Stoddard?" She crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap.

"Yeah it will be all right. He won't mind. Look, I gotta go do something, while you were upstairs a phone call came in and it was about Mrs. Stoddard. I need to go over to Collinwood and leave a note that I don't know how to get in touch with Barnabas or Vicki."

Rebecca nodded, "I understand, I thought I would go up and get ready for bed. I am a little tired." Willie was just so glad to have her there that he was agreeable to about anything she suggested at this time.

"Oh, okay, well you go on up, the bathroom is down the hallway and well just make yourself at home." He moved to pull his coat from the rack and went out the door.

Rebecca went to the bay windows and waved when he pulled down the driveway. Turning she peered up at the portrait of Barnabas. "Well thank you Mr. Collins for making me at home." She turned and made her way up the stairs and paused, she smelt a lovely scent of jasmine perfume. Turning she saw a transparent figure down the hallway and felt her heart leap into her throat. "Hello." A small voice of a child spoke to her from behind. Turning around she looked down at the sweet face of a young girl.

"Why hello, what is your name?" She was surprised to learn the house had children. She had thought it was only Willie and his employer Barnabas that lived here. The child was lovely in her old fashion nightdress and wearing a mob hat. She locked her arms behind her back and shifted back and forth she looked up to Rebecca, "My name is Sarah and your name is Rebecca and you are Willie's sister." She spoke so matter of fact that Rebecca was taken aback somewhat.

"Well pleased to meet you Sarah. Do you live here?" she looked around for a nanny or someone other than herself that would take care of her. Then peered back at the sweet little girl.

"Yes, that is my room over there." She pointed to a door a little way down the hallway where she had thought she had saw a transparent figure disappear from view. "Would you like to see my room and play with me?" She skipped down the hallway to a door and opened it. "Come on you can see my nursery, Willie did a nice job making it like it was a long time ago." Sarah moved into her nursery and sat on the floor to play with her cotton and cornhusk doll.

Rebecca made her way over to the door and peered in and found the room was lovely and perfectly preserved for a child that might have lived in the eighteenth century. "You have a very nice room."

Rebecca moved to sit in a rocking chair by the fireplace. "Thank you. You are pretty, you remind me of my nurse maid I had until I got too old for one and then Miss Winters came and was my governess." Rebecca found the child a delight if not somewhat confused.

"When are you going to tell Willie the truth about you?" She said without looking up from her doll as she gently finger combed the hair of her doll. She did not have to see the shocked look on her face she knew she had shocked her with her question.

"Why what do you mean Sarah? What truth about me?" She had rocked forward and locked her gaze to Sarah she waited to see if she really knew her secret.

"That you are not really who you say you are, that you are really his mother and you are bound by a warlock." Sarah said softly she innocently played with her doll on the floor. Rebecca paled, how on earth could this child know she had made a deal with a male witch to see her son one more time but to do so she had to take the form of her daughter. "That you gave your daughter to the warlock and he has her in a death like coma in a crypt not far from here." She looked up and pinned those oh so innocent eyes on Rebecca. "That you are pretending to be your daughter just so you could see Willie one more time before the warlock lets you move on to the after life."

Her words were like a nail in her coffin each time she spoke. "Why whatever do you mean Sarah. I think you have an over active imagination and I am sure that Miss Winters would not like you lying like this." Rebecca was very unnerved by those piercing blue eyes Sarah had pinned her with her stare.

"Don't you know Miss Fielding that I would know another dead person when I saw them? I thought that would be as plain to you as it was to me." Rebecca watched her shimmer and slowly disappeared in front of her leaving the room ice cold. "You are not a very good mother to do that to your daughter, you really should be ashamed of yourself. Rebecca had a right to meet her brother." Sarah's voice echoed the room she shifted back into view.

"You don't understand Sarah, my sister never let me see him again and I wanted to desperately to see him one more time before I moved on into the light." Tears had edged her eyes she watched the child shift about the room in her ethereal form.

"Now you won't get to go into the light, only darkness beckons you since you signed over the rights to your soul to that warlock that plans to use you against my brother and Willie." Sarah's tone had taken on a more adult attitude with a hint of the innocence she still managed to hold.

Rebecca watched another form that began to materialize in the room. The hint of jasmine was filling the very air around her with the appearance of this figure. "You my dear have sold your soul to a very unscrupulous warlock that plans to use you and your daughter for his own ends and that is the destruction of the Collins Family and this world." Josette now stood like an avenging angel over the woman that claimed to be Rebecca Ann Loomis Fielding. "Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions for being so careless?" The French woman that had been mistress of this house at one time now stood before the cowering girl.

"I wanted to be with my son one more time is that so hard to understand how much I missed him? My sister kept him from me and then I died in prison and was never to know how he turned out or what happened to him." She stood and paced to the window to peer out at the front lawn. "Imagine my joy when I was trying to connect with my daughter and that Private Investigator showed up at her door and told her she had a brother looking for her. I saw my chance to see him but I could not do it without the help of another."

Sarah sighed and looked at Josette, "So he showed up and saw you in your ethereal form, knew how vulnerable you were and made you a deal. He gave you a chance to live again and see Willie and you never asked him what he wanted from you in exchange?" Josette was condemning her for more than just wanting to see her son, she was condemning her for accepting the first offer made. Folding her arms over her chest she shook her head.

"You never questioned that he wanted you to use your daughter's body while her essence lies in a coma in your cold dead body did you wonder if he would be able to give her back her life?" Josette floated to stand next to the woman that now watched the night's shadows creep further across the front lawn of the old house. "Are you aware that she may not be able to come back to her body now that you have used it for as long as you have?" That she might as well be dead and you killed your own child for the sake of another child? How do you think Willie will react to this information once he knows about you?" Josette was not giving up.

Tears rolled down her cheek, "I wondered and I regretted once it was done I even questioned what had I done? But I thought and always will think that he can return her essence to this body so she may have her own life. You have to believe me."

Sarah moved to take her hand. "We will help you but you must never have any further contact with the warlock with whom you made this deal." Sarah smiled at the tearful woman reaching forward to take her hand.

"Dry your eyes and go to your room Mrs. Loomis, Sarah and I will need to figure out how to get you back to your body and your daughter to her body before the warlock knows you have changed your mind on your contract with him." Josette spoke with soothing tones as she looked at Sarah holding the woman's hand.

"Thank you, thank you both so much. When I saw him tonight my heart melted and when he called me mommy I thought I would cave and answer him as his mother. I just missed him so much." She swiped at the tears that were now drying on her cheeks.

Josette sighed, turned to Sarah and spoke softly, "Come Mon Cheri we have work to do." Rebecca watched the two take hands and disappear into the very air around her.

Rebecca collapsed onto the chair rocking forward she began to weep, "Oh god, what have I done? Oh god what have I done! Please let me make this right!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vicki laid her head back on the seat back of the car. "Vicki are you all right?" Daphne glanced away from the road to check on her friend and noted how pale she looked. Her features reflected by the headlights of passing vehicles.

"I think so, I am just very tired." Her voice sounded weak and she did sound tired.

"That is not uncommon when you get a sudden rush of adrenalin. It exhausts the body. It will pass once you rest." Vicki closed her eyes and sighed deeply trying to cleanse her body of the tension she had felt and her mind from the tumbling thoughts that filled every fiber of her mind.

"I hope so, it was very frightening when those men came in and then grabbed me. I don't know what came over me! I just reacted." She heard Daphne chuckle softly.

"I would say it was the right reaction. You saved Charles from being shot and then you could have been shot as well as Barnabas. You were very lucky that the man was such a poor shot."

Vicki thought about that moment and how angry she had been when the fool had tried to shoot her. "I really don't know what came over me Daphne, I was so angry and the thought he could have shot Barnabas or Charles I just reacted."

Daphne chuckled softly, "Please don't think I find that amusing Vicki, I don't. I just am so glad that you got angry and reacted. I can just imagine the look on that man's face when he felt himself thrown through that door by little old you!"

Vicki had to think for a moment and she had to admit, the startled and unbelieving look on his face was very amusing when he realized she had sent him sailing almost thirty feet in the air to land out at the feet of that State trooper. Joining Daphne in the chuckle she had felt her earlier distress was no longer a part of her thoughts and Daphne had distracted her from the seriousness of the past three hours. The two women were having a nice chuckled in the end.

Barnabas sat watching the passing scenery with each mile they traveled. The night had grown overcast and he felt the air held a hint of a storm approaching from the west this time. Quentin spoke what Barnabas had been thinking, "Looks like a Canadian flow is going to bring us some rain." Quentin and Barnabas were following the girls both cars were heading back to Collinsport and the old house. "So, you say that Vicki reacted to Carolyn's scream from over three blocks away and inside the building?"

"Yes, she was up and out of the building so fast I did not realize she was gone until I turned to her empty chair." Barnabas sighed and studied the car in front of them, his concern written on his features.

Quentin was astounded, "She recognized Carolyn's scream that far away. And no one noticed except for you?"

Barnabas shook his head. "Maggie noticed she was gone. However because it was right when the college students were making their way into the room and it was becoming more crowded Maggie asked if Vicki had gone to the ladies room. I naturally said it would seem she had."

Quentin was concerned for his cousin and his fiancé she was reacting with these special powers without thought to what others would think. "Then we must assume that she had received some of your vampiric senses and abilities?" Quentin dimmed his brights at the approach of another car when it passed he reset his high beams noting that a heavy fog was beginning to roll in with the impending storm.

"Yes, I realized where she was just by the fact I sensed her fear from that large wolf. I had not heard Carolyn scream so far away." Barnabas too had begun to notice the advance of the fog as it began to form with the warmer air coming from the west and the cooler air of the Pacific Ocean.

"I suppose it was a good thing we left when we did, I would not like the thought of Daphne navigating this soupy mess." Quentin remarked was watching the pools of fog beginning to form in front of his headlights and moved to his fog lights and lower beams.

"I am just grateful she was able to drive Vicki and give us a chance to discuss this situation." Barnabas was still marveling at how far things had come that a machine could travel as fast as this car and it was equipped with a device that could allow for better view into the night when the fog was designed to obscure the hidden dangers of the night.

"Well we need to work with Vicki on this penchant she has for using her new found abilities and if she got some of your strength and your hearing and speed with the transference I wonder what else she has attained and what she received from me." Quentin had wondered if any of his immortality had affected Vicki after the process had been performed. He had felt weak from the process but chalked it up to it being what he had gone through giving up some of his life force for his cousin's fiancé. Seeing the outline of the green sign denoting that Collinsport exit was in five miles, Quentin was feeling a little more relieved that they were getting closer to home. "We will try and work with her and see how we can train her to not just instantly react."

Barnabas nodded then sighed, "The problem is that each time she has used her new found abilities family members were in danger and there was something else Quentin." Barnabas had to think about this 'feeling' he had sensed earlier when the wolf tried to attack Vicki and Carolyn.

"What is that my good friend?" Quentin noted Daphne's turn signal and knew they were coming to the exit. Flipping on his turn signal he followed her lead and began to move over. Taking just a second to look over at his cousin's profile outlined in the dim lights of the interior lights of the car.

He rubbed his finger over the top of his lip while he rested his hand on his cane "Earlier when Vicki had reacted to Carolyn's scream and the wolf nearly attacked them. There were two occurrences that had me puzzled and made me feel uncomfortable and it had nothing to do with Vicki's reaction."

His voice had grown soft as he thought about his other senses picking up on something intrinsically not the wolf. He narrowed his eyes while thinking about the area and standing next to Vicki. "It was hard to put a finger on what it was but there was something else there, something I felt had a darker nature and was evil. It had an odd odor to it. Something I cannot quite put my finger on."

Quentin knew his cousin would recognize something evil in the air hell he knew he would have instantly known if from his own innate abilities. His concerned had been over the description of the wolf. He was being drawn back to a time before, when he had to worry about a full moon. "What do you think it was?"

Quentin found the new subject matter unnerving while they moved through the city of Collinsport heading now towards the family estate. He waited for Barnabas to gather his thoughts. He was trying to explain the unexplainable so Quentin knew he deserved his patience.

"I felt there was something there watching us and it felt like it was waiting before it made its move." Barnabas had found the simplest way of explaining what was happening at the moment. It had a familiar feel to it something he had experienced and had done in days past.

"Exactly what do you mean? You don't think it was Angelique do you? Or Bradford has he come back?" Quentin passed the gates leading up to Collinwood; he had already decided he and Daphne would be spending the night at the Old House. There was no way that he was going out for the rest of this night not with the fog moving in as quickly as it had. He did not wish to try and navigate back to the big house with all this soupy mess starting to make the night even more treacherous.

He certainly did not wish seeing Daphne try to drive in it any more than she had to this night. He also was giving Barnabas time to think about his questions as he moved slowly behind the red taillights of the Collins' Estate car. "Not Angelique or Bradford. It was something very old and new to this area. I felt like it was something that was lying in wait and watching biding its time before it decided to strike." Barnabas also felt it was watching the girls and resented him.

"I see, you sure you were not reacting to the large wolf nearly attacking Vicki?" Quentin pulled up next to the girl's car, moving the gearshift into park he waited a moment and studied his cousin again then switched off his car. The muffled voices of the girls seemed to come from a distance with the heaviness of the fog in the confines of the car. He watched them move to the front entrance and into the house. Barnabas had sat thinking about what he had felt.

"No, not the wolf. Although that wolf was not a normal size wolf, he was considerably larger than most wolves I have ever had any contact with in the past." Barnabas undid his seat belt, opened his car door and stepped out into the cloying wetness that had not bothered him before in his vampire state but now was uncomfortably cold and annoying.

Quentin followed him out and together they made their way to the door when the door was thrust open and Vicki was rushing out head long into Barnabas' arms followed by Daphne. "Vicki? Where are you going?"

She was obviously very distressed. "Mrs. Stoddard was injured and she is in the hospital!" She was so distraught she was not fit to drive anywhere.

Daphne was upset that Vicki was thinking about trying to drive into Collinsport in this mess. "I tried to tell her it would be impossible to go into Collinsport tonight. We had enough problems getting here." Daphne moved into Quentin's hold she looked from her friend to Quentin.

Barnabas forcefully turned her around. "Come Victoria, this is an emotional reaction from tonight. You will come in and calm down and allow me to make a few phone calls to find out what happened. I am not allowing you out in this mess especially what you have already been through this night." Vicki did hear the reason in his voice but a part of her wanted to make sure that Mrs. Stoddard was not on death's door. Allowing Barnabas to guide her back in the house they all paused to take off their coats.

Willie stood in the hallway looking upset and anxious. "Um Barnabas, Mr. Collins, Roger Collins called earlier and said that Mrs. Stoddard was attacked by a large wolf tonight. It knocked her down and she has a concussion and they are keeping her at the hospital for observation."

The parties moved to the foyer and divested themselves of their coats standing to watch Willie while he explained what had happened earlier at Collinwood. "So Willie, she is just being kept for observation and nothing more?" Glancing up to peer at an obviously upset Willie Barnabas waited for his response.

Quentin had been concerned she might have been bitten or mauled in some form. "She was not bitten or scratched by the creature was she?" Quentin waited and then hung up his coat he turned to face Willie.

Feeling like he was now the center of attention Willie wanted to squirm under all the expectant looks that were now directed his way. "No it knocked her down and she hit her head, she struggled with it until Roger hit it with a large candleholder and it seemed to hurt the animal and he ran off."

Quentin turned and moved into the drawing room a look of concern edged his face he thought about all the heavy candleholders in the drawing room. He knew those holders were made of silver and had to be concerned over the fact the wolf reacted to a large silver object. Shoving his hands into his pockets he watched the fire now burning in the fireplace. Three times now reports of a large wolf attacking people had come to his attention and he was now concerned that this was beginning to bring back old memories he would have rather have forgotten.

His concern now was for Elizabeth and whether or not this creature had bitten her. Daphne moved to his side placing her delicate hand on his shoulder. "Quentin? Are you all right dear?" Her voice was so soft and soothing he had to smile.

"Yes, my dear I am just tired from all the excitement tonight. I am just glad that Charles could finish out the rest of the night." He was being glib about his thoughts but found it was distracting to darker area of where his thoughts had traveled. "I think that tonight we will be staying here with the fog as bad it is, near zero visibility we do not need to be driving in this mess for the rest of the night and will let the storm blow it out to sea." Quentin thought perhaps he had distracted Daphne with his explanation.

Turning he watched Barnabas lead Vicki into the drawing room. "Why don't we go to the library where it will be a lot more comfortable and cozy and we all can have a night cap? I believe Willie will be preparing rooms for you."

Vicki moved on through the louvered doors to the back hallway and down to the library, she had been distracted and upset while Willie had explained the events of the night and that his sister was spending the night in the room next to his. She noted that he was concerned that Barnabas might not like him having a relative over and was surprised that he reassured Willie that it was perfectly fine to allow her the night respite here in the old house. Leaving Barnabas to pass along his instructions she moved to the library and sat in front of the fire.

She was chilled to the bone and could not shake the uneasy feeling that the Collins Family appeared to be under a dark cloud of oppressive doom and despair of late. Rubbing her arms she closed her eyes. "Do not be afraid Victoria, all will be fine." The voice as soft and heavily accented with a French accent. Opening her eyes she smiled as she looked at the transparent figure of Josette then her scent surrounded her.

Vicki spoke softly, "Thank you Josette. I guess I am very tired. When I am very tired I have a hard time seeing the light at the end of the tunnel." Hearing the others moving down the hall she was a little resentful that she knew Josette would not stay around for them to see her. True to form, Josette began to shimmer and disappear. "I will come again, there is more I wish to discuss with you later." She was gone by the time the door opened and Barnabas led the others into the room.

He paused a look of curious wonder filled him. He turned peering about the rooms his eyes landed on Vicki. She nodded slowly to his unasked question and saw his smile. Moving aside he allowed Daphne and then Quentin entry to the room. "Would you all care for some claret cup?" He moved to the bottle of Claret on the table with the cups surrounding the decanter. Looking to the ladies for a confirmation. Vicki waved her hand in a negative response.

Daphne nodded, "Thank you that would be lovely." Smiling she moved to sit in the settee, she lowered herself down and looked the room over finding it very comfortable and relaxing.

"Quentin the brandy is in the cabinet, do feel free to avail yourself of its warmth and comfort." Barnabas poured out a cup of claret for Daphne moving to hand the cup to Daphne he turned to peer at Vicki. "My dear would you like anything to drink?"

Vicki shook her head. "No, I am not feeling that festive I am sorry. I suppose I am worried about Mrs. Stoddard. It was bad enough having Carolyn attacked by a wolf tonight but I find it highly coincidental that less than an hour later Mrs. Stoddard was attacked as well." Vicki's thoughts were directed to something more sinister about this whole sordid mess with the wolf attacking daughter then mother it almost seemed that the wolf was being directed to attack members of the same family.

She would have been surprised to know that Quentin's thoughts had tracked in about the same direction as her own thoughts and now more than ever he was concerned that this wolf was not an ordinary wolf but something darker with an even more evil intent. "Well there is little we can do about it tonight. I suggest we all sleep on it and tomorrow we will get more information and find out what happened. Oh by the way Quentin, that young Chris Jennings, did you discover anything more about him?"

Quentin sipped his brandy then lowered the glass to peer at the clarity of the liquid noting the amber fluid was not enough to dull his senses and appreciate the numbing sensation he used to enjoy from such sustenance in the past. "I found he is a distant relative related to me. How that is possible I am not sure. However I do have my detective's friends looking into his past. So far no return on any information."

That was another part of his distant past he would have rather have forgotten. He just needed to know if Jennings were the off spring of his and Jenny's relationship. If he was then he had solved the problem of the large wolf and was not sure how he was going to help him with that part of his life or even explain how he came by such a horrific condition by his accident of birth. A soft knock and all eyes turned to Willie's head as he popped it through the cracked door he just opened. "Um Quentin has Jeremiah's old room, and I put Daphne in Naomi's old room and of course Vicki has Josette's room."

He was feeling self-conscious with all eyes on him again and he shifted uneasily he wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Oh and the beds are turned down and I put gowns out for the ladies and Quentin I gave you a pair of Barnabas' pajamas so when you are all ready to retire the rooms are light with fires and the beds are warm." He looked expectantly to Barnabas hoping he had done the right thing.

"Thank you Willie, that was very kind of you and very good selections for room assignments. Now if you wish you may join us or go on to bed, it is entirely up to you." Barnabas had been very solicitous to him and this was unnerving for Willie.

"Oh no thank you Barnabas, I think I am going on to bed, I know my sister went to bed early and I suspect she likes getting up early so I shall wish everyone a good night." He turned and closed the door softly behind him. There it was again a moment for him to put down in his book. Barnabas had invited him to stay with him and the others like he was a member of the family. He felt pretty good about that while he moved up to his room and paused.

Cocking his head he cold have sworn he had heard crying somewhere nearby. Shrugging it off as to having imagined it, he moved to his room and prepared for bed. Closing his eyes he had a feeling he was being watched, sitting up he looked around the room and called softly, 'Sarah? Josette?" No response was forth coming so he just considered it was he was tired and the night was creepy. Closing his eyes he slipped into an uneasy sleep. His dreams filled with voices from the past and images of times long forgotten and in his sleep he softly called out "Mommy." A smile edging his lips as an image played into his sleep filled mind.

Once again he was transported back to the days when his father was on the road a lot and it was just he and his mother. That had been the best time of his past life he could remember. She would bake cookies and they would sit in front of the window looking out over the street and make up stories about the people that passed below. At night she would hold him and sing softly to him when he went to sleep. They would play and laugh and talk about their future. She had big plans for him becoming a doctor or lawyer when he would rather have been an Indian Chief. A game she played with him about the future, Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief, he always picked Indian Chief.

She would tickle his stomach and he would laugh and then grow quiet thinking about what she expected from him. His memory would go back to how that life had hit the toilet and early. It never failed his father would come home and things were back to the way they were when he left. His father would always find fault with his mother. The arguments were always over how she was raising their son. How he could be a man when he was pampered and treated like a baby. That the baby days were over and he needed to man up and be the man he should be.

Willie would hide under his bed and listen to the arguments and it never ended well for his mother when he would hear the resounding smack and the thump of her body hitting the floor. He could hear his father and imagine him standing over her with his fist raised to hit her again. It would make him cringe and he would close his eyes and tremble because his father was so mean and cruel and he knew it would be a matter of time before he would bust through his door and scream at him how worthless he was and he would amount to nothing.

Boy he had proved his dad right there hadn't he? He was now in the part of his sleep of how he looked at his father's image and the more he looked the more he saw his own image superimposed over his father's face. That would wake him up quickly with a start. This time he seemed to be stuck in the past and he twisted in his sleep. Shaking his head back and forth he began to weep he saw his face superimposed over father's image and now the woman on the floor was not his mother but the image of his sister Rebecca.

He stood over her and saw her shift her form from that of Rebecca to her mother lying, pale and decaying in a coffin with a man standing over her form. He tried to look at the image of the man that was watching his mother's body. He could not make it out. The voice was soft and subtle as he spoke to the dead woman in the casket. "You belong to me now my dear now and forever, I hope you enjoy your visit with your son. Before it is all said and done I shall destroy Collinwood and all that reside there. And the instrument of that destruction will be you."

With those words uttered he put his hand on the lid of the casket and Willie saw it a ring on the man's pinky finger, he had seen that ring before and he knew he should know that voice. Sitting up he swiped his hands over his wet eyes and frowned.

What the hell did that dream mean? How come he was dreaming about his mother and that man who the hell was that man? He lay back down on his bed and began to take deep breaths to calm his thoughts and his body.

From the corner the little girl smiled she watched Willie, softly she spoke her words unheard by Willie in the here and now. But in the distant part of his mind he thought he head a voice, soft and sweet and filled with words of warning. "_Soon Willie, soon you will know it all." _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Motionless. That was how Vicki felt; she was motionless standing eyes closed and only listening. The very air around her became active with so much at one time. There was the buzz of voices from across the room, then the sound of radio blaring out the disk jockey's voice while he announced a request. Slowly she pivoted on the balls of her feet in a circle. Hesitating for a moment she began to open her eyes. Then she took her time to study her surroundings. She could pick out and saw minute flecks of dust and insects small gnats that were hanging on with the fall's chilled breeze. In one millisecond she had become a microphone, and the lens of a high-powered camera as her surroundings. She had become a part of the living space around her.

Barnabas spoke softly from across the room, "Now concentrate on my voice Vicki, my voice only, block out all the other distractions and concentrate on my voice. "Vicki fixed her gaze on him nodded slowly narrowed her eyes and began to try and only hear his words as he spoke to her. "That is right look at me and concentrate on what I am saying and nothing else." She began to lock down the other noises that were distracting and focused on his voice and his voice only. One by one the sounds began to grow less noticeable and finally all she heard was his voice.

"Now, deep breathe and hear the sound of your breath while you exhale and try to block it with my voice as you do. As you block out that sound and only hear what I am saying to you." He encouraged her to do as he bid and watched her. She closed her eyes and he saw her chest expand with her deep breath she took. Then her shoulders and her chest moved. She was slowly exhaling her breath and listening to his voice. He could sense she was struggling to only hear his voice. "That is right listen to me. I am here for you and you can do this. Now listen for my voice and hear only my voice. That is it, my voice is what you are listening for and only my voice." He continued to watch her face.

There it was, the smile he expected to see when she had accomplished the feat he had just encouraged her to complete. "Excellent my dear you are adjusting to the surroundings and learning to listen to what is important and blocking out the superfluous. That is how you must at this point in your life learn to accept and adapt."

Vicki opened her eyes and nodded slowly, "Thank you so much Barnabas. You must realize how difficult this has been for me."

Barnabas moved to her and gathered her into his arms. "I do realize how difficult this had been for you my dear Vicki. That is why Quentin and I have agreed to help you deal with this newest aspect of your life. You are going to find that with the two life forces that were used to bring you back to us, you have acquired some very unique skills. It is how you deal with these skills that will ultimately define you and your new life."

Vicki sighed she leaned into his hold. "Barnabas perhaps you should have just let me go and allowed me to die that night. Then I would not be such an embarrassment and threat to you and Quentin." She felt his hold tighten on her and he whispered softly into her ear.

"My dearest Victoria, do not ever think or say that again. You are the dearest most precious life I have ever held in my heart. To think of you as no more would be devastating to me." His voice had taken on a tremor with his thoughts of loosing her forever to death.

His sudden extreme emotions were over whelming her as she felt the pain she had just caused him. Blinking back tears she clutched his arm and held tightly onto him not wishing to let him go. Her hold tightened on him and held to him. "I am sorry Barnabas please forgive me. I would not wish to cause you this pain." He could feel her trembling against him speaking passionately of her feelings.

Willie had started down the stairs and hearing Vicki with Barnabas quietly withdrew back up the stairs. Walking past the door to his sister's room he stopped before the door to knock. Raising his hand he stopped, something was bothering him since his dream last night. Leaning his head to the door he pressed his ear to the door. Leaning back he knocked lightly, "Becky?" his call was soft filled with concern.

It was way past noon and she should have been up, knocking lightly again he called, "Becky?" Slowly he moved his fingers to the doorknob and turned, "Becky?" He stepped into the room prepared to avert his eyes if he were to see something he should not. Entering the room he saw her bed was made, her clothing was folded neatly on the end of the bed. It appeared she was preparing to put it in one of the drawers. Looking around he stepped into the hallway looking to the bathroom. The door was open and no sign of his sister.

"Hmm, I wonder where she is? Maybe she went to the kitchen to get something to eat." Willie stepped out of her room closing the door behind him. Moving to the rear stairs Willie moved briskly down the steps to come to a stop in the kitchen entrance. Looking around at the empty kitchen Willie scratched his head. Stepping into the kitchen more fully he saw a note on the table.

Moving to the note he began to read, "_Dear William, I have gone to town and will stop by Collinwood to check with Mrs. Stoddard to see if I might have use of the cottage Carolyn spoke of last evening. Sorry I missed you this morning. I will see you around six tonight. I love you very much, your sister Becky_." Willie had read the note aloud laid it on the table and sighed.

Looking around the room he felt bereft not having a chance to speak to his sister before she left for the day. Moving back up the servant's stairs he made his way to his room. There was not much more he could do until Vicki and Barnabas were out of the way. Moving to his bed he lay on his bed and watched the ceiling. He counted the number of cobwebs in the corner, listened to the fall of rain hitting the windowpane of his room. Closing his eyes he allowed the sounds to lull him into a light nap.

Carolyn's chatter had become constant from the moment she picked her mother up from the hospital until they arrived back at Collinwood. "So, I have decided I need to spend more time at home and help you mother. I have been very neglectful of my duties as your daughter."

"Carolyn darling, it is not necessary for you to give up your social life to cater to me. I am fine; it was a horrible accident that I was knocked down by that big wolf. I must say I have never seen a wolf as big as that one before last night."

Carolyn thought a moment. "I guess they are growing larger, the one that tried to attack me in Collinsport was huge. He almost seemed abnormally large and he was quick. If Vicki had not blocked him and that Adam person been there to stop him I am afraid I would have been his dinner."

Liz frowned, "I just find it odd how both of us were attacked by a large wolf on the same night almost an hour apart. I am worried about David and his wayward play areas. If he is out after dark and gets caught by something like that I fear he could very well be killed." Liz was doing what she did best and that was fret. Her fretting was beginning to rub off on Carolyn,

"Another reason I should stay closer to the house now to help keep an eye on David, not that I think Vicki could not handle David alone it would just be nice to give her a break and have some more time with Cousin Barnabas. You know especially now that they are engaged."

Liz chewed her bottom lip. "I am not sure if they are engaged or not. I have not seen a ring on her finger. I just have Barnabas saying he has asked her and she said yes." Carolyn thought it odd too. She knew her cousin was very strict about customs and traditions and she too had wondered why there was no engagement ring on Vicki's finger.

"Well I am sure once they find the perfect ring he will put it on her finger and claim her as his for now and forever." Carolyn was playing the romantic speaking wistfully. She personally had wondered if Gregory would ever ask her to marry him or if she was only going to be his pretty side ornament to show off to his friends.

Elizabeth sensing where her thoughts had drifted asked with a cautionary tone, "And you Carolyn? Are you and Greg moving your relationship towards something more permanent?" Liz slid her gaze over her daughter's pensive features noting her chew her lip while she wrestled with her response.

"I think Gregory needs to learn to appreciate me more than he has lately. I feel he has taken me for granted and well, it might be a good time for a small separation from each other." It had taken a lot for her to say that since she had been treating her relationship with Trask as a drug for her ego.

"So, he is loosing interests and wants to move on?" Liz translated the unsaid part of Carolyn's response.

"No, he is not paying me the proper attention and has some bad habits that annoy me to no end mother. Another really good reason to spend more time helping you at home."

Liz had sat quietly thinking about her daughter and the lack of responsibility that she had shown lately. She compared her to Vicki her levelheaded even-tempered daughter and found that she had over indulged Carolyn. Sighing softly she chewed on her lip thinking of how she would some day be able to approach Vicki and tell her the secret that Liz had kept for over twenty-five years. Pulling under the supportive canopy at the entrance of Collinwood, Liz opened the door and gingerly slid from the car. She paused to look around the area in the daylight and found it hard to believe that she had come so near to death the night before when the wolf charged and attacked her in the foyer of the great house of Collinwood.

She turned to the door and paused, the door was flung open and David came dashing out to throw his arms around his aunt's waist. "Aunt Elizabeth! I am so glad you are home and not hurt any more!"

Elizabeth Stoddard put her arm over David's shoulder and led him back to the house, "I too am glad I was not hurt as badly."

David was hugging her close, "Father said it was a really big wolf and that he had to hit it to get it off of you. That you could have died!" He was filled with his excitement and was easily tiring Elizabeth with his enthusiasm. "I am so glad you were not killed Aunt Elizabeth, I would have much preferred it being father being attacked than you."

Liz understood his sentiment, she had wished he had expressed it a little differently, "Well David had it not been for your father I very well may have died, and I don't think I could have been as brave as he was and saved him."

David shrugged, "Oh well, the important thing is that you are not hurt and are home now."

"And I am wondering if you have those assignments I gave you earlier done?" Vicki with Barnabas following moved into the foyer through the open door. She directed her schoolmarm look at her charge.

"Yes I have Miss Winters and it's on the desk in the library just like you told me to do and I finished tomorrow's assignment too." Vicki was pleased with his progress.

"Well maybe I should double up your assignments to keep you busy." She stepped past the vestibule and moved more fully into the foyer, sliding her coat off to feel Barnabas taking her coat from her. She glanced over her shoulder to see he had removed his own jacket and hung it up and was waiting for her coat.

"Oh no Miss Winters please don't double up my assignments, I wanted to get done just in case Aunt Elizabeth could not come home and was going to be staying in the hospital and I would get to see her there." His look pleaded her to relent on giving him more homework.

"All right for now David, you can go on out and play but stay close to the house. We don't know where that wolf is that attacked your Aunt and Carolyn." David was slipping on his coat and sighed huge.

"Oh don't worry about me, Sarah has told me the safest places to play would be and there is no wolf in those areas." He had moved through the door and out it before any more comments could be made or questions asked. Vicki had noticed that when Sarah's name had been mentioned that the hold Barnabas held on her arm had tightened somewhat and she shook her arm subtly letting him know he was hurting her arm. With the slight shake he had loosen his grip on her arm relaxing next to her.

"Well mother I am going up to change, and then will be down, now if there is anything you need me to do, run errands, go to the cannery for you just let me know." Carolyn smiled, kissed her mother on the cheek and turned to dash up the stairs to her room.

Those in the foyer watched her move up the stairs and out of sight. Vicki turned her attention back to Mrs. Stoddard, "I am so sorry I was not here for you last night Mrs. Stoddard. Are you sure you should be up and moving about?"

Elizabeth moved to Vicki's side and slid her arm around her waist walking with her into the drawing room. "I am fine, just a little bump on the head that knocked me out." Vicki walked slowly with her to the sofa and sat next to her. Barnabas sat on the other side of Vicki watching quietly the play between the two.

"Is there anything I can do?" Vicki was concerned for her employer noting her lack of color and the slight bruise over her left eye.

"Not really my dear. I do think though between you and Carolyn I might become an invalid and need to be placed in a rest home if you keep showering me with all this attention."

Vicki chuckled softly, "It is only because we care for you and your health is important to all of us."

"So I am told repeatedly. No dear I am fine, just a bit tired. You never rest well in the hospital what with them coming in and checking you every hour on the hour." Liz sounded very put out and truthfully would have like to retire to her room and take a nap now that she was safely back in her own home.

"As long as you know how much we care and we just want to help if we can." Vicki tried to reassure her that she was being respectful and only wishing to help.

"I understand perfectly and I promise you both." She looked from Barnabas to Vicki, "I promise you both that I shall go up to my room and lie down for a little while before lunch and maybe you two can find something to occupy your time?" Liz stood slowly smiling her appreciation to both Vicki and Barnabas.

Vicki stood along with Barnabas walking with her to the stairs. "Remember if you need anything just let us know?" Barnabas spoke to her retreating back watching Elizabeth go up the stairs.

Liz paused looked down at the two nodded and smiled, "Oh don't worry if I need anything, you will be the first to know." They watched her disappear into the family's private section of the second floor.

"I really am concerned for her, she did not look well, don't you think?" Vicki turned her concerned gaze to Barnabas. He nodded slowly.

"I think she is just exhausted from the ordeal of nearly being killed by a wild animal. She will rest and I am sure will be feeling better soon enough to run circles around us." Barnabas placed his hand on Vicki's elbow turning her to escort her back into the drawing room. "Now, do you think you can get the estate car and we could take a trip into Collinsport?"

"I can get the estate car with no problem, why do you wish to go to Collinsport?" Vicki was curious to say the least he had never asked to go into Collinsport this early before and she suspected he was planning something.

"I will tell you once we are on the road. We will be meeting Quentin, Julia, Elliott, and Daphne at the Blue Whale later for lunch. For now I just wish you to take me to Collinsport." Barnabas was being very mysterious. Not wishing to pry, Vicki moved to the key cabinet collecting the key to the Bentley. Coming back to the foyer she found Barnabas had put his coat back on and was holding her coat.

"Now shall we head to the main street of Collinsport and find a place to park. Then I shall escort you to where we need to be for the appointment I made."

Rebecca moved through the cemetery and paused at the stately looking concrete building. The words were time worn and weathered from years of harsh winters and hurricane infested years. Looking overhead the worn face of the angelic cherub that posed as a guardian over those inside looked down from his dark socketed eyes. It gave her a chill to look upon the features of something that should represent peace but all she could think of was demonic.

Going to the Iron Gate she tugged and it gave a resistive irritated squeal from the rusty hinges that held the door in place. The door opened then hung only allowing six inches to squeeze through the gate and step inside the dark damp building that at one time held the bodies of all the notables and nobles of this town. Stepping over to a vault she stood looking at the lid and sighed.

Putting her hands to the lid she used her weight to slide the lid over and peer at the bronze casket. A chill swept through her body she looked at the slightly aged casket. Lifting the lid she looked down upon familiar features. They were frozen with embalming fluid and looked peaceful. "Rebecca my sweet child I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I will find a way to bring you back to your body, to your life, I promise I am not a bad mother but one desperate to see a child she had not seen in so long."

A wail filled the chamber she stood in, the keening was so heart wrenching and filled with anguish reverberated around the room. "MOOOOTTTHHHER HEEEELLLPP MEEEE!" Rebecca stepped back dropping the lid to the casket. Her eyes wide open had become filled with fear. Using her weight she slid the lid back in place, then slumped against the vault.

"Oh my dearest daughter, I am so sorry. I will help you. I just need to know how." Rebecca covered her face with her hands and wept; through her sobs she heard the voice that had haunted her earlier.

"Mother seek out a man named Marley, Harlan Marley. He will help, then take that man to Professor Timothy Stokes, Professor Stokes will help reverse what you have . . . " Her voice was cut off and once again there was an anguished filled shrill scream that echoed around her.

"What? What is happening?" Rebecca stood up looking around in the darkness then he stepped from the shadows, standing in his perfectly groom three piece suit, bowler hat, twisting that damn pinky ring on his finger.

"Shame, shame, Mrs. Loomis, you should have not gone behind my back. Now you will need to be punished for disobeying me and trying to break our contract." Nicholas Blair's dark beady eyes twinkled with the mischief he was about to stir. "Now what would be a befitting punishment for disobeying me?" He moved around the room, his foot falls echoing in the dungeon like atmosphere.

He smiled and that gave his carefully groomed mustache a twitch of its own. "I know your son, Willie or William. What shall I do to William Loomis?" He rubbed his hands together in a devilishly delightful way that gave him a more ominous look. "I shall make him have a nasty accident. Yes, I think that will remind you of what you should and should not do."

"No! Don't hurt Willie; he is the innocent in all of this. If you have to punish someone then let it be me!" She cried through tear filled eyes she watched him smile, tuck his chin shake his head and fade back into the darkness that surrounded him like a liquid blanket. Rebecca fell to the floor her body wracked with sobs afraid to move and afraid not to move she cried out he anguish and slammed her fists against the stone floor a braising them and bringing blood to her palms and knuckles. "No, no, no." she cried over and over rocking and hugging her arms close to her chest.

She could not allow this to continue to have to figure out a way to return to the world of restless spirits and bring her daughter back. "I am sorry Becky, I am so sorry Willie, I am sorry." She wept into the shadows that grew longer with the light beginning to fade to allow the onset of yet another storm making its way through the town of Collinsport.

Elliott and Julia moved up to the door of the Blue Whale, pausing to look up at the threatening cloudbank that shrouded the town overhead. "Looks threatening does it not?" Elliott noted letting Julia into the tavern.

Julia nodded, "I hope Eric gets back from Bangor before this gets too bad or he might be stranded." She stepped on through the door and paused looking around then seeing Quentin and Daphne in the corner booth she smiled and waved to them. Sliding her purse over her arm she moved towards the booth and slid over on the bench seat making room for Elliott to join them.

"It really is starting to look bad out there. I don't suppose you know what Barnabas wanted to meet here do you?" Elliott took his hat off and hung it on the post of the booth's back.

Quentin shrugged lightly, "I would think it has something to do with the newly acquired abilities that Vicki seems to possess."

This was news to Elliott; he tilted his head and looked at Quentin with a questioning look. "What might those be my dear boy?"

Quentin knew how much he should say in front of Daphne but was not prepared to reveal all he knew. "I think the incident last evening has him upset, she seems to be able to hear calls for help over three blocks away and can move at some pretty fast sped and she has no idea she is doing it."

Elliott glanced at the non-pluses look on Daphne's features then to Julia. "She knows most of what I know. I told her and she is prepared to keep to the Hippocratic oath of not revealing a patient's medical history so you gentlemen may speak freely in front of Daphne."

Daphne watched her folded hands on the tabletop. "I know most of it Quentin, not all of it. Regardless I will not speak of it out side of this family group, I have given my word to my Aunt."

Quentin laughed uneasily, "Well that takes care of part of our problem. So now we have to wait for Barnabas to see where he wants to go with this situation."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elias Montrose moved along the shadows on the wharf near the docks that housed the Collinsport Cannery. His eyes darted about like those of a fox. He sniffed the air and sighed. There were many to choose from this night but none called out to him. He searched the sidewalks and saw a young blond, she was pretty but pimply faced. He waited for her to pass by him hidden in the dark alley and then he reached for her, grabbing her wrist, covering her mouth and dragging her back into the alley.

He threw her down and covered her body with his own, then released her mouth, she opened her mouth to scream and he opened his mouth and inhaled, drawing her sweet essence into his body. Oh it was such a rush and he could feel himself growing aroused, he wanted this one. He wanted to more than taste her he wanted to fill her with his seed. He was coming up on the time of needing a son. Needing to procreate and he needed a vessel to put his seed in so he could begin his nest.

Reasoning had long since left him so he drew more essence from the pimply faced young girl and watched her eyes glaze over and then slowly close. She lived she was just in a coma for now. Quickly he pulled her pants down and undid his pants. He climbed between her legs and began to enter when she spoke. "What are you doing Elias?"

She was always there to ruin his fun. He needed this one. "I need her Clarissa, I need her to take my seed. We must begin to build my nest."

"Are you sure it is time to start a nest Elias? If you are too early you will spoil your time here. You will not be able to have the dark haired one you spoke so lovingly of last night." Clarissa had to make sure; once they started his nest there would be no turning back. If they tied the missing girls to Elias she would have to close up their house and move on again. She knew this day was coming she just had hoped it would not have been for another century. She had thought they had actually found a nice quiet town to settle in and she could finally meet up with her father. It had been too long since she had seen her father. It had been well over two hundred years since their last meeting and she had been a little younger and more attractive.

Elias wanted this girl. He needed to spill his seed in her and make her one of the mothers of his children. "I need to begin my nest Clarissa. You cannot stop me this time. I will start my nest." He had sounded determined and nothing she would say or do would convince him he would not have this one for his pleasure this night.

Clarissa sighed, she knew this time was coming she had hoped he would not have gotten to this point but he was right he needed to start building his nest. That would mean she had a lot of work to do ahead of her. "Then pick her up and bring her home Elias. You cannot copulate with her here in the alley like some rutting dog." She tried not to sound harsh but she was aggravated and did not want to get caught. The last thing she wanted was to witness her brother's perverse needs done in public view.

Elias was ecstatic; she was going to let him play with this one. Standing he pulled his pants up, and then hefted the young blond pimple faced girl over his shoulder. Tonight he would have something to play with in his bed. She would be a lot more fun to have in his bed than his hand pleasuring himself. He had not felt the softness of a woman in a long time and tonight he was going to take this one home and to his bed. Moving to the long dark car parked at the rear of the alley, Clarissa opened the trunk of the car and nodded.

"In there Elias and be quick before we are discovered." She had to be patient when he was in his hunting mode he was not easily handled and when he was in his need mode he was not handled. She was getting tired of trying to figure out which mode he was in. A part of her had longed to turn over this responsibility to his father. His father like her father had been very hard to find or track down. Elias' father had gone of to another country and was becoming hunted for all the nests he had been building. She learned a long time ago to leave a horny dog to his bitches and not interfere. That was after he had tired to add her to his stable of nest builders. Sighing softly she watched dispassionately her brother's progress with his prize to the trunk of the car.

Elias put the girl in the trunk then moved to the passenger seat. He was excited. "I love you Clarissa. Thank you for my toy." He was thrilled and excited he wanted her to hurry to get home. She was touched by the words of endearment, watched him fasten his seatbelt and settle. Turning her attention to the car's ignition a part of her just wanted to leave him there and let him get caught. The other part of her wanted to get them home as quickly as possible and let him have his fun.

"Elias, this is a nest you are building. You cannot take all her essence, she must stay alive long enough to bare your son. After your son is born, then you can do what you want with her. But you will need more than one girl to help you build your nest. Do you know how many sons you need to complete your nest?" She might be the off spring of two very powerful witches but she knew nothing about a succubus' mating habits or their nest building habits. She knew it was ingrained into the male when the time was right to begin his nest. Elias knew that a nest required at least fifteen sons. He would need fifteen girls to impregnate to bring his sons to him. They all would be still born and then he would collect them.

He chewed his thumbnail. "Fifteen Clarissa, and then we will need three hags to help care for them." His mind was working off of instinct. He knew that he would need a nest it was a part of his genetics makeup to build a nest of male succubus. The need would be different than what he had experienced up to now. What he had failed to realize was even at the great age of two hundred fifty years old he was really young for a male succubus. His life had revolved around being attracted to women then his need fogged his reasoning and his need to take their essence or life force was strong to live. If he did not 'feed' he would hurt and then he could not find pleasure in touching himself like he had since his fiftieth birthday.

Clarissa had navigated the narrow streets of Collinsport to the small little sub division near the beach. Their house set in the center of the cul d saq with two other homes. Clarissa knew that a doctor that had his own clinic in his basement occupied the house on her right. She had met Dr. Lang and his fiancé Dr. Hoffman when they first moved into the neighborhood. An older professor that recently hired on to the college occupied the other house on the left of her house. Apparently he was a good friend with the two across the street. He had a niece who was a pretty blond girl that lived with the professor. She would have to watch Elias around the niece she did not need problems in her own neighborhood.

The only other occupant who she had not determined to which house he belonged, she had noted he was a very tall young man. She would see his shadow or dark figure moving from one house to the other. This would occur after dark and when she was occupied with Elias and keeping a close eye on him during his hunting. She had been curious and wondered about him when she would see him crossing the street from the doctor's house to the professor's house. Clarissa knew she would need to try and locate her father to get help locating hags to help with the nest that Elias was going to build. She would also need to set up a nursery for the temporary holding of the stillborn boys. The problem would be deciding to keep the women in the house during their pregnancy or allowing them to walk away and collect the boys after they were buried.

It was all to complicate for now she would figure it out later. For now she would let him play with his toys and take them back to the docks and dump them there. Then monitor their pregnancy. This was going to be a lot of work for her. She owed it to her mother and her brother to do what she could. When she had a chance she would begin to prepare cells for the mothers in the cellar. She could keep them their and when they were ready to give birth she could deliver the babies and then let Elias do what he wanted with the girls.

She had the perfect outlet for disposing of the bodies. She could easily take them down to the boat and take them out to sea and dump their bodies in the ocean. At least here she might buy them some time before the body count began to mount. Clarissa also knew she could take Elias to surrounding towns to select his mothers so that one area was not saturated with their young women disappearing. Clarissa sighed just thinking of what she was going to have to do over the next nine months. Parking the car near the house and in the shadows of the large bushes she moved to the trunk of the car. Clarissa opened the trunk and with a look of disgust she allowed Elias to take his new toy to his room. She followed behind him up the stairs a part of her felt some sorrow for the young lady he had brought to his room.

The girl looked to be young but not so innocent. Watching him gently lower her to his bed he began to take his clothing off. Clarissa closed the door and locked him in with his toy. Then went to her bedroom and waited for him to finish. Moving to her radio she turned it on and turned up the volume so she would not have to hear him.

Elias was so excited he laid his pretty blond with the pimple face on his bed and stared at her. Taking the tip of his index finger he drew it down her face to her throat and then to her breast. He wanted her and his arousal was growing. Cupping her breast he smiled and watched fascinated the nipple grow erect with his manipulations of thumb over the nipple. He moved to the bed and crawled between her legs. "You are being allowed to live because you will give me a son." He moved between her legs and took his sex in his hand and guided it into her. He moved until he felt his excitement reaching a climax and slammed himself deep inside of her. Grabbing a hold of the headboard he slammed into her again with the climatic end to his need. Lying on her body he felt his whole body grow excited again. He wanted to suck her dry but knew he would destroy the vessel of his first son. Instead he allowed his excitement to grow in his sex and he once again took the girl as his play toy.

She had been unconscious the whole time so was unaware of what was happening. She just felt a pressure between her legs and on top of her body. She was powerless to scream out or call for help, she was too weak to do anything more than remain in the semi comatose position she had found herself. She knew he was taking her and that she was no longer a person but an object to be used. She just wished she could open her eyes and see him. She knew she would need to find a pharmacist as soon as she got out of this situation so she could get the morning after pill. There was no way she was going to have his kid. He was a perve and she did not want anything to do with a perve unless he could get her some crack.

Then her mind was shut down feeling pressure against her temples she was unconscious and when she awoke it was light outside and she was laying behind the Blue Whale near the trash bind. Her clothing mused and her body sore and weak. Standing she staggered to the front of the bar and through the door to collapse on the floor. Once again she was feeling like crap and embraced the unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were she just wanted to take a bath and sleep. Her trick had treated her pretty rough. She sure hope she had gotten paid up front before they did the deed for what she had put up with for the night. There was also a smell on her body that was making her feel ill.

Barnabas and Vicki had moved down the street paused and watched the disheveled young blond girl that looked like a college student stagger into the bar and collapse on the floor. Vicki rushed to the girl's side and noticed she had a peculiar smell about her body. "My dear we should call for an ambulance and the police." Vicki reluctantly put her fingertips to the girl's throat to feel for a pulse. Before she could press her fingertips to her throat, Vicki could hear her heartbeat. The heartbeat was faint but there and she heard it with little effort. The smell was something that Vicki was having issues with an over whelming stench of what she could define as ultimate evil emanating from the girl. It was nauseatingly powerful smell that caused Vicki to visibly pale. "Oh, that smells!" Vicki drew the back of her hand to her nose and turned away from the girl.

Barnabas has also smelt the odor from the girl's body and frowned deeply. He recalled smelling something that vile the other night when Carolyn had been attacked. The smell was not as strong but was very similar to what this girl held to her body. Seeing Vicki reacting to the smell he bent and lifted Vicki from the floor. "Come my dear, stand in the door there is fresh air here" He looked up to see Julia had moved to the girl's side.

Julia did check for a pulse frowned and did a cursory exam. Turning she spoke directly to Bob Rooney behind the bar. "She is in pretty bad shape. Bob call the police and an ambulance and tell them to hurry, she appears to be in a very weakened condition."

Vicki rubbed her arms watching Julia do a cursory exam of the young girl. "Will she be okay Julia?" Vicki's concern was evident by the tone of her voice, she had moved close to Barnabas holding onto his arm and feeling the comfort of his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know Vicki, she is very weak and I don't know from what." Julia reached for a tablecloth and covered her body. "If I were to speculate what happened from my first observations, I would say she was roughed up by a John or she was raped."

Vicki paled looking away and seeing Daphne with Quentin. Daphne had stood and was waiting for her Aunt to signal she was needed. Julia turned and looked at Daphne, "We need to get her warm she is very cold. I don't need her going into shock."

Daphne moved to Bob and spoke softly then followed him into a back room. Daphne found several more tablecloths; grabbing them from the shelf she moved back to her Aunt's side and began to cover the girl. "I found more table clothes Aunt Julia, they are kind of thin so I brought four more."

"They are too thin. Daphne go get my coat." Julia could see the girl was beginning to show signs of shock and she needed to preserve her body heat. Waiting for a heavy cover she turned to see Quentin moving to her holding his coat.

"Here use my coat." Handing the coat over Julia took it and covered the body of the girl. Making her as comfortable as possible Julia stayed by the girl's side until the ambulance attendants arrived. Standing back to let them load her on the gurney.

Julia tugged on her jacket then turned to Elliott "I am afraid I will not be able to stay for the celebration. Will you express my apologies to the group? I really should go with the attendants to the hospital and stay with this girl." Julia watched anxiously while the ambulance attendants manhandled the gurney to the rear of the ambulance.

Elliott patted her arm. "Of course my dear. I am sure they will understand. If you need a ride back to your house or here, then by all means call me and I shall come to collect you." Elliott followed her out of the door to the rear of the ambulance. Helping her into the rear of the ambulance he watched as she set next to one of the attendants and took a blood pressure cup wrapping it around the girl's arm.

The driver then closed the door on the three in the rear of the ambulance and took up his position behind the wheel. Flipping on the siren Elliott watched them pull away with the single bubble red light flashing. Elliott turned to see Barnabas behind him. "I am sure that young lady was most foully used Elliott, there was a definite scent on her that was not normal."

Elliott turned raising a curious brow and fixed his gaze to his friend. "Really? Perhaps I should follow Julia and have her aware of this information." Elliott appeared concerned this had been very distressing and to witness the whole ordeal had been far more upsetting than watching the wolf attack.

"I think she needs to be aware of the odd scent and see if she can find out the cause of the scent."

Elliott sighed and nodded," I shall follow her to the hospital and let her know." Then as an after thought he glanced over at a very pale looking Victoria. Have you prepared your surprise for Vicki?" Elliott studied the young lady in the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Braithwaite will be here in an hour. We shall then allow her to pick out her ring. It would seem the young man and the very obnoxious woman that waited on us in Bangor were given an ultimatum to either apologize or loose their jobs."

Elliott frowned "That was most unfortunate for you and Victoria to be subjected to such prejudice. I am glad that Mr. Braithwaite is going to correct the situation." Having heard of the ill treatment of his friends by such barbarous acts he had been upset enough to seek out Mortimer had express his displeasure of the whole situation. Mortimer had assured Elliott the situation had been corrected and the young lady with the obvious lack of good decorum and poor judgment was no longer in his employ and his sister's boy was ordered to apologize to the Collins family personally. Elliott fixed his attention to what Barnabas was saying.

Barnabas nodded, "Yes, I just felt sorry for Vicki she was treated rather rudely and frankly I was not very happy with the attitude and the treatment we had received. Braithwaite has assured me he has a very nice collection for Vicki to choose from and we will finally be officially engaged."

Elliott nodded, "I hope you both will be very happy together my dear boy. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to head to the hospital with the information you just gave me so that our dear Julia shall investigate it further." Elliott shook Barnabas' hand then turned moving to his car.

Barnabas turned catching Vicki by the elbow and led her back into the Blue Whale. "Well that was unfortunate to stumble upon. The poor girl was sorely abused." He noticed that Vicki was still reacting to the situation and was not sure exactly what was upsetting her the most, the scent she had perceived or the condition of the poor girl that laid so helplessly on the floor.

Vicki leaned into Barnabas, "Did you smell it? It was like nothing I have ever smelt before it was like an essence of pure evil had touched her and left its mark on her body." Vicki lowered her voice speaking with Barnabas while he led her to the table the others were occupying.

Barnabas nodded, "I did smell it and I alerted Timothy to the fact that something foul had befallen that unfortunate young girl and that he should alert Julia to that fact." Barnabas was using a confidential tone while speaking to Vicki.

Quentin stood up and allowed Vicki to slid over next to the wall and Barnabas slid in next to her. "Where did Elliott go?" Quentin shifted sides and slid next to Daphne offering her a smile and a playful wink.

Barnabas stood and removed his coat. "Elliott wanted to make sure that Julia had a ride back to us. So he followed the ambulance to the hospital." Barnabas then slid into the booth next to Vicki.

"I would have gone and picked her up." Daphne offered softly while she played with the stem of her wine glass. "I would not have allowed her to be stranded at the hospital."

Barnabas looked to Vicki then Quentin and Daphne, "We both smelled something odd about that poor child that was transported to the hospital. So Elliott is going to have Julia go over her body to see what caused the smell."

Vicki glanced down at her hands. She sighed softly. "It was a very odd smell and one that I have never smelt before, it held an odor of something evilly vile all over her body. It made my stomach churn with the smell."

Barnabas patted her hand looked up when Bob arrived bringing two more glasses of wine to the table. Barnabas reached into his pocket and was arrested in his actions. "I have this Barnabas." Quentin pulled out a twenty and laid it on Bob's tray. "Keep three dollars for yourself out of the change Bob."

Bob smiled while he chewed on his cigar. "Thanks Mr. Quentin. Appreciate the tip." He took the twenty and moved to the bar to get his change. Quentin looked back to the couple sitting across from him. He had to consider that his cousin was a very lucky man to have found someone as special as Victoria Winters. He certainly felt lucky having found Daphne Harridge.

Hunkering his shoulders over the table he leaned on his arms. "So, you two are getting married? Have you set a date?" He was trying hard to lighten the mood. He could see that Vicki was still caught up with what happened earlier. He also knew that Barnabas was going to surprise her with a visit from Mortimer Braithwaite and if he had brought something that interested her Barnabas was prepared to take her back to Braithwaite's and let her find a ring.

The door opened letting in a gust of wind that circled the room. A tall blond woman entered the room, her eyes were a piercing blue and her manner was distracted. She looked around fixing her gaze on all the occupants of the room and then they settled on Vicki in the corner, she shifted her gaze and looked at Barnabas. Then as quickly as she had come she was out of the door and gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Julia took her lab coat off and turned to Elliott. "I think if we hurry we can be there for the big event." She turned to the tray of test tubes and slid them into the refrigerator, turned to shut off the lights. Elliott stood in the semi lit doorway watching a woman he had greatly admired for some years. He had followed her career from the time she shared classes with him college to now and found her utterly enchanting and fascinating. "I wanted to thank you for coming to the hospital."

She grabbed her purse turned to offer Elliott a smile. Elliott humbly responded, "It was my pleasure, so were you able to determine what caused that most foul odor of which they spoke?" Elliott guided her down the wide hallway.

"I took some cultures from her body and she had been sexually active prior to her being found, I took a swab of that as well and we did administer the morning after pill at her request."

"Was she sexually molested?" Elliott opened the door and escorted Julia to the car, opening the door for her.

"Not sure, she is one of the local prostitutes but she had no memory of her activities from last night. Someone perhaps giving her some drugs to fog her memory, which could very well have taken advantage of her. She was pretty sure she had been with a John that got a bit handsy with her. The only true memory she has starts two days ago." Julia frowned there had been no marks on her body or indications she had been touched by anything other than a normal night of turning tricks.

"The foul odor was mostly discernable from Vicki and Barnabas and that is because of their heightened senses. I really had not noticed the odor until you brought it to my attention, so I did swabs and will investigate it further."

Elliott easily navigated the narrow streets of Collinsport to the Blue Whale; he glanced up the street and saw Mortimer Braithwaite making his way down the street with a locked case. "It would appear that we are just in time."

Julia smiled nodded and opened her own door. "I was hoping to be there to see this. It has been far too long in coming and I must say Barnabas took his sweet time in putting a ring on that girl's finger." Elliott joined Julia and moved into the Blue Whale, he noted the group had moved to a set of tables pushed together and two spaces awaited their arrival.

"Oh Julia, Elliott so glad to see you back. Is the young lady going to be all right?" Vicki smiled seeing the return of her two friends. Bob Rooney moved to the table and placed a set of champagne glasses in front of Julia and Elliott. Vicki looked from Julia to Elliott. "I think Barnabas wants to officially announce our engagement and we are waiting for Carolyn and Greg to bring Mrs. Stoddard and Roger."

Elizabeth and Roger moved into the room from the family room of the Blue Whale to take a seat at the table. "We were here earlier and waited for the arrival of. . . " Roger stepped aside to allow Mr. Braithwaite into the room. Carolyn and Greg followed behind Mortimer standing behind him.

Barnabas smiled stood and moved to Mr. Braithwaite. "My dear family and friends. I am most pleased to announce that Miss Victoria Winters has graciously agreed to become my wife. I give you the future Mrs. Barnabas Collins." He lifted her hand to kiss it then turned to look at the denude finger. "I see we are missing something important. Mr. Braithwaite."

Barnabas turned to Mortimer smiled and stepped aside. Mortimer stepped forward laying his case on the table, unlocked it and opened the case, then turning the case for Vicki to view the twelve rows of ten rings to each row. Vicki felt her heart begin to pick up its beat looking from Barnabas to the case. "What?" She knew she was getting her ring. The flash of the expensive rings in the case was making her hyperventilate.

"Miss Winters, I wanted to be here for this occasion because I know how badly you were treated in Bangor by one of my employees. This is my way of making sure you have exactly what you should have received in Bangor. I hope this personal service allows you to realize I know you deserved only the best of our selections."

Vicki felt the prick of tears looking down at all the beautiful rings. One row was nothing but traditional cut diamonds. The second row was a selection of semi precious jewels of color and clarity. "Vicki my dearest loving Victoria, please select a ring and show that you will be mine." Daphne slid Vicki a tissue; Vicki took the tissue with a softly uttered "Thank you." Dabbed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly and looked.

"They are all so beautiful." She looked from the case to Barnabas. "Do you see one you like?" She felt her breath come out shaky. She never thought this day would come. Burke had selected her ring for her so she never had a say in the large diamond that dwarfed her hand.

Barnabas peered down into the case and smiled. "I like them all and if it is your desire to have the whole case so you could wear a different ring each day, then I would buy the whole case." Vicki flushed at such extravagance.

Reaching forward she picked up a modest looking aquamarine stone and tried it on. Then looked up seeing Barnabas frown. Sliding the ring off her finger she sighed. "Please Barnabas pick one out for me. I am feeling very overwhelmed." Vicki looked confused and lost peering from the case to Barnabas.

Barnabas would have put the most expensive ring in the box on her finger but knew she would feel embarrassed then he saw the most perfect marquise cut diamond. The full caret diamond set with a circlet of rubies. To him it looked like a diamond surrounded by red roses. Reaching for the ring he pulled it out, took her hand and slid it on her finger and it fit her.

Vicki's eyes began to tear again and the soft flush gave her an enchanting look of wonder and innocence. Mortimer was caught by the radiant look she held wearing one of his creations. Were he a younger man he certainly would have considered giving Barnabas a run for his money for this young woman's hand in marriage. "Well?" Barnabas looked from her hand to her face and saw her smile.

"I love it." Her words were soft and filled with her love for the man she had chosen to be her life partner. She held her hand out to watch the light catch the cut of the diamond. "It is perfect."

Barnabas smiled turned to Mortimer. "We will take this one and…" He leaned down and lifted up the aquamarine one she had selected earlier and slid it on her other hand. "This one too." Then he lifted up a set in gold. The diamond fit perfectly against the wide gold band that held tiny diamond chips in the band. He smiled. "For our first year of marriage I shall be happy to give this to you my dear." Mortimer smiled and nodded. Closing the case he locked it. He had easily just sold over ten thousand dollars in rings to Barnabas Collins.

"Thank you Mr. Collins. If I can be of further assistance, please feel free to come by my shop and ask for me personally." Bob brought over a bottle of open champagne and began to pour glasses out for everyone.

"Everyone please help us celebrate our engagement." Barnabas kissed Vicki's hand then lifted a glass of champagne handing it to her. Everyone at the table was calling out "Here! Here!"

"To the happy couple!"

"Long may they find happiness."

Elizabeth had grown quiet smiling tightly with her glass lifted in a salute then sipped. Her guilt was beginning to take its toll on her. She had resolved that before Vicki was married she would tell Vicki she was her mother. Elizabeth's guilt was making her feel unworthy to secretly share this moment with her daughter. That stress with feeling tired from her ordeal was beginning to show on her face.

Feeling Carolyn nudge her she turned and smiled. "I think she will be happy." Carolyn enthused watching Vicki with Barnabas and then turned a wistful gaze on Gregory.

"Do you think Greg will be wanting to settle down soon and put a ring on your finger?" Her mother asked. She saw the immediate reaction from her daughter with a subtle frown and roll of her eyes.

"I personally am not sure Greg and I are suited to one another. He is one of those playboy types not looking to settle down mother. For me he is just a nice distraction and he looks good at my side." Carolyn's words said one thing but her voice spoke volumes she was not about to let Greg hurt her or what she wanted.

Liz sat at the table and played with the stem of her glass, her thoughts were jumbled with wanting the best for the daughter she kept and what she wished for the daughter she had walked away from so long ago. Glancing up to see the shine of her love in her daughter's eyes only sealed her guilt more. "Mother? Is something wrong?"

Carolyn sat next to her mother and studied her intent look. "No darling I was just remembering a long time ago, when your father had proposed to me." Her words were soft and the lie was nearly complete. That would have been the perfect response if Carolyn did not know her mother so well.

"Why do I get the feeling it is a lot more than just a memory that seems to be so painful? Was that time really that bad?" Carolyn's voice had taken on a soft and silken tone.

Liz looked down but did not see the glass her hand nervously twisted in a circle on the table. "Not painful it was very surreal. I was so in love with Paul and he seemed to be in love with him. Then he slowly started to show what kind of man he really was and my darling he did not care how it affected you. That is when my resentment set in."

Liz felt the prick of tears and she ducked her chin. Carolyn knew her mother had suffered some really harsh indignation because of Paul. Hugging her mother she sighed. "You thought you were in love with Daddy right?"

Liz nodded then sighed and shook her head. "At the time yes, I thought I loved your father but truthfully Carolyn, I was in love with the thought of being in love. There was really only one man I truly loved and he was no longer a part of my life."

Carolyn was stunned to hear her mother had fallen in love before her father. "Really? Do I know him?" Carolyn was fascinated. She had never really thought of her mother having another romantic interest.

"Yes, you know but will I will not tell you who it is because he has another life. Let us just say we both were very young and we were in love and we drifted apart after he went away to college." Liz lifted her glass and sipped, using the action to avoid any further questions from her daughter. Which was fortunate because Gregory moved to stand next to Carolyn.

"Hey Babe, why don't we take a look in that case and find you a nice little gift from me?" Greg smiled looking over Carolyn's head to her mother to throw her a sly wink. Carolyn smile was a bright hopeful looking smile. "We could call it a promise ring. That ring will be my promise to seriously consider taking the next step with you."

The smile locked in place and the sparkle was slowly ebbing away when Gregory in his inept way of trying to make a joke failed to reach its mark. "No thank you Greg. I appreciate the offer but not at the price of you risking loosing your single status." Carolyn's words had grown clipped. She knew her time with Gregory Trask was beginning to ebb and it would be time for her to move on.

Greg sighed, "Okay, I admit that I did not handle that right Carolyn, I am sorry. Let me try again. What if I got you one of those pretty rings as a promise to be with you until you are ready to answer my question." He was trying hard to make up for his clumsy attempt at being humorous.

Carolyn kissed her mother's cheek and stood. "I will let you buy me a ring to make up for being a jerk Greg, that was rather crass of you playing the gallant at my expense."

Elizabeth finished her champagne and stood. "Excuse me I need to go congratulate Vicki and Barnabas and then I think I am going to have your Uncle Roger take me home. I need to make sure David has not terrorized Mrs. Johnson."

Carolyn laughed, "It would be more like Mrs. Johnson terrorizing David." She kissed her mother's cheek and moved with Gregory to Mr. Braithwaite. Elizabeth sighed; if she had to choose someone for her daughter it would not have been Gregory Trask. She wanted both her daughters happy and she knew Vicki and Barnabas loved each other unconditionally; she was afraid that Carolyn was more like her father and would settle for what feathered her nest the nicest.

Moving to Vicki standing and being held around the waist by Barnabas she smiled and moved in for a hug from Barnabas and then she hugged Vicki, closing her eyes she said softly, "I want only the best for you Vicki darling. Be happy my dear, be very happy."

Vicki hugged her back and spoke softly into her ear. "I never had a mother and with your blessing I feel I am getting my mother's blessing."

Elizabeth tensed in her arms and felt her throat constrict with her emotions. "Vicki I would be honored to step into the shoes of that missing mother and would tell you how proud of you I am." Vicki could feel her tension and at first thought she was offended by what she had said.

Hearing her say she would be honored to be in the shoes of Vicki's missing mother made her emotional and she held tightly to her employer's form. "I am honored to think you could be my mother. You have made me very happy with that acceptance Mrs. Stoddard."

Liz stood back and took her hand and looked down at the lovely engagement ring. "It really does suit you my dear. It is very beautiful and Barnabas you have excellent tastes." She stepped back and let Roger move in for a handshake and a hug for Vicki.

"You know Vicki it will be nice to make you a complete part of our family. By marrying Barnabas you now are a part of our family and a very welcome addition. Nice selection in an engagement ring too Barnabas."

Vicki could not stop her smile from spreading and giving her a complete content and happy look. "I am honored to become a Collins. When I got to portray Josette, I was so honored that for one night I could be a Collins. Now I will be." Her eyes were over bright with her happiness.

Daphne and Quentin sat watching the happy couple. Quentin reached for her hand and lifted it kissing her knuckles. "You ready for a change in your life my dear?" Quentin looked at her hand then to her face. His smile was filled with mischief.

Daphne chuckled, "Are you asking me to marry you Quentin?" She flushed; they had only known each other for a short time. She was not sure if she was ready for this question. Her heart told her she was more than ready to start to settle down, another part of her told her she loved Quentin.

Quentin kissed her knuckles again and his eyes danced with mirth waiting for her answer. "What if I told you that I met the woman that completes me as much as Vicki completes Barnabas and I would not know how to go on if I did not have her in my life from this day forward?" His words had taken on a silky sexy tone.

Daphne flushed, "Are you sure? I mean you know it means commitment to each other and well I know I am ready to make a commitment, I just want to make sure you are too?" She looked down at their fingers intertwined together and smiled.

"I am so committed that I bought one of those rings from Mr. Braithwaite." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a full square cut caret diamond ring and slipped it on her finger. It was Daphne's eyes that shown with shock and excitement when she looked back into his eyes.

Looking at the ring she flushed, "But we can't ruin this time for Vicki and Barnabas, we will wait a month to allow them time to enjoy the center of attention." She leaned over to kiss Quentin lightly on his lips.

Quentin chuckled, "I would not think of stealing my cousin's thunder today. But you will wear my ring and you will consider marrying me?" He curled his fingers into her hand and smiled into her eyes.

"Of course I would but we wait to make our announcement. I want to prepare my Aunt and I want to give Vicki and Barnabas time to know how special their time is for one another." He returned her kiss and nodded.

"Then we wait and once they set their date then we can make our announcement." Quentin spoke softly then lifted his glass of champagne and sipped. Sitting his glass down he looked up to see that blond woman enter the room again. He had noticed her earlier when she darted into the room and then turned and left.

Now she moved into the room and to a table to sit and look expectantly to the door. "Now that is an odd one there." Quentin observed dryly. Daphne looked over to the table where the woman had set.

"Who is she? I have not seen her before." Daphne lifted her glass and sipped then set it down. "She seems to be waiting for someone to show up."

Quentin watched the woman and then looked over to the door and was surprise to see it open and someone he had not seen for a while enter the room. Wearing a dapper bowler hat, an expensive lambs wool coat of impeccable cut, gloves to match his hat and beady little dark eyes flittered over the room to land on the woman in the corner totally ignoring the group gathered at the longer tables. "I will be damned, never thought I would see him again."

Daphne looked at the compact neatly dressed man with a slight curve o his moustache. "Who is he?" Daphne whispered softly and had her answer when Roger turned and smiled widely.

"Nicholas Blair!" He turned to peer at the man moving to the pretty blond lady in the corner booth. Nicholas stopped his forward movement turned and smiled a contrived and sly smile seeing Roger and the Collins family gathered in the Blue Whale.

"Roger! How pleasant to see you here. I was going to come and visit after I took care of my visit with an old friend." He nodded to the blond in the corner.

"I never expected to see you again, have you found Cassandra?" He asked expectantly looking over Nicholas' shoulder to the attractive lady in the corner. Shaking Nicholas' hand he stood back and folded his arms over his chest.

"No, actually she has broken all ties to me as well as you." Roger looked down and was obviously disappointed. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose it is time for me to go on and make the break more formal. I hope you understand my reluctance to wish to go ahead and end my relationship with your sister. Obviously, she had a change of heart and well I am left with no further recourse."

Nicholas frowned; this was a complication he had not wished to embrace his first day back in Collinsport. He had not seen his daughter in a while and wanted to see why she had felt it necessary to contact him with so much urgency. He figured it had something to do with her half brother and rather obnoxious half-wit half-caste succubus human. Then it was unfortunate to so fortuitously run into Roger Collins of all people.

"I totally understand Roger, you have to do what you must and trust me I do not agree with my sister she was foolish to have run so far and fast from what was an obviously good match." Nicholas just wanted this conversation over and for Roger to allow him his meeting with his daughter. "Now if you will excuse me Roger, I really must attend to my business and we will discuss this further when I come for a visit, that is if I am welcome to Collinwood?"

Roger was quick to extend the offer, "No, by all means come out any time Nicholas, you are most welcome to our house and would dearly love to have you over for dinner one night, we have a lot to celebrate at our house."

"Then I look forward to hearing your news over dinner, now please excuse me." Nicholas smiled his contrived sly smile turned to take his coat off with a dramatic flare, whipping it around his body to hang it on the booth's back. Sitting down he took his hat off and pealed off his gloves.

"Since when is Angelique your sister father?" Clarissa's voice had dropped to a soft hiss looking from her father to the devilishly handsome face of Roger Collins. She sat back in a more comfortable angle to study the handsome face of her father.

"Since she decided to take the last name Blair and the first name of Cassandra. Now, why have you summoned me to this place that I had hoped to avoid for the rest of my life?"

"It is time for Elias to begin his nest and I need help. It is the least you can do for me. He says he needs three hags, you are the one with the contacts with the under dark to find hags. They will need to collect the babies once they are born and care for them once they revive."

Nicholas frowned and the look of disgust filled him. "I detest dealing with succubus they are a necessary evil, why did you not contact his father for help. Surely he is better equipped to handle this request than I am." Nicholas laid his gloves in his hat and sat the hat at his side.

"Because I need my father and not some man my mother had decided to screw and get this baggage that has been saddled with me for over a century. I do not expect nor ask much from you father and could I do this on my own I would have now quit being a jerk and help me." Her pretty face had screwed into a fit of pique.

Barnabas had grown cold and distant watching Nicholas enter the room. He had stood protectively next to Vicki and turned his back on the couple in the booth. "What is wrong?" Vicki turned her concern evident in her look. She tried to glance around Barnabas and found he was blocking her view. "Barnabas? What is wrong who is that?"

Barnabas sighed deeply and stepped aside. When Vicki saw Nicholas she paled. "Do you think Angelique is near?" Her heart had skipped a beat seeing Nicholas sitting so calmly in the corner booth. "Who is that woman with him?" Vicki moved in closer to Barnabas moving her chin to his shoulder and felt his arms go around her body.

"I over heard him talking to Roger and he says he has not seen her and I don't know who that woman is with him. If she is with him she is not good news." Barnabas held her body close and could feel her begin to tremble. With the appearance of Nicholas it brought the festive mood down with the newly engaged couple. "Well my dear, I am sure it is time for us to make our escape from the family and friends would you care to go back to the old house so we can discuss our future plans?"

Vicki smiled, "Yes my dear, I would love to go back to the old house so we could discuss our future plans." Kissing his lips lightly she turned to pick up her coat, her gaze fell on the woman with Nicholas and found she was staring right at her. Vicki suppressed a shiver with the look she had just shot her way. Grabbing her coat she turned to Barnabas, "Shall we?"

Barnabas grabbed her elbow and guided her to the head of the table. "Now my dear friends we thank you for attending our special announcement and will see you back at Collinwood."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tired. Vicki was tired. David had pushed her as far as she had patience and could tolerate. His incessant whining had begun to wear on her patience. "I've done everything you asked me to do, my math, my English, and Social Studies. Why can't I go and play? Even in school I got recess twice a day and lunch!" He had folded his arms over his chest and gave every impression he was not going to begin his World History lessons.

"David, your Aunt was very specific when she laid out the time for studies. She wants us to apply ourselves with school for six hours a day. Which is less time than an actual school. By my calculations." She looked at her watch then the stubborn set of his shoulders and spoke, "We have one half hour left and I want you to open your World History Book and read the chapter I marked. I will be giving you a quiz on that chapter tomorrow."

David had uncrossed his arms and leaned over to snatch the book she had laying on top of his English-Grammar book stood from his desk marched to his window and flung the book out of the window. Vicki was beginning to feel a headache moving in and was not about to give in to this temper tantrum. She had been through this game before so sitting back she laid the math solutions he had given her earlier in her lap.

"Fine David, you can sit there and work on your essay for English for half an hour. Then you can go get your History book and read that chapter tonight after supper."

"No I won't. I don't have to do homework. Aunt Elizabeth says I only have to go to school with you during the day and night time is my time to do what I want." He moved back to his bed and flopped across the bed. Folding his arms over his chest he stared at the ceiling.

Vicki looked down at the math paper in her lap and wanted to scream. She just wanted a break from this tirade that had begun when he saw her wearing the two rings on her fingers. He asked about the rings and she told him she was engaged to Barnabas. Shortly after finding out she was getting married to Barnabas David began to act out showing signs of a controlled anger nearing a rage.

It went down hill when he was given a essay to write. "Fine, but this is stupid. Why should I learn how to dot I's and cross t's or where to put a period?" He had dug his pen into his paper sending a tear through the page. Vicki had taken the pen from his hand and the page from the table.

"David, you don't want to look ignorant when you have to correspond with people. That is why it is important to know the proper punctuation and the proper grammar to write and speak." She had used all her patience when speaking to him and found he was not listening to her, with his head tucked and his glare turning to a glower. It seemed after that he had grown more sullen and angry.

Now lying on his back he watched the ceiling and looked distant. "David, you can quit pouting and come back to the table and start your essay over again. This time try not to tear the paper or scratch the table." Vicki had stood and moved to the bed to peer down at him. He continued to ignore her.

"Somebody loose something?" Carolyn popped her head into the room and looked at the devil in the making and her friend and saw there was a stand off. She laughed and moved into the room. In her hand was the errant history book none the worse for wear but for some torn pages and rippled binding.

"Oh Carolyn thank you so much for bringing that up here. It seems that David was applying science to history and wanted to see if his book could fly." Vicki took the book from her hand and moved to the table to smooth out the mistreated pages and tape the torn ones.

"David mother wants to see you when you are done with your lessons. I don't think she is very happy with the treatment of your history book. It barely missed hitting Mrs. Johnson. So, I think you owe Mrs. Johnson an apology."

David sat up and glared at Carolyn. "She should not have been standing under my window. The book is stupid anyhow!"

Vicki sighed, the next twenty minutes was going to be the longest twenty minutes of her life with him displaying an attitude of anger. "I don't want to learn anything from you any more Vicki! You are nothing but dead to me! I hate you!" He shot up from his bed and dashed from the room leaving Vicki with a soft flush edging her neck and face.

"Well what brought that about?" Carolyn moved to sit on the end of David's bed. Carolyn watched her friend gather his books and papers and fight back tears. "Vicki he never means it when he is mad. He did not mean he hated you. There is obviously something else going on with him to be acting out like this."

Vicki slumped into her chair and looked down at the ring on her finger. "I think he feels like I betrayed him by getting engaged to Barnabas." Vicki fingered the ring on her finger then looked up at Carolyn with over bright eyes. "He started acting this way after I told him where I got this ring."

Carolyn shook her head. "Maybe he just needs to be reassured he is not going to loose you. He has lost so much so far that I would be surprised if he had not gotten angry. You know how insecure he can be and the thought of loosing you would be high on his list."

Vicki sniffed and nodded, "I know Carolyn, but he has to realize I am not going any where but the old house once I am married. It is not like I am going to keep him from visiting or even spending the night. He is going to still be a very important part of my life."

Carolyn watched her friend anguish over her loss of respect by David and sighed deeply, she almost felt sorry for both of them but if she had to choose one over the other it would have been Vicki over David and the recent antics he had committed. "Perhaps you should talk to mother before he talks to her and explain what has been going on." Carolyn stood up and the sunlight caught the cut of her ring she wore on her right hand. Vicki smiled.

"How pretty Carolyn, is there something you would like to tell me?" She reached for her hand and looked at the perfectly cut half caret simple solitaire diamond ring. Vicki stood admiring it and then recognizing it as one of the rings Mr. Braithwaite had brought for her to select.

"Yes, well Gregory has some making up to do for the way he has been neglecting me lately. Ever since Willie Loomis' sister came to town he has been conspicuously absent and not able to give me a good excuse for neglecting me."

Vicki looked shocked, "Really? He knows Rebecca Loomis?" Vicki was curious and a bit taken aback by this revelation. She found it curious but knew that as good intentioned Carolyn tried to be, she could be demanding on her current love interest.

"They went to school together and he did say he has been taking care of business out of town. He probably has been taking care of business but he has been withdrawn from me for the past three weeks and frankly Vicki I am not so sure he is the man for me. I get the feeling he is doing like Burke, using me."

The minute she had said it her hand flew over her mouth and her eyes flew open with embarrassment. "Oh Vicki I did not mean to bad mouth Burke!"

Vicki had not flinched she knew when Burke Devlin had first came to town he was out to destroy the Collins Family and that nothing was scared in his pursuit to make Roger Collins pay for the injustice of Burke's incarceration. "I know what he was doing Carolyn and I know you thought you were falling in love with Burke. It does not bother me that you said that, I have to confess, I never really like Mr. Trask and thought he had other designs on you and he was not exactly above with his intentions."

Carolyn tilted her head and looked at Vicki confused, "But I thought you liked him? I knew his initial interest was in you and that you only had eyes for my cousin. Then when he started paying attention to me I felt well this was great and he does have certain attributes that I find very appealing." Carolyn took on a sly and risqué look when thinking about their wild lovemaking.

Vicki could only guess at what she meant and this sent another rush of heat into her cheeks. "I think that is between you two Carolyn and really not for publication." Vicki sighed again and stood collecting all the books and stacked them neatly on the desk. Taking his History book she laid it on his pillow. "I think you need to find someone that can make you as happy as Barnabas has made me. Someone that can complete a part of you that may feel missing."

She turned and folded her arms over her chest and studied her friend sitting looking distant with a slight frown that danced over her features. "I sometimes feel he is the right one. He certainly would make an excellent match for me as far as the family is concerned but I am not sure."

Vicki sat next to her friend and spoke softly, "Is he your best friend?" Unfolding her arms she patted Carolyn's hand looking at the ring and then to her face.

"Sometimes I feel he is my best friend. I feel like I am the right reason for his everything and when he is attentive to me and pays attention to me then he makes me feel special but then there are weeks like the past three weeks when he calls are abrupt on the phone with me and then blows me off with some excuse he is either too tired or he has a business meeting to attend."

"Sounds like to me you need to do a small separation from him to see how much he misses you and not be so ready to jump at his beck and call Carolyn. If he is the right one, you both will weather the separation. Have you thought about taking a trip to Boston? Maybe you could take David and go to Boston for a small vacation. It seems to me he needs a vacation as much as you."

"I would go to Boston or New York but only if I could take someone with me to watch the little monster at night."

"Why not take Maggie, she could watch David at night and you could go out and do what you wanted. Maggie could use a break from things here and it would be good for both of you."

Carolyn had to think about spending time with Maggie a one-time competitor for the affections of Joe Haskell. Even though she felt her and Joe was old news. She still secretly smarted from the rejection Joe had given her over his attention to Maggie. "I don't know Vicki. Maggie and I have not been on chummy terms since her and Joe became an item."

"Do you care that Maggie and Joe are together?" Vicki turned to sit next to her friend on the bed. Looking around the room she was depressed, she should not have allowed David to get o her the way he did and she could easily understand why he reacted the way he had. It still did bother her.

"No not really, I just get the feeling that Maggie is uncomfortable around me because of my former relationship with Joe. " Carolyn could see that Vicki was loosing interest in their conversation and suspected it was because of what David had said. "You know how he is he says things and then regrets them later."

Vicki frowned, "Who Joe?" She glanced up confused and lost in the conversation.

Carolyn chuckled, "No, not Joe. David says things then later he regrets them. Maybe you need to go find him and let me think about taking Maggie with us on a small trip." She watched Vicki stand and move to the door.

"Perhaps you are right. I need to talk this out with David and then allow your mother to have her talk with him. I am pretty sure he had darted out to his old play places." She watched Carolyn follow her out of his room. Moving to her room, she grabbed a coat and scarf.

David jumped and moved along the rocky shoreline dragging a stick, he was angry and did not know why and he knew for sure he hated Vicki and never wanted to see her again. He was mad at Barnabas and knew he was a problem for him. The small voice behind him brought him out of his angry reverie. "Hello David. Why are you so mad?"

He turned and glared at Sarah. "You need to go away Sarah. I am mad and I don't want to be mad at you." He flung his stick into the surf and watched it dance on the waves to slowly make its way to the shoreline.

"Are you mad at me?" She walked behind him moving along the beach kicking at the sand with his feet.

"No, I am mad at Vicki, she got engaged and she is going to leave me just like my mother left me and I won't have anyone to be my friend again!" He angrily shoved his hands into his pockets glaring out at the sea.

"She is only going to the old house David and I heard her say she wanted you to come and spend the night with them once they are married, how is that going away?"

David stopped his angry stomp dance along the shore turned to face Sarah. "Really? She said that?" He had a look of astonishment on his face.

Sarah nodded, "Yes, she said that. She said she would only be a short distance at the old House and she hoped you would think about coming over and spending the night with her and Barnabas sometime. That does not sound like she is going away for good or not wanting to be your friend. Besides I am your friend and I have not gone away."

David shoved his hands into his coat pocket and looked crestfallen to his feet. "I know you are my friend Sarah but Vicki is Vicki and well I love her and I don't want her to go away. She is my friend and she should stay with me." Vicki had taken the lower level pathway to the beach and paused hearing David talking to Sarah.

Sarah glanced up to see Vicki paused on the pathway the look on her face stricken and surprised. "David, I think you need to talk to Vicki and she needs to talk to you so I will see you later." Sarah turned and disappeared from sight. David slumped his shoulders, tucked his chin, and turned his back on Vicki.

"Guess you talked to Aunt Elizabeth and she sent you to find me?" His words were taken by the wind that blew across the beach. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets and watched the waves grow closer to his shoes.

"No, I came to talk to you because I think we need to be honest with each other David. I think you are upset with me because I am engaged to your cousin and you think I don't care about you any more which could not be further from the truth." Vicki watched him lift his head and then drop his chin again.

"You got engaged to him and he is a bad man. He is a very bad man he will hurt you." David was beginning to understand that he was jealous and he hated Barnabas for taking his Vicki from him.

Vicki wanted to slip her arm around his shoulders and hold him close to reassure him that she would not stop loving him because she was marrying Barnabas. "David, I am always going to have a very special place in my heart for you. Just because I am going to marry Barnabas does not mean that you won't be a part of my life any more. It means if anything I have more reason to stay and be a bigger part of your life. I am going to be a Collins and that means I will be related to you."

David shifted and turned to peer up at her. She was beautiful in his eyes and he had a crush on her. "Miss Winters, Vicki, why do you have to marry Cousin Barnabas?" He was starting to tear up with his anger.

"David, I love Barnabas, he loves me and it's a natural course for people to take once they know they belong together. Some day you will find someone that will mean that much to you and then you will be going away from us and that will make me sad because it means I will have to let you go to be with someone that you love."

David turned and felt the sting of tears in his eyes. "I would never leave you or Aunt Elizabeth. I would always be there for you." He was becoming sullen and did not want to hear reason or relent in his jealous pout.

"David, I will always be there for you. I want you to know that even when I am married to Barnabas, I would love for you to come to our house and stay with us over night. As a matter of fact when I am there the next time, we will find a room that you could call your very own when you come over."

David turned and looked at her the tears blinding him. "You mean it? I could come and stay all night with you and Barnabas? I mean he does not like me playing around his stupid house and has made me promise I won't play there."

Vicki sighed deeply took a step towards David and stood next to him with a bare two inches between them. "David, Barnabas would accept you in his house and besides when we get married it will be our house. I think I can have whomever I want over to my house too you know."

David glanced up at her and gave her a half smile. "You sure?" He studied Vicki peering down at him with a smile and a slight nod.

"Yes, I am sure David. I think I have a right to have whomever I wish to have stay with me at our house and if your Aunt still wants me to help you with your studies well I am going to be no further than a ten minute walk to the house to help. Although I think you are big enough to attend Junior High School in Collinsport and I think you might even like it. They give you two recesses during the day."

David sighed, "I did not mean it Vicki honest I didn't I just was mad and thought you did not want to be around me any more and well I said something I did not mean. I do love you and I was afraid you were going to be like my mom and just go away and I would never see you again."

Vicki felt him turn and press his face into her stomach with his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you too David and when I love someone I don't go away, I stay there for them." She pushed him back and brushed his hair from his eyes. "It hurt me to think you really might hate me."

He blinked and then smiled, "I don't hate you. I was mad and I say things I don't mean when I am mad." She hugged him close and spoke softly into his hair.

"I love you too, now do me a favor and go see what your Aunt wants and then on your pillow is your World History book. I want you to read that chapter for me please? Then later if you want we will get Carolyn and go into Collinsport and get you a banana split."

David smiled, "Thank you Vicki, I promise that I will go talk to Aunt Elizabeth and I will read those pages you asked me to read." He danced back from her and turned running fast towards the pathway that would lead up Widows Hill. Vicki stood and watched him go and sighed.

"I see young David has been a problem for you today?" She heard his voice and turned smiling at the man she had agreed to marry. He stood on the edge of the beach the wind whipping his inverness Cape. He stepped towards her and took her in his arms. "May I say how utterly charming you look my dear and what an excellent job you did explaining your love for me to him?"

Vicki sighed, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I hope he accepts you as my husband. I fear he may have a crush on me and views you as competition for his affections." Barnabas held her close and listened to her softly spoken words being caught and carried by the sea breeze.

"Do I need to worry that young David will be my competition?" He teased her lightly. Vicki peered up into the mischief dancing in his eyes.

"No, you have nothing to worry about my love. David needs to feel reassured that once we are married that he will be allowed to come and visit and possibly spend the night with us. He feels he is not welcomed in your house."

Barnabas sighed deeply and held Vicki tighter, "My dear you may have whomever you wish to come to the house once we are married and most certainly young David will be welcome. He may even pick out a room as his own. You know that whatever you wish is what I wish. So we can put his fears at ease and tell him whichever room he wishes to call his own can hold whatever personal items he wishes to have in his room."

Vicki sighed, "Then we could make it more personal to him?" Her eyes shined with the light of the love she felt for this man that held her and offered her warmth from the sea's relentless cool air.

Barnabas nodded, "Of course we may make it personal to him. Shall we go and tell him together? I understand you made a date to take him in for an ice cream so I might join you both to make him feel more a part of our life?" Vicki laughed and nodded then fell into step with him leading her to the pathway up to Widow's Hill.

Vicki sat next to Barnabas while David and Carolyn sat across from them in the booth. He was shoveling in his ice cream as fast as he was speaking with excitement of how he wanted his room to look once they allowed him to choose one. Vicki had listened quietly to him while he chattered away and allowed her gaze to sweep the room.

Since their arrival she had a feeling that she was being watched and she glanced up to see a dark figure in the corner. He was a man of medium build with dark hair and his face stayed hidden in the shadows. From where she sat Vicki could have sworn he had been watching her intently and it made her uncomfortable. Dropping her gaze she smiled when Barnabas picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

The figure shifted uncomfortably each time Barnabas has shown his affection towards Vicki and this gave Vicki pause to wonder why he would care. She just wished she could get a better look at his face. Shifting in her chair she glanced up at the appearance of another entering the room. It was a woman with startling blue eyes and blond hair and she watched her move to the booth that held the dark figure.

Distracted by questions from David, Vicki dropped her gaze from the two in the booth and focused on David. When she had a chance to look back to the booth she noted the man and woman had left the room. Sighing softly she smiled when Barnabas asked, "Problem my dear?"

"No, just curious about the two that were in that booth over there, you know I could have sworn that was the woman that was with Nicholas Blair the other day." Barnabas glanced to where she had indicated and frowned.

"Really well perhaps we need to find out about her if she is associated with Nicholas we certainly do not need to have problems cropping up before we are married now do we?" He smiled to reassure her but his own thoughts were where was Angelique if Nicholas were back in town.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elias sat on the front porch of their home. He watched the neighbor much as a stalker might stalk his victim. Sitting in the shadows he watched his neighbors with much interest. He saw her and was immediately aroused by her innocence and purity. Though she wore a short dress that was called a mini dress and she certainly had pretty legs, he liked her because she was blond and blue eyed. Much as one of his favorite dolls in his favorite room. She was young, maybe sixteen, and must have just passed her driver's test.

He watched her pull her little red Fiat into the drive way and park next to the neatly kept house that he knew a fat man that worked at some big school lived. She called him Uncle Elliott. Pushing her hair over her shoulder he watched her bend over and almost could see her panties. The skirt was that short. He smiled and felt himself becoming aroused at the thought of how sweet she would taste. Then his attention was riveted to the house across the street. Another larger car had pulled up out front and he saw her. She was not blond like the sweet treat that had just returned home from school but she was very interesting.

He studied her and he was entranced by her essence she seemed to glow with the sweetness of who she was and there was something different about her, he could not quite put his finger on what it was but she was still as delicious as he remembered her from the first time he had seen her, and then when he hae seen her last night he was upset. She wore his ring and Elias was not happy. Clarissa had taken two hours to calm him down and made him a promise that he could claim her if he wanted her but he had to be patient. He watched her park the car at the house across the street from the pretty blond and then the monster came out of the doctors' house.

He called him a monster because he was tall and filled with ugly scars. The monster got excited when he saw her and he moved to her with tenderness in his manner and it made Elias jealous. He called her Vicki and he touched her elbow to lead her into the house, but not before they both had looked at the pretty blond across the street and called out to her. "Hello Hallie! How is your Uncle?" That was the one called Vicki. Elias watched her lay her books on the chair that graced the large covered front porch and move with a smile to the center of the street to speak with the two.

"Vicki, hello! Nice to see you out and you too Adam." Vicki and Adam moved to the center of the street and Vicki hugged the young girl. Elias watched the one called Vicki do the most incredible motherly action when she gently brushed the girls long blond hair over her shoulder and smiled filled with genuine happiness to be in her company. Adam towered over Vicki protectively watching the girl and then let his gaze drift to the shadow figure on the front porch of the neighbor's house.

"Hello Hallie, it is very nice to see you. How was school today?" His voice was deep but pleasant and Vicki had put her arm through his and hugged it proud of how correct and courteous he was being.

"School was very interesting, Biology class we got to dissect frogs which most the other girls got squeamish and did not wish to use the scalpel to pull the frog apart. I personally found it interesting and likened it to the smells I got used to in Dr. Lang's house. I am looking forward to the Anthropology class coming up next week. Uncle Elliott had gotten permission for me to audit one of Dr. Throneson's class."

Vicki sighed and shook her head, "I think you are going to make your Uncle very proud that you are so attuned to the classes and are so interested in the higher education. I start some of my college classes for Business Application next week, so I might see you on campus. I thought a few night courses might do me good to keep up with what is going on with Devlin Enterprises."

Adam loved the feel of Vicki's hands laying on his arm. It made him feel strange because it was stirring up new emotions in his body and his mind. She was mother to him and he was suppose to not have feelings like that towards his mother. Her hands were smooth and soft and he could almost recall a memory from a very long time ago, when he had felt the same way when someone with a kind voice and gentle touch had brushed his hair from his face and then gently kissed his forehead. "So, Vicki what are you doing here today? I thought you would be with Barnabas now that you two are engaged and you have to let me see your ring."

Vicki blushed and lowered her eyes and then held out her hand for Hallie to see the ring. Hallie reached for her hand and took it in her tiny one and smiled. "It is beautiful Vicki, you are very lucky to have someone like Mr. Collins pay you such a high tribute."

Adam leaned forward looking at the ring. "What does it mean Vicki? Why do you have that ring?" He gently lifted her hand and looked at the large sparkling stone. He was alert and something told him it meant a change was coming between him and Vicki and he was not sure how he felt about it. He slowly let her pull her hand away from his hand and looked from Hallie to Vicki.

"Well it means that Barnabas and I have made a pledge to each other and we will be husband and wife some day. I will live with him at the old house and together we shall make our family." She tried to be as simple as possible in explaining her new status as a woman that was no longer available to any other man but one.

"What will that mean for me Vicki? Will you not love me any more?" He was such a gentle giant and now he looked like he was about to pucker up and cry. His feelings were making him feel really sad and he did not know why he was feeling this way.

Vicki sighed softly and hugged his arm. "Adam, I will always love you as a friend and son. You will be very dear to me, it just means that I shall be with a man that will be my husband and share my life with him and perhaps if we are lucky we shall be able to give you little brothers and sisters some day." Vicki looked at Hallie and smiled. "I think I need to take him in and sit him down to explain some of this to him dear. Will we see you later? I believe your Uncle is coming to Collinwood for dinner tonight with Doctor Von Zwack?"

Hallie felt eyes on her and turned to look at the dark figure that hung out in the shadows of his porch. It made her uncomfortable and for some reason she did not want to go into the empty house of her Uncle's alone. "I had planned on going to the campus later there is a seminar on archaeological finds of Sumatra and I wanted to see if anything my parents had uncovered was a part of that display." She leaned into Adam and Vicki and spoke softly, "Would you mind if I came into Dr. Lang's house for a bit while you are there, I am not comfortable going into the house alone that guy over there is giving me the creeps."

Vicki had noticed him earlier and was not about to turn and look. Instead she stepped to the girl's side and drew her along with her next to Adam. Putting Adam on one side of her and Hallie on the other she moved them towards Eric's house and up to the porch. Beth who opened the door for them met them holding the door open to allow them entry. With a big smile she looked from one to the other. "Hello you guys come on in. I just made a batch of chocolate chip cookies and maybe you would like to help me eat them?"

Vicki chuckled, "Nothing for me Beth, but I am sure Hallie and Adam would be more than happy to help you eat fresh baked chocolate chip cookies." She stepped around them and moved to the living room area, she could smell the freshly baked cookies and they smelled wonderful. Sitting down on the sofa she waited while Beth took Adam and Hallie to the kitchen. She waited and then she heard Julia upstairs.

"Yes, of course we will be happy to join you at Collinwood tonight Elizabeth, I look forward to it. Alright around seven then thank you Elizabeth yes good bye." Julia moved from the hallway, paused and saw Vicki sitting on the sofa and a big smile edged her lips. "Vicki, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you by?'

Vicki laughed, "Well it seems Mrs. Stoddard was able to extend her invitation, she had asked me to stop by to make sure you knew she was having a dinner at Collinwood tonight and wanted you and Eric to come for dinner." Vicki sighed glad Elizabeth was able to get in touch with Julia to extend the invite.

Willie moved through the cemetery on Eagle Hill and paused, he was not even sure why he had been brought to this location. All he knew was something was drawing him here. Walking along he saw a large stone structure on the opposite side of where the Collins mausoleum had been situated. Moving towards the large, cold, imposingly structure he paused, he saw someone move from the interior. Ducking down behind a large stone he watched his sister go into the building. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath and inched closer to the building to get a better look to find out what business his sister had in this horror house. He moved quietly to the door and slipped into the large building and tracked her through the shadows of the room.

He was shocked; she had paused in front of a sarcophagus and moved the top over to peer down at the body inside. Her eyes filled with tears of anguish and she reached forward to gently stroke the face of the body in the sarcophagus. "Oh my dear sweet baby girl, Rebecca mother is trying so hard to figure out how to trade us back. Once I can, I promise you that you will be returned to this body and your life will be restored. I was so wrong to seek one last moment to spend with my little William. I hope some day you will be able to forgive me."

Willie staggered backwards and bumped against one of the urns that had set majestically on a pedestal. Catching it to keep it from falling he glanced up to see she had heard him. "Who is there? Nicholas is it you?" She turned seeing a large rat dart from the shadows. "Oh god, you are a bad rat." She leaned against the sarcophagus and sighed deeply. Turning back she moved the vault lid back in place and sighed deeply. "I promise baby, I promise that I will find a way to get you back in your body." Wiping the tears from her eyes she moved from the cold desolate feeling room to pause when a man stepped in front of her.

"I told you June, you are stuck in this body. That is until you can find a way to make my master happy and you know what you have to do to be released and have your lovely daughter returned to this body." Nicholas loved the play of despair that moved over her pretty features. She was an attractive woman but she had made the wrong bargain for the wrong reason and now she belonged to him. He had plans for her and the body she now occupied and it would require a seduction and compromise. Oh yes he was prepared to use whatever he could to get what he wanted and he wanted Maggie Evans.

Willie watched from the darkness that was the shadows of this spooky old building. He listened and was not sure what he was hearing but one thing was for sure, he was going to find out before he left this building and went back to the old house. He was still numb from hearing Rebecca speak to that body as her daughter, what the hell was that all about? Holding his position for a while he waited until he could not hear the voice of his sister or the man she called Nicholas.

When he felt enough time had passed and it was safe to go to the sarcophagus he was going to see who she was speaking with. Edging forward he stood next to the large vault and then feeling the switch under the lip of the lid he pressed it and then felt the top move. Sliding it over he looked down and his eyes widen, his face paled and he staggered back with tears edging his eyes. He could not believe what his eyes beheld. Slowly feeling his world right itself he moved back to look down and see the perfectly preserved body of his mother June Loomis.

She lay in her death posed and did not look like she had been dead for long. She still looked much like she must have on the day they buried her. With fingers that trembled he leaned forward and traced his fingertips over her face. Her image blurred with the tears that clouded his view, leaning over her put his head on her chest and closed his eyes. "Oh Momma, what is going on? What has happened, why are you like this and what does Rebecca have to do with this whole mess?"

Her mind alert, her body frozen Rebecca could feel her brother's head on her chest. She wanted to stroke his hair and shout out to him it was not his mother but his sister trapped in this body frozen in time and death and that her body had been stolen by their mother who was not in the clutches of a darkness that was so vile and evil that it sickened her to think about it. A part of her wanted him to know it was her and a part of her wanted to help her mother even though she had her trapped in this body.

"Hello Willie." Sarah stood next to him, she looked at the lady in the coffin and then to Willie.

"Sarah?" He looked up from resting his head on his mother's chest.

"Yes, Willie, it is I Sarah Collins. Willie that woman is not your mother. It might be her body but it is not her soul trapped in that body. It is your sister Rebecca."

Willie turned his eyes wide with fear and confusion. "What do you mean?" Sarah moved over and touched the body and then touched Willie.

"Listen Willie, she will tell you." Through Sarah's connection Willie could hear a voice in his mind, pleading with him.

"Willie it is I your sister Rebecca, our mother was so desperate to see you one more time she made a deal with Nicholas Blair to exchange bodies with me so she could see you one more time."

Willie could feel the chill of death from the hand that held his and his eyes were transfixed to that of the woman that lay so peacefully in the coffin. "How, how, how is this possible? What happened?"

"She sold her soul to Nicholas for his dark master, he now holds us both in his debt and he will not release me back to my body until mother does his bidding. I am going to give you a name Harlan Marley, find him take him to Professor Stokes, they will know what to do!" The voice was a sweet voice the same voice he had heard earlier. It was his sister's voice in his mind and he was sure what he was hearing was the truth.

Sarah dropped her hand from his and turned to move to the entrance of the mausoleum. "You must prepare to help your mother and your sister Willie, the time of darkness is moving over the land and when it comes there will be many secrets revealed and many lives in danger. Harlan Marley knows what to do but will need Professor Stokes to help him restore the two bodies and souls to each other."

Willie leaned over and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek, then closed the vault sealing her image from sight. "Don't worry little sister, I will figure out a way to help you. I just need to find Harlan Marley."

Carolyn sighed and rolled over in the waterbed. She looked at her image in the mirror tiles over head and frowned. Greg had left her over two hours ago and now she was alone. She stretched like a lazy kitten then rolled from the bed and headed to the shower. Looking down at the ring on her finger she looked at how it sparkled in the light. A part of her was thrilled he was making so nice to her for his lapse of grace. To think he was chasing another woman behind her back was about to undo her relationship with him and it made her mad to think of how he had come on to Willie Loomis' sister.

Starting the shower she waited for the water to warm up and then stepped under the water to wash off the smell of him and feel of him. In the beginning he had been a conquest and a lot of fun. Since she had been with him for over a year she was wondering if she loved him. She had to remember her and Vicki's conversation. She had been thrilled for her friend and her cousin she could see there was love in that relationship and Barnabas was willing to treat Vicki as an equal in his world.

Letting the jet spray of warm water flow over her body she thought about her relationship with Greg and wondered if it had been wrong to build this relationship on just sex. Feeling her stomach roll she frowned and then rushed from the shower to the toilet and emptied the remnants of last night's meal into the toilet. Frowning she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and she slumped to the floor and hugged the toilet for a few more minutes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

What the hell was going on? Could you have caught a stomach virus? She crawled back to the shower reached up and turned the taps off and grabbed the towel pulling the towel over her body she crawled back to the bed and laid down and regretted it immediately with the roll of the waterbed. Rolling back out of the bed she rushed to the toilet again and found herself dry heaving into the toilet. Sliding down on the floor she sighed deeply, then crawled to the sink to rinse her mouth. Pulling herself up she reached for the toothpaste and tried to brush her teeth and gagged on the toothpaste.

Moving from the bathroom to the living room she flopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes. At least the sofa did not move and make her feel like she had bed spins. Laying still she waited for the nausea and dizziness to pass then reached for the phone and called Collinwood. "Hello, Collinwood, Daphne Harridge speaking."

"Oh Daphne thank god it is you. It is Carolyn, I need a big favor." Carolyn croaked into the phone which cause Daphne to pull the phone from her ear and look at the phone.

"Carolyn? What on earth is wrong, you sound dreadful?" Daphne waited for Carolyn to respond.

"Daphne, I am at Greg's and I am so sick I don't think I should drive, could you come pick me up?" Carolyn sounded so pathetic and how could anyone refuse someone ill a ride home.

"I am not sure I know where he lives give me directions and I will be out to get you in about twenty minutes." Daphne reached for a pad and pen and began to write down the directions then hung up. Moving up to Maggie's room she paused outside her door hearing voices inside.

"Joe I would be glad to go out with you tonight, but not the Blue Whale, the college students are so rowdy it is hard to talk and enjoy myself." Maggie looked up to see Daphne in the doorway and smiled.

Joe looked up from the chair he occupied and then stood when Daphne entered the room. "Hello Daphne." He shyly looked over to Maggie and then to Daphne. "How about we go to Lookout Point that should give us some privacy and a little time to ourselves."

Maggie looked from Joe to Daphne, "That would be lovely Joe. Daphne did you need something?" Maggie smiled that cheerful sweet smile she had reserved for those she felt close to and Daphne had become one of those when she had taken such excellent care of her during her recovery from the injuries she received in New York.

"Carolyn called she was at Greg Trask's home and she says she is ill. I am going to pick her up, Mrs. Stoddard is at the cannery and David was on the beach when I last saw him from Widow's Hill. Vicki said she was running errands in town so I am leaving you with where I will be."

Maggie frowned, "What is wrong with Carolyn, she appeared to be fine last night at the engagement surprise." Maggie moved to rest on the arm of the chair where Joe sat.

"Apparently, she has some kind of stomach virus and needs me to come and pick her up. She says she is too dizzy to drive."

Joe mumbled, "She is probably hung over, she was partying pretty hard last night."

Maggie thumped his arm. "Joe, be nice, she could be suffering from a stomach virus there is one going around."

Daphne left the two to argue out the problem of Carolyn and headed down stairs to the garage and took one of the estate cars with the directions to Gregory Trasks.

Greg sat in his office and smiled, '_Yep I did it, now she will be tied to me for the next eighteen to twenty-one years.' _He had been replacing her birth control pills with aspirin for the past three months and he had been keeping track of her period and she was now officially two months late. If he was correct he was going to be a daddy in about seven months. He was going to e a part of the Collins dynasty if it was the last thing he did. He knew he had been skating on thin ice with his randy traveling eye and his wandering lustful ways and when Rebecca had shown up like she had he was reminded of how good it had been to be the eligible bachelor.

Then he had to reconsider if he wanted to keep his standing here in this town he had better buckle down and pay attention to Carolyn, she was after all the next standing heir to Collinwood and he would be sitting fairly nice if he was able to claim her as his trophy wife. He was not so sure if he loved her, he loved the idea of her but not so much her petulant ways. Oh she was great in bed and a real freak when it came to love making but he needed her status to further his position and she did have proper breeding to get him where he wanted.

His clients certainly liked her and he was the envy of all his friends. He was not getting any younger and maybe it was time he did settle down and he could do a hell of a lot worse than Carolyn Stoddard. So, he made his plans and began to meticulously put it into play. He smiled leaning back and propping his feet up on his desk and locking his fingers behind his head and watching the ceiling. "Daddy." He said the word out loud and liked the sound of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carolyn laid in bed feeling dreadful. Each time she sat up she felt sick to her stomach, rolling over she buried her head under her pillow. Daphne moved into the room with a glass of Gingerale, and some broth. "Try to sip this Carolyn and eat this slowly. Hopefully it will make you feel better. Aunt Julia said she would be out later to check on you."

Carolyn made a face looking at the broth and the Gingerale. "I really don't feel like eating anything Daphne, I am going to just stay in bed and sleep. I am exhausted." She pulled the covers up over her head and listened for Daphne to leave the room.

"Carolyn, you need to try and get some fluids in you and that broth. Otherwise you may become dangerously dehydrated and could end up in the hospital on IV fluids." Daphne waited for some kind of response and when she did not get it she sighed and left the room closing the door softly behind her.

Carolyn rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. Then she thought about when was the last time she had her period. She was like clock work with her periods since she had been on the pill. Gingerly she got out of bed and moved to her purse and pulled out her pill packet and looked at the rotation. Frowning she moved to her calendar and looked at the date of her last period and then she confirmed it she was officially two months late.

A sickening feeling filled her when she thought about what could be happening. Lying down on her bed she moaned softly then curled into the covers and muttered, "Dear God please don't let me be pregnant." If she were pregnant she was pretty sure Greg would drop her like a hot potato. She was not sure what she would do. She was not going to bring shame to the family by being an unwed mother. She knew one thing was for sure, to make sure she was pregnant she would go to one of the clinics in New York and then take it from there.

Padding down the hallway to the telephone she called the airlines and made a reservation on the Monday flight to New York, then turning back she went to her room and laid back down. There was no way in hell she as going to raise a child by herself and she sure as hell was not going to beg Greg to marry her either. She knew she had two alternatives, she would either pretend she was going away for a while have the baby and give it up for adoption or she would abort it.

She was so conflicted she did not here the tap on her door. Vicki pushed the door open and moved into the room. "Carolyn? Is there anything I can get you?" She moved to sit on the bed looking down at the balled up covers knowing somewhere below those blankets was her dear friend and she was not feeling well.

From the muffled mountain of covers she heard, "No, I am fine I just feel crappy."

Vicki sighed patted the blankets and stood up. "If you need anything just let me know, David is caught up with his lessons and I am fairly free this afternoon. Oh, and Mr. Trask came by earlier and left you a dozen of roses, do you want me to bring them up here?"

"No just leave them downstairs, thank you Vicki." Carolyn fell silent so Vicki figured she had fallen asleep, leaving the room Vicki moved down to the drawing room where Trask waited.

"Will she see me Vicki?" He looked concern and was being overly attentive which set off Vicki's alarms.

Looking at him suspiciously she shook her head. "Mr. Trask, she is sleeping. She has been very ill with this stomach virus and frankly we are concerned for her well-being. If she does not try to eat or drink something Julia has said she may need to be hospitalized for dehydration."

Greg was torn between telling them she may be pregnant to not saying anything thinking it was a rough first trimester and she was going through morning sickness. "I see, well perhaps if I come back later she might be up for visitors?" He looked so concerned that for a moment Vicki felt sorry for him.

"Mr. Trask."

"Please call me Gregory or Greg."

"Gregory, why don't you call before you come out. That way you won't waste a trip and I promise you I will let you know if she is up for visitors." Vicki offered a small smile for him though she was loathed to call him Greg or Gregory.

He moved to hug Vicki and spoke softly, "Thank you so much Vicki. Well I will call after my last client office call and let us hope she will see me. I sure do miss her." He stepped back from the hug and Vicki was made to feel uncomfortable by the sudden show of affection. He turned and moved to the door and stopped. "Please let her know how concerned I am and if she needs anything to just let me know."

Vicki saw him out of the door and watched him drive away. A part of he felt sorry for him but another part of her could not get past the fact he was so much like Reverend Trask from so long ago. She was about to turn and go back into the house when she saw Willie's sister moving towards the front door from the wood pathway. Vicki waited for her to approach then stepped aside to allow her entrance to the vestibule. "Hello Miss Fielding, welcome to Collinwood." Vicki closed the door and led her into the drawing room allowing her time to stop and admire the grand entrance.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Rebecca turned to smile at Vicki and remove her coat. Vicki took her coat and laid it on the table. "I came to talk to Mrs. Stoddard about that cottage Carolyn spoke of a few nights ago." She turned and shoved her hands into her jeans pants.

"Oh I remember, Mrs. Stoddard is in the library, if you will go into the drawing room, I will let her know you are here." She started to turn when Rebecca stopped her.

"I also would like to discuss Devlin Enterprises with you. When you have time?" She was looking around the room then back to Vicki.

"Perhaps we could block out some time tomorrow. Right now I am kind of watching Carolyn, she has some kind of stomach virus and is bedridden." Rebecca frowned hearing ths and nodded.

"Of course, I understand. Oh um by any chance do you happen to know of a man by the name of Harlan Marley?" She looked around the room nonchalantly then she peered innocently back to Vicki.

"I know Harlan and you are?" Elizabeth Stoddard moved into the foyer and smiled at Vicki, "How is Carolyn?"

Vicki smiled, "She is sleeping, Mrs. Stoddard this is one of the lawyers for Devlin Enterprises and she happens to be Willie Loomis' sister visiting him at the old house. She is here because Carolyn suggested that she ask you about renting out the cottage while she looks for a place to live and sets up her law practice to work out of here and Bangor."

Liz looked suitably impressed, "Well it is a pleasure Miss Fielding, won't you join me in the library and we can discuss the cottage? Oh Vicki while I am thinking of it, there are some ledgers at the Cannery I need. Would you be a dear and run in and get them for me?"

Vicki smiled, "Of course, should I ask Susan for them?" Vicki had moved to get car keys and her coat from the vestibule.

"Yes, she will have them at her desk, Now Miss Fielding if you will follow me. You can imagine how surprised I was to discover that Willie Loomis has a sister." The door closed on the conversation with Vicki heading out the door. Moving down the driveway to the Bentley, she slid behind the wheel and had a sense she was being watched. Glancing around nervously she did not immediately see anyone of note. Shaking her head she started the car backed out and noticed a figure hanging close to the pathway from the old house.

Watching it for a moment she thought it might be Willie then it slipped back into the darkness of the shadows and was gone. Vicki shrugged continued to back out and headed to Collinsport. She thought about the figure and the more she thought about what she had seen, she realized the figure was Adam and he had been staking out the front of the house watching her. She sighed, she knew she was going to have problems but was not sure how she was going to deal with it.

Carolyn had a light nap and felt so much better that she thought about taking a short walk out to widows hill and then maybe to the beach. Sliding on her jeans she frowned, they would not snap shut; she looked at her figure and her face. "Am I retaining fluid?" She turned sideways and could see the beginnings of a slight swell to her stomach. "It has to be the virus making me hold water." Grabbing her sweater she pulled it over her head and let it fall to her hips.

Tying her hair back she moved to her door and slipped down the hallway to take the steps down by the kitchen and slipped out the back entrance and started towards the pathway that would take her to widows hill. Watching her feet kick the leaves she failed to see the large figure that had stepped out in front of her to block her way. "Where is Vicki?"

Adam had blocked Carolyn's forward movement and managed to startle her in the process. Carolyn's head shot up and the hideously scarred faced man caught her off guard. With a slight gasp she stepped back from him. 'Oh it's you! You scared me." She waited for him to let her pass.

"I am sorry, do you know where Vicki went?" He stepped sideways to allow Carolyn to pass. Carolyn noticed that Adam appeared to be anxious.

"I don't know where Vicki went. I have been sick in bed most the morning Adam. If she left I am sure it was because she had an errand to run in town." Carolyn had started moving forward and found she had a shadow following her. "Why do you care where Vicki goes? You guys are just friends, right?"

"No, Vicki is mother. She is very kind to me and I want to protect her. I think she is in danger from the creepy guy that watches her and Hallie." He started walking next to Carolyn while she moved towards widows hill. "I watched him the other day and he was being creepy around Hallie but he was watching Vicki like he wanted to do things to her."

Carolyn was puzzled to how he had concluded some creepy dude was watching Vicki. "Adam are you following Vicki? I mean how do you know this guy is watching her or wanting to hurt her?" Carolyn moved down the pathway feeling dwarfed by the huge man at her side. Carolyn tried not to look at his face and kept her head bent forward while they walked.

"Because when I knew he was watching Vicki I started watching him and he is a very bad man. He goes out at night and his sister is always bringing him back in her car. When he goes out he is in the shadows and he looks for Vicki, when he finds where she is he stands and touches himself while he watches her."

This made Carolyn's skin crawl hearing the man was a pervert but then she had to wonder about Adam, if Adam was watching him masturbate what did that make Adam? Then she shook her head and had to ask. "Adam what do you mean he touches himself? I mean why would you watch someone do that?"

Adam frowned, "I did not watch him do that Carolyn, I saw him rubbing himself and had to turn away until I saw why he was doing it and it was because he said Vicki's name when he did it. I was mad and I yelled at him. He ran away and I lost him in the shadows when I chased him away." Adam was not sure why he was telling Carolyn about that night at the Collinsport Inn when he saw the 'creepy' guy watch Vicki say her name and then rub himself where you should not allow others to touch.

Carolyn was getting an ear full and an education and would have dismissed it as Adam being a bit creepy too. That is until he said the man had said Vicki's name and then touched himself in that way. She had reached widow's hill and stopped to look down to the beach below and saw the tide was out and there was something more disturbing than the tide being out. There was what appeared to be a nude body lying on the damp shore.

"Oh my god!" She turned and buried her face in Adam's chest. "We need to go back to the house and call the Sheriff's Department." She was in tears seeing that poor nude girl on the beach. She clung to Adam and felt her world start to spin out of control and she slumped down.

Adam caught her and lifted her with no trouble and began to walk back to the house with her in his arms. Carolyn opened her eyes and saw Adam was carrying her. "Adam you can put me down, we need to hurry to the house and call Sheriff Patterson and tell him what we saw."

Adam gently set her down then steadied her next to his strong body. "Come on Carolyn, I will make sure you get home and we will call the police."

Carolyn staggered through the front door to the concern look of her mother. "Mother we need to call Sheriff Patterson. There is a dead nude girl on the beach below widow's hill."

"What?" Elizabeth moved towards her pale daughter and then stepped back seeing Adam close the door and turn to face her.

"Don't worry about Adam mother he is a friend of Vicki's and Professor Stokes, there is on the beach the body of a dead nude girl." Carolyn had moved to the table and lifted the phone and called the sheriff's office. "Hello Jessie, it is Carolyn Stoddard. I was just on widow's hill and lying on the beach was a dead body of a nude girl. You may want to get someone out here. Yes, I will send someone down to cover her body for you. Thank you Jess."

Elizabeth look at her daughter's pale but controlled features. "Carolyn do you think you should go lie down and let me get Willie to meet me down on the beach?" Elizabeth did not look forward to going down to cover a dead body but it was the decent thing to do.

"Let me call Willie and maybe he and Adam could go down and cover her and have Willie wait for the sheriff's deputy to come out." Carolyn lifted the phone and called Barnabas' house.

"Barnabas Collins speaking." Barnabas had sounded distracted when he had answered the phone.

"Barnabas it is Carolyn, is Willie available to meet the sheriff on the beach below widow's hill?" Carolyn had rushed her request feeling the affects of the discovery catching up her and her world wanted to close in on her.

"Why Carolyn would Willie be needed to meet the Sheriff at the bottom of Widow's Hill?" It was a fair enough question and had definitely caught his attention.

"Because the is a nude dead girl on the beach and they wanted us to cover her until the police could get here."

Barnabas was immediately attentive. "WILLIE!" He called up the stairs and waited to hear the familiar sounds of his feet hitting the steps and moving down to the foyer where he stood.

"Yeah?" Willie stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Barnabas.

"Carolyn needs you to take a blanket and meet the sheriff at the bottom of window's hill on the beach, they discovered a nude dead girl and the sheriff is on his way." Barnabas turned back to the phone. "Carolyn, I will join Willie on the beach and wait for the sheriff's department with him."

Barnabas looked down at the pretty pimpled face girl that had collapsed at their feet at the Blue Whale less than two days ago. Her body was pale and showed signs of being eaten on by fish and birds. He bent to cover her and was once again assailed with the horrid odor he had detected on her once before. Willie frowned, "Hey isn't that Meghan?"

Barnabas looked up at the stricken look of Willie. "You know this girl?" He was surprised that Willie would know the dead girl.

"Yah she is one of the dock whores that hang out to turn tricks and make money for her drug habit. She was nice and okay for a good laugh but for the most part she was drugged out and pretty out of it. Not surprising she should end of dead like this."

In the distance both men could hear the wail of two sirens. Willie sighed deeply looking down at the outline under the blanket. "Barnabas!" Elizabeth had put on her coat and walked down to window's hill and then took the path to the beach. "Thank you so much for bringing Willie and coming down here."

With a hint of trepidation on her face she glanced at the covered figure on the beach. "Its Meghan Carter, Mrs. Stoddard." Willie stood with his arms hugged against his body and he looked up from the covered girl to Mrs. Stoddard.

"Gerald Carter's daughter? Why she was a little younger than Carolyn's age!" Elizabeth had known most her employees they had been generations of town's people that had always worked for the cannery. Gerald's father and grandfather had worked for her family and if she was not mistaken their great grandfather had also worked for her family. Meghan had been a pretty child that occasionally came to Collinwood for Carolyn's parties.

The sound of tires on a sandy surface and the close of a car door met their ears and they turned to watch George with Chris move towards them. "Elizabeth what are you doing down here? You probably don't need to see this." The tone of his voice caused Barnabas to turn and peer at the aging town's mail police officer.

Barnabas stepped back and moved to his cousin's side. "I would be happy to escort you back to Collinwood Elizabeth the sheriff is right you really should not witness what is under that blanket it is a very distressing sight."

Willie looked up and nodded "Especially because you know the girl Mrs. Stoddard, you should not remember her this way. I am sure her father would not want you to see her like this."

George looked from Willie to Liz, "You know her?" George's instinct was to wait, his police savvy was to wonder how they knew her and his suspicions were satisfied when Willie said her name.

"Yeah it's Meghan Carter. She probably got tied up with the wrong dealer and did not have enough money and he went too far to get it from her." Willie shoved his hands into his pockets and looked sadly at the one time prostitute that lay dead on the cold sandy beach. "Shame too, she was nice."

George looked up at the approach of the ambulance attendants. "Mr. Collins would you please take Elizabeth back to Collinwood, I will be up later to talk to Carolyn, I really don't think you need to see this Liz. I am sure it is not going to be very pretty."

"Yes, of course you are correct Sheriff Patterson, Elizabeth come along dear. We shall go on back to Collinwood and wait for the Sheriff." Barnabas took her elbow and guided her away from the surrealistic scene being played out on the beach. Liz was tempted to look back over her shoulder but thought better of it if she wished to sleep that night.

"Than you Barnabas. I must warn you, Vicki went to town for me so she is not in residence but should be back soon." Barnabas had hooked her hand over his arm while he walked with her to the base of the hill.

"I can just as easily wait with you and enjoy your company until her return may I not?" He smiled leading her along towards the grand house on the hill.

Sheriff Patterson watched her leave with a wistful sigh then turned his attention back to the job at hand. He looked down with a hint of sadness edging his face. This girl had been in his daughter's class. Where his sweet Lydia had went on to college and was now involved in one of the large fashion houses in New York, this girl had sadly been misdirected down a less than successful pathway to now her own destruction.

In death her face had taken on a peaceful look. Even with the damage that being in the ocean could easily cause from the succession of the food chain, she was at peace in death. The only odd thing about her was an odd smell. She had obviously been in the ocean for twenty-four hours but she did not smell like the ocean she smelt like warmed over death.

Vicki pulled in front of the Collinsport Inn and got out of her car. Moving to the front step she felt that odd sensation of being watched again. Pausing she turned and looked around not readily seeing anyone she shrugged lightly and moved in the door to the front desk. "Mr. Adams! Hello, I am here to pick up Quentin Collin's mail and if there is anything else for the Collins family."

Malcolm Adams smiled at the pretty girl that had become a part of the Collins family. "Well Miss Winters you wait right there and I will be right back. Mr. Collins has a lot of mail and I may need to have nick carry the bag to your car. Mrs. Stoddard received that package she sent for and it's in the back and David had a box sent to him. I was going to get Dennis to bring it out later because it is taking up a lot of room."

Vicki moaned inwardly she had not realized that there would be so much and sighed leaning against the desk. She watched the rear door expectantly waiting for Malcolm to return. From behind she felt a bump and turned. The wide brown eyes that held a feverish intentness to them peered openly into her wide startled hazel eyes.

His voice was soft and pleasant and he spoke shyly. "Excuse me, I am sorry."

Vicki found his appearance to be attractive but pensive. He appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties and was standing so close to her it made her uncomfortable. "Pardon me." She stepped away from him with a tense smile. He looked down and stepped closer to her with each step she used to back away from him.

Vicki was now feeling crowded and very uncomfortable and there was a hint of an odd odor about him. It was something she had smelled before when she had been going through old trunks of clothing from the Collin's closed off wing of Collinwood. It was the smell that clothing from past ages held in mothballs had along with the hint of old perfume or powder. His eyes had grown wide with what she thought was excitement and she wanted to run from the room.

Relief filled her when Malcolm along with Dennis moved from the rear of the building pulling a luggage cart filled with a bag of mail and several boxes. Vicki smiled, "Oh my goodness. I suppose we should come in more often to collect the mail then once a month!"

She had turned to follow the men out to her car and saw the man that had grown very odd with her and made her feel creepy was no longer in sight and gave her pause to wonder if she had actually seen him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elias moved into his play room and stood in the center of the room. "She smelled so good! She was delicious and I wanted to inhale all she was and you know what? " He moved to his first dolly, the one he had put the bridal dress on. "She was so much better than you! You should have seen her eyes, they danced with different colors and her hair was so dark and silky." He spun around and moved to put his arms around the one he had called Annaleise.

"She was not like that stupid Meghan, she should have been eaten by the fish by now." He sighed sadly. "She was bad to kill my son. That was bad for her." He sat next to the one he had called Molly. Taking her boney hand in his he looked at the ring on her finger. "She did not deserve to live or to be a part of you all here. She was evil so she had to die." He sighed dramatically, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the kerchief he had stolen from Vicki earlier.

Lifting the delicate piece of material to his face he inhaled the scent of her lilac perfume that was a part of the kerchief. He smiled and sighed then wafted it under the nose of Marie. "Smell her, does she not smell like a fresh spring day?" Moving about the room he let his imagination run wild thinking of her lying with him naked in his bed. This aroused him and he moved to his bedroom and laid down exposing his sex in his hand. Lying the kerchief on the pillow next to him he rolled over and sniffed the kerchief.

His hand began to move furiously up and down and he could feel his climax coming much to fast so he slowed his actions down and closing his eyes he thought about her and how good she felt and smelled and he reached his climax but was not satisfied. Sighing he stood and moved to his dolly room and went to Annalisa. Lifting her from her spot he carried her to his bed and laid her next to him, then he rolled over putting the kerchief on her face and smiled.

"Today my sweet Annalisa you must play the part of Miss Winters you will be my Vicki and you will love what I am about to do to you." He slowly began to undress her and then he crawled between her long dead legs and slipped his sex into her and began to once again release himself in the long dead body of one of his past victims. Throwing her limp arms over his shoulder her smiled and then when release came he moaned and his voice quavered it was one of the most exquisite moments he had experienced in very long time.

He laid spent on her body waiting for his body to quit quivering. Rolling off of her he lay on his back and looked to the ceiling and took the hand of the dolly in his and began to hum softly and kiss her fingertips. Oh yes he had such wonderful plans for his Vicki and she was going to be the mother to his nest if he could stop himself from growing bored with her and taking all her wonderful life essence.

Harlan Marley was not a whom; Harlan Marley was a what. Willie had gone to the library to see if he could find birth records or death records for the name and discovered he was a prolific author from the late nineteenth century that had written a great deal on the black arts and the theory of transferring one life into another life. That was what was meant about taking him or rather his work to Professor Stokes, which would force Willie to tell the Professor about what he suspected had happened between his mother and sister.

Willie was caught in a dilemma in regards to this situation and was wrestling with what he knew or even suspected and wanted very much to discuss it with Barnabas but not when his sister or mother was around to hear what he had to say. Willie had the librarian help him with the most relevant books he felt would be needed and checked them out. Sliding into his truck he sat a moment and thought about what he was about to do.

He was not only going up against his own relative but he was going up against a powerful warlock and that scared the crap out of him. He was torn between needing beer or needing Beth. He opted to go and see Beth. Putting his car into gear he made a beeline straight for Doctor Lang's house. Turning on his radio he furiously dialed through stations until he found a station that held a crooner with an upbeat song blasting form his radio.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down with Beth and feel her hand in mine and that will help me decide what I need to do." He absently listened to the song and started to feel a bit more calmer watching the street he drove a little more slowly approaching Lang's house. Pulling in front of the house he looked down at the books lying on the front seat and used his coat to cover them.

Getting out of the truck he moved up to the front door and started to knock when the door opened and Harry Johnson moved to the front porch. "Oh what the hell are you doing here Loomis? If you are looking for hot pants she is out running errands for Doctor Hoffman she won't be back for a couple of hours."

Willie really wanted to punch him in the mouth but thought better of it. "Yeah thanks Johnson is Doctor Hoffman in or is she gone too?"

"Nope she is at Wyndcliff today won't be back until after dark. Now I gotta go run some errands for Lang." Johnson moved cautiously away from Willie with a quick backward glance to Willie who stood looking at the floor of the porch. Moving a little more quickly to the car parked at the side of the house he was more interested in putting distance between him and Loomis.

Willie turned more disappointed than he realized for missing Beth and moved lethargically towards his truck when he heard a familiar voice. "Willie! Dear boy what brings you to our neighborhood?"

Willie glanced up relieved and filled with trepidation seeing Professor Stokes with that Doctor Von Zwack guy. "Professor! Um guess I really was coming to see you and talk to you about something and I just don't know how I am gonna explain it." Willie had moved to his truck and opened his truck door reaching across the seat to grab the books he had checked out of the library. He took a deep breath and moved across the street.

Von Zwack studied the man that had been under the thrall of Barnabas Collins for nearly three years and was not that impressed. The young man was weak minded and of limited intelligence. He had a past reputation of being a bully and could see why Barnabas had taken him in thrall so easily. The look he held on his face at this time was very pensive and confused. "Come along Willie and let us go into the house and we can sit down over a nice glass of sherry and see what it is that is troubling you so much."

Willie shifted the coat that held the books in his arms and moved across the street. He stopped to glance around and noticed that there was someone on the second floor of the house at the end of the street and he appeared to be watching them rather intently. Shifting his feet into gear he moved more hurried across the street wanting to get inside Elliott's home before he dropped all the books.

Willie made it through the door and felt the books slide then tumble from his coat to land with a thump, thump, thump, and finally an "ouch" on his foot. Elliott was surprised to see what books were tumbling over his floor and on Willie's foot. "Willie what has prompted this sudden interest in a nineteenth century author of some note and credibility in the world of the dark arts?"

Elliott had accepted the book that had been retrieved by Xavier. Looking with a degree of interest to the book and its title he was intrigued and waited for an explanation. Setting the book down he turned to pour them all out a small glass of sherry and waited for Willie to sit down with his lap of books. Xavier was equally interested considering that Harlan Marley was one of the members of the Illuminati from that period of time of enlightenment.

Willie began with the first appearance of Sarah in his room after his sister had gone to bed that first night she stayed at the old house. For Willie who was conflicted and afraid he explained all the had learned since that night and what he discovered when he had followed his sister to the cemetery and saw her with the very well preserved body of his mother and the conversation he had over heard between his sister and his dead mother.

Von Zwack was beginning to re-evaluate his opinion of Willie listening to this fascinating tale of what had only been presented in theory in the long past. Then when he had mentioned a man by the name of Nicholas Blair he frowned. Blair had been a problem for them for his group for many years and now he was being presented with an opportunity to banish Blair from this existence once and for all.

Elliott had listened intently to the story with interjecting some questions where there had been notable holes left by Willie's explanation and he like Xavier was very interested in the name of Nicholas Blair. "So through Sarah my sister's spirit in my dead mother's body told me to find Harlan Marley and bring him to you, that you would know what to do."

Willie shifted the books from his lap to the sofa next to him and looked from Professor Stokes to Xavier. "So do you think I am nuts?" He raised his shoulders and locked his hands together in his lap. He was watching the two men and could only think that because they were so quiet they thought he was nuts.

"No Willie I do not think you are nuts. I think you have presented us with quite the problem to resolve and to help an innocent trapped and being used as a pawn in some sick game that Blair is proposing." Elliott stood with the book he had and moved to sit next to Willie and studied the other books Willie had brought to him. They were all on the life transference from a sacrifice and offering of blood to another.

Xavier stood and moved to look at the stack of books between them and frowned, "You do not have all the books he wrote on the subject Elliott." He glanced to Willie is that all they had on Marley's life transference books?"

"Yeah he had other stuff but it dealt more with the black arts or occult or something like that. I took all the stuff that had anything to do with life transference. I thought that would be what the Professor would need more than the occult stuff since the Professor's books are more up to date." He had to think of the phase the librarian had used when he had come to collect the books from her. "Yeah that is what the librarian suggested and that was all she had on life transference."

Xavier moved to the phone and lifted the phone from its cradle and began to dial a series of numbers. Waiting he spoke quickly in a guttural language that might easily have been Germanic but Willie was not sure. Then in rapid-fire language he spoke quickly into the phone and hung up. "The complete set will be delivered tomorrow by Patterson. He was instructed to go and pick them up and bring them to you."

Elliott chuckled, "So, I heard thank you Xavier that will be most helpful for me to research so we might help young Loomis with his problem. Now Willie your mother will she be willing to relinquish the hold she has over your sister's body?"

"Yeah I am pretty sure she would she was talking like she wanted it done but then Blair showed up and bullied her." Xavier frowned hearing this and moved to reseat him self before picking up his glass of sherry.

"Um so you think you can help me Professor?" Willie looked from him to Xavier and then back to the Professor.

"Once I have a chance to read these books Willie, I will be in a better position to assist you with your problem." Willie sat back and sighed deeply.

"Thank you Professor. I gotta admit it would have been nice to see my mother again but not if it means it is hurting my sister. I kind of figure I got to be like Barnabas and take care of my little sister and I don't want my mother obligated to Blair."

Professor Stokes lifted the books up and stood. "Well then I suppose I shall start with what I have, so if you two will excuse me I shall be in my study. Do make yourselves at home." Xavier watched Elliott move off down the hallway and from sight.

"Mr. Loomis, or Willie if I may call you that. I think between the Professor and my group we will be able to help with this rather nasty bit of business and you should not worry any further this night over what you learned or what you fear."

Willie took his proffered hand and shook it. "Thank you Doctor, I was worried and was thinkin I was going nuts over what I heard earlier." Willie let his hand go and made his way to the door. "So I guess I should check back with you both later or something?"

Xavier nodded "Or I could call you once we know what we will need to do. Until then Mr. Loomis I would be very careful, if your mother tries to go against Blair and he finds out all our lives will be in danger."

Two pairs of eyes watched Willie move across to his truck. Nicholas Blair stood peering down to the street below. "So father will you help me? I need to start doing something he is getting more out of hand each passing day and his will and need to procreate and build his nest is growing stronger. You did not see how angry he had gotten with that little tramp he impregnated first."

Nicholas had tuned her out while he watched Willie. He knew he needed to make an example of Willie for June Loomis to do what he wanted and the problems of dealing with an over sexed half human half succubus male in the throes of his needs was not a top priority for him at this time. "Father are you even listening to me? Am I going to get some help or not?"

Clarissa had moved to see what held his attention; by the time she got there all she saw was an empty street below. "Yes, yes, yes Clarissa I shall help you. Now leave me alone I need to meditate and try and locate some hags to help. Now run along and make sure that menace is locked in his room until dark. The last thing we need is for him to escape in the daylight again and get caught."

Clarissa sighed and smiled, tiptoeing up to kiss his cheek she spoke softly, "Thank you father and I will see you for dinner I am sure." With a sense of relief she moved from the room her father had taken as his and moved down the hallway towards her room and paused hearing Elias humming she sighed and frowned, he must have had sex with one of his old dead lovers. Checking the locks on both doors she moved on down the hallway to her room.

Nicholas moved to the edge of his bed and sat. Closing his eyes he began to chant softly his inner eye searching for the truck Willie now drove. Smiling seeing the truck he began to use his powers to manipulate the brake line off and watched the fluid drip out and begin to empty. He waited and when Willie approached the main intersection of Collinsport's busiest street he watched Willie shift down and brake only to feel the brakes were not working.

"What the hell?" Willie glanced up in time to see a huge delivery truck bearing down on him from behind and in front was a garbage truck. Closing his eyes he pumped the brakes and failing that he laid over in his seat closed his eyes and wondered if he was going to die when he felt the impact and the truck fold up like an accordion. Willie saw daylight and then it was dark and he was drifting on a sea of unconsciousness.

Willie was aware of the sounds of sirens and the voices of others they were speaking in a soft calming tone to him? He was not sure all he knew was his body was one big ball of pain. He closed his mind and his thoughts down so he would not have to deal with the pain and then he could hear her voice. "We are going to make it through this Willie. You have done the right thing. What Nicholas had planned for our mother and for you is reprehensible. I am not going to leave you. I am going to stay with you through this and we will make it out of this alive both of us big brother, both of us."

Barnabas had been sitting listening to Vicki's recounting of her day when he was over whelmed with a feeling of dread and doom. He stood abruptly and moved to the window and looked out over the placid calm of the front lawn bathed in the late afternoon suns after glow. Vicki watched Barnabas with concern. "Barnabas?" She had stood to follow him to the window.

"Yes, my dear?" His voice had taken on a strain while his eyes fixed to the front lawn.

"What is it? You look pale and concerned? Was it something I said? I know the man was very odd and he did make me uncomfortable but I was in no danger I assure you." She put her hand on his arm and felt his warm hand cover her hand.

"No, my dear it has nothing to do with you or that odd young man you were speaking of, it is Willie. I fear Willie is in terrible danger and . . . " He did not finish when the figure of a small pretty child appeared behind him and Vicki.

"Brother, Willie is dying. He was involved in an accident and was trapped in his car. They have him on his way to the hospital and I know he will be going into surgery on his arrival."

Vicki and Barnabas turned to peer down at the young girl that was near tears. "Sarah do you know what happened?"

"Yes dear brother I know. Willie was hurt because of Nicholas Blair wanted him to be hurt. He was using Willie as an example to Willie's sister to get her to do what he wanted her to do."

Barnabas frowned deeply, "Come Victoria you must take me to the hospital right away."

Carolyn sat on the edge of the sofa in the drawing room watching Greg pace back and forth. "Why are you going to New York now? Why don't you allow me to take you to New York and treat you to something special while we are there? I get the feeling Carolyn that you are doing your best to draw away from me."

Carolyn was feeling horrible and the last thing she needed after this day was to hear him whine about her not being there for him. She wanted to throw something at him but curbed her tendency to react. The last thing she needed was him being there if she decided to abort this baby. Scooting back on the sofa she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her stomach was not happy and she was reflecting what her stomach was feeling.

"Carolyn? Are you ill?" She felt him next to her his hand gently brushing her hair from her face. She opened one eye and focused it on his face. He truly seemed to be concerned for her. "Look sweetheart, let me help you up to your room or at least take you home to my house where I can properly pamper you."

Neither of those choices sounded good to her, if anything she really wanted to throw up and if she could do it on those lovely shiny shoes of his that might make her feel better. "Greg please I just want to lie down for a bit." She felt her body lifted in his arms and she was being carried out of the house and to his car. She did not feel like arguing with him so she let him move her to his car.

"Then you are coming home with me so I can take care of you." He covered her with the car blanket then moved to his side of the car and slid behind the wheel. Secretly he was pleased she was pregnant he could tell by the slight swell of her flat stomach. Yep he was thinking they were going to be married in a couple of months and shortly thereafter he was going to be Daddy. That pleased him to no end he had planned this from the beginning.

"Carolyn sweetheart, do you want me to get you anything once we get to the house? Would you like me to fix you a drink, a hot water bottle? Anything?" She was way too quiet.

"I want a bed and to be left alone Greg. Do you think I could take one of the guest room beds? The water bed just makes me feel sea sick." She covered her eyes with her arm and leaned her head back on the headrest. She really was feeling rough and she just needed to know for sure she was pregnant and if she was she was going to decide right then and there what she would do about that baby.

Greg had already anticipated that she would not be able to handle the waterbed, so prior to coming to Collinwood he had gotten a new California King bed with a nice comfortable mattress. He with much regret gave up his waterbed to make her more comfortable. If she were so inclined after she got further along in the pregnancy and wanted to lie on her stomach he had kept the waterbed and put it in one of the guest rooms she would easily be able to roll over and allow the bed's water mattress to give and allow her to lie on her stomach.

Yes he had planned this out and he was not about to allow her to run off to New York and put their child at risk. He just had to be careful about how he went about manipulating this situation to an outcome that would involve him being married to Carolyn Stoddard and a member of the Collins family. He was going to control this if it was the last thing he did.

Eric worked feverishly on finding where the bleeding was coming from in Willie's body. They had already gone through six units of whole blood and he had been searching for the bleed for the past twenty minutes when he saw a tiny nick that was seeping a lot of blood. "BP dropping doctor we are loosing him, you have to hurry."

Eric found the nick and began to work on closing it off when all hell broke loose . The last thing that Eric needed to hear was a shout from the head surgical nurse. "FLAT LINE! He is going FLAT LINE!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lang looked up and frowned, "Check the leads there is one that looks like it has disconnected." The head nurse looked over and sighed deeply, sliding the lead back in the heart monitor showed a weak but beating heart. "Now may we get back to repairing his spleen?" Eric moved with the expediency that was needed to save Willie's life. With an expertise borne from his natural instincts and years of training Eric Lang found the broken blood vessel and repaired it then allowed his assistant to close.

Leaving the operating room he moved into the clean up room and stripped his gown and scrubs off that was now soaked with the blood of Willie Loomis. Eric moved into the shower stall and lathered up. He was finishing his shower and getting dressed in a fresh set of scrubs when Julia moved into the doctor's lounge. Looking at his beloved in the mirror he nodded. "He is going to make it Julia."

Julia rushed forward and laid her head on his chest. "Oh thank god Eric! Barnabas and Vicki are in the waiting room. Are you ready to go talk to them?"

Eric lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I am now that you are here. It was touch and go Julia we nearly lost Willie. Do they know what happened? How this accident happened?"

Julia stepped to his side and slid her arm through his waist and shook her head. "They are still investigating the accident. The delivery van driver said he passed out, the garbage truck driver said he swerved to avoid a dog that had darted in front of him and George is having what is left of Willie's truck taken to the mechanics at the county garage and they are going to go over it to see why he could not brake."

Eric moved with Julia to the waiting room for relatives and paused, he looked to the man and woman that sat expectantly waiting for him. Barnabas seeing Eric stood and moved forwards his look intent and his concern apparent. Following behind him was Vicki; she was standing with her hand on Barnabas' upper arm. "Eric?" His question was apparent with the uttering of his name.

"He had a rough time of it Barnabas and I won't lie he nearly died twice but we have him stable and we repaired his spleen. He is going to need a lot of recovery time. He won't be working on the old house for a while." Eric moved past them and sat down on one of the sterile looking chairs that was typical for the comfort of the family of patients waiting for their loved ones outcome."

Barnabas turned and hugged Vicki close. "If he needs anything let me know, we will get him whatever he needs." Vicki moved to the sofa and sat on its edge, she waited for Barnabas and Julia to join them.

Julia and Vicki noted how exhausted Eric looked and their thoughts were he needed to rest. "Once he is able to move we can transfer him to Wyndcliff and we can take care of his rehab there." Eric ran a harried hand tiredly through his hair and sighed deeply.

"That might be at least two weeks Julia, I need to see how well he comes along. He had a torn spleen and if he heals quickly we can transfer his care to Wyndcliff at that time." He smiled at his fiancé and then turned to peer at Vicki and Barnabas. "We just have to wait and see what happens. Tonight will be the turning point for him. He makes it through this night then we know we can expect him to make a full recovery."

Across town Nicholas' eyes narrowed and he smiled that nasty little triumphant smile. "Now to let June know what happened to her precious little boy." Snapping his fingers he disappeared to reappear outside the cottage that she now occupied. He peered into the window and saw her moving about the room settling in to her new residence. Moving to the door he knocked.

June moved to the door pausing she felt her stomach knot up. Opening the door she looked suspiciously at the man that had become the bane of her existence. "What do you want Nicholas?" She left the door open and stepped back into the room and waited for him to come in and close the door.

"I came to offer my sincere condolences my dear." He smiled and his eyes glinted with a hint of evil intent.

June felt her heart stop. "Condolences?" Spinning around she glared at him. "What for?"

"Poor, poor little Willie had a horrible accident my dear. He will have been lucky to have survived such a horrendous accident."

June lost it and charged with nails clawing at his face. "What have you done you bastard!"

Nicholas laughed grabbing her wrist and holding her back. "What I did was teach you some humility." He threw her across the room to land and bounce on the sofa. "If you don't believe me you can always call the hospital they will tell you his condition." Nicholas had moved to the phone and lifted the receiver and stretched his hand out for her to join him and take the phone from his gloved hands.

June stood slowly from the sofa and moved to take the phone. Pulling the receiver to her ear she sighed and dialed the operator. "May I have the Collinsport Hospital please." She waited for the click and a soft voice answered.

"Collinsport Hospital how may I direct your call?" The voice belonged to a soft-spoken and obviously professionally trained operator.

"Yes, this is Willie Loomis' sister Rebecca Fielding Loomis, I understand he was involved in an accident and is there?" Her voice trembled she wanted to be told there was no Willie Loomis at the hospital.

There was a pause and the sounds of pages being flipped and then the voice came back with a hint of sympathy. "That is correct, he is in surgery at this time. Would you like to speak to the floor nurse for the surgery wing?"

June felt her voice catch and her eyes closed tightly while tears slid down her face. "Yes, please." Her voice had grown chocked with emotions while she waited for the call to be transferred. She opened her eyes when she heard another voice answer. "Third Floor Surgery Wing, Peggy speaking."

"Um yes Peggy, this is Willie Loomis' sister, I understand he is in surgery? Do you have any word on his condition?" June waited to hear he had died.

There was the sound of a phone being handed over to another and Julia Hoffman's voice spoke softly, "Rebecca?" She asked and waited for confirmation.

"Yes, Doctor Hoffman?"

"Yes, Willie has just come out of surgery he is listed in critical condition and nearly died. Currently he is in recovery. Once he is more alert we will transfer him to a room and then you will be able to visit him in Intensive Care."

Julia could hear the choked emotions that were running through the girl and her voice. "Thank you I will be up there shortly. Thank you Doctor Hoffman. Thank you so very much." June hung up the phone and turned to face Nicholas. "You made your point now leave my son alone! You have my daughter under your control. Now you leave Willie alone!" Tears stung her eyes and she glared dangerously at Nicholas.

Nicholas chuckled, "Oh my dear June you do not dictate to me what I may or may not do. What I did today was only minor to what I could do. Now that I have your attention, this is what I want you to do. There is a man in Collinsport. His name is Joe Haskell. I want you to seduce him, once you have him in your bed, you will le me know immediately, is that understood?"

June felt sickened by his mechanizations for her to seduce an innocent man. "Why?" she felt he had a right to know. He was asking her to use her daughter's body to secure the attention of some poor man she should at least know why.

"Not your concern for now my dear, just do as I say and your precious Willie will be safe. Do not follow my orders and you can be childless for the rest of your natural life in this body." Nicholas smiled turned and took a step then dissolved from view leaving a shaken and very upset June Loomis wondering what she had done to be treated like this.

Carolyn woke up and sighed and stretched like a lazy kitten and looked at her image in the mirror tiles on the ceiling. Throwing back the covers she looked at her body and saw the beginnings of a small mound and frowned. If she needed any more confirmation that she very well may be pregnant all she had to do was look at her body to see the changes beginning. Those changes were the swelling of her small breasts to the little bump.

Gregory watched her from the doorway. He smiled and moved towards the bed and lay down next to her. "Good afternoon my sweet. Are you feeling any better?" He ran his hand over her hand rubbing her stomach. Smiling his pride in his eyes at the thought she carried his baby.

"As long as I don't move too fast or think about food, I am better. Why aren't you at the office?" She closed her eyes and linked her fingers through his fingers and folded her arm under her head.

"I took the day off to spend some uninterrupted time with my favorite girl." He leaned over to kiss her lightly on her lips. Carolyn laid unresponsive to his show of affection and he pulled away from her. "Do I detect some reticence to my advances?" He smiled looking at her face and wondered what she was thinking behind those sheltered eyes. Her lashes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes.

"No, you detect that I am trying very hard not to jump up out of this bed and make a mad dash to the bathroom to throw up nothing on my stomach." Her words were said very evenly and softly then she closed her eyes and sighed. She was feeling horrible. Her eyes showed her concern and her pain at feeling so vulnerable. Gregory was actually feeling sorry for her.

"My sweet Carolyn, what do you wish me to do for you? Do you want me to fix you some broth? How about some crackers and a glass of Gingerale?" He wanted to help her through this if it was the last thing he did he wanted her to birth his son or daughter and was determined to make sure she made it through this pregnancy.

Carolyn turned a shade of green jumped up and ran to the bathroom to hug the toilet and dry heave into the toilet. Greg followed her and moved to get her cold washcloth. "Here sweetheart." He put the washcloth over her neck and watched her grab the washcloth and dragged it to her face. Turning she moved to the sink and tried to brush her teeth and found that she could not tolerate the toothpaste and began to gag and dry heave into the sink.

Sliding down on the floor she broke down in tears and began to sob. Greg scooped her up into his arms. "Oh my sweet baby girl." He held her close cuddling her close to his body. "I am going to get you to the doctor, you are I fear growing dehydrated." Greg scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Moving to get her clothing he gently dressed her. "You wait here and I will get dressed."

Carolyn lay in the hospital bed wondering how it was she was in here and had just been told she was pregnant. The last thing she needed was her mother to find out she was pregnant. The last thing she needed was being pregnant and unmarried; her mother would not forgive her such a lapse of good judgment. She began to cry silently into her pillow watching the fluids being fed into her veins. A part of her wanted this baby, she wanted to keep the baby and be happy with Greg as his wife.

The practical part of her did not want to see Greg, she wanted to run off to New York and end this pregnancy and not have to worry bout being responsible. She was barely twenty-one. She wanted to go to college get a degree, have a life and that life did not include being tied down to a man like Greg. She sniffed and looked to the window and noted the sky outside was clouding over and she could hear the distant rumble of thunder as another system was making its way on shore.

The door opened and Greg entered, carrying a box of candies, two-dozen red roses and a huge stuffed bear. "My dearest darling Carolyn! You have made me the proudest man in the world today!" He moved to put the roses in a vase sitting on the window seal. Set the huge bear in a chair and set the candies on a ledge.

Moving to the bed he drug a chair over and sat taking her hand in his he smiled into her tear filled eyes. "I am sorry Greg, I don't know how this happened? It was not my intention to trap you into a situation where you would be tied to me." She began to cry again and felt him gently stroke her forehead.

"Forgive me for being excited and delighted at the news. My darling Carolyn, you just made me realize how important you are to me and what it would mean to have you in my life for the rest of our lives together. You, me and the baby makes three and that makes me happy!" He leaned over and gently kissed her lips then sat back with a huge smile on his lips. "That is why I have decided I don't want to wait any longer." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Opening the box he presented her with a large diamond engagement ring of perfect cut and clarity. "I am asking you Carolyn Stoddard will you do me the honor of making an honest man of me and being my wife?" He watched her tear up again and she looked at the ring then at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Her voice was filled with her emotional indecision. She looked at the ring then at him and she looked into his eyes and for a moment she thought she saw a flicker of fear. This was all she needed to see, he was more afraid of loosing her than being a father. "Gregory we are going to have a baby shortly after we are married, are you sure you want this instant family?"

Gregory did want her as his wife, he wanted a family with her and he wanted to make sure she was a part of his life no matter what it took and if it took him making sure she got pregnant by him to tie her to him for the rest of this child's life then he wanted an instant family and he wanted her as his wife. "Yes, I want an instant family if that family is a part of you Carolyn. I love you. I love you more than life it self and I cannot think of a life without you being a part of it." The right inflections, the proper look of sincerity and the hesitation that she might reject him had filled him for a moment.

Carolyn sighed looked at the ring and then nodded, "I would be honored to be your wife." She handed him back the ring box and gave him her left hand.

Greg smiled grabbing her hand he kissed her fingers then put the ring on. Looking down at the ring on her finger he knew he had just gotten the golden ring from the carrousel ride. "So, my dear, when shall we get married?" He smiled and stroked her hair from her forehead. His smile was wide filled with excitement.

"What is this about a wedding?" Elizabeth stood in the doorway her concerned filled gaze resting on the pale features of her daughter. She moved into the room watching Greg stand protectively at her daughter's side. "What is going on? Don't you think you should tell me?" She looked from one to the other.

Carolyn grimaced it was not how she wished her mother to find out about her impending marriage or the fact she was going to make her mother a grandmother. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes and felt the emotions beginning to build in her again. "I guess you need to sit down mother there are some things you need to know."

Vicki and Barnabas stood by Willie's bed both were filled with concern over how grave the young man looked. "Barnabas, he looks so gray." She had whispered her concern into Barnabas ear watching the monitors and Willie struggling to breathe and looking restless from pain in his drug induced sleep.

"I know my dear, I am thinking I shall sit with him tonight to let him know he is not alone."

Vicki grabbed his arm and smiled looking at the dark soulful eyes of her fiancé. "I will stay with you my love, we need to see this through together." Vicki leaned over and whispered softly in Willie's ear. "Willie, we are here for you. Barnabas and I will be staying here tonight for you." Vicki had curled her fingers around his hand and felt him squeeze her hand.

Looking at Barnabas she smiled, "He heard me look!" She studied the hand to make sure it was not an involuntary action. "Willie can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand again."

From the depths of his pain filled mind he heard her voice. Vicki was next to him and then he felt her hand. She asked him to squeeze her hand. So pulling all his resources together he gently squeezed her hand and felt a return squeeze. "He hears us Barnabas, he is letting me know he hears us."

From the doorway they heard a soft gasp and turned to see Rebecca standing in the open doorway. "Oh my god! It was true he was seriously hurt!" she rushed to his other side and stood next to him. "Willie! Willie! It is your m. . . sister. I am here my poor sweet Willie!" Her words were just like his mother's words used to be and a part of him wanted to feel repulsed. Another part, the vulnerable part wanted to feel her close. His mother could always kiss his hurts and make them feel better.

He moved his hand towards her and Rebecca seeing his hand move slid her hand into his hand and gently squeezed it. "I am here big brother. I am here." She felt her emotions ball into her entire being and it was ripping her apart to see her son lying there and appearing to be so near to death that she was scared to death.

"Miss Loomis, we are planning on staying with him tonight. The doctor said this was a critical time for him and that if he made it through the night he would be fine. It is a few critical hours and I don't want Willie alone during this time." Rebecca looked stricken hearing this news her gaze went from a loving tender look from her son to a look of gratitude to Vicki and Barnabas.

"Thank you for all your help Mr. Collins. I should be able to stay too and perhaps we can weather this delicate period together. He is my only living relative and I just met him. I don't want to loose him now!" She felt the tears sting her eyes as she passionately stated her case to Willie's employer. The lights in the hallway flickered and that was the signal that visiting time for ICU was over and the visitors would need to vacate the rooms and go back to the waiting room.

Rebecca leaned over and gently kissed Willie's forehead. "I will be back dear brother please get well soon!" She stepped back and feeling she was about to break down she rushed from the room. Vicki leaned over and spoke softly in Willie's ear. "We are here Willie, we are going to stay with Rebecca and you will not have to be alone tonight."

Barnabas smiled his appreciation to Vicki then leaned over and whispered softly, "I will be here too Willie, you won't need to be alone we all are staying to see you through this night." He gently patted his hand and felt Willie grab his hand and squeeze his fingers. Barnabas returned the squeeze then reluctantly moved away from Willie followed by Vicki.

Professor Stokes sighed softly then leaned back and looked at the ceiling lost in thought. He sighed deeply, he needed Xavier's books to complete the set and formulate a plan of action. "Elliott, there was just a news bulletin on the radio. They said that young man that was just here was involved in a nasty accident and he was rushed to the hospital into surgery. They said it was very serious. I called the hospital and they said he was in a very critical condition and that Dr. Lang was performing surgery on him."

Elliott frowned deeply. "Let us go to the hospital Xavier, I fear that the dark forces that had done this to Mr. Loomis family has taken their next step. I fear we very well may need to place a protection spell on Mr. Loomis to prevent the continuation of any negative attacks on the poor boy." Elliott stood and moved to get his hat and cane.

Xavier was puzzled over how the young man in question could have been involved in such a serious accident in so short of time from his being with them and leaving them. It was almost immediate. This bore further investigation by his group and once he discovered how this happened he would begin his part of their investigation. Following behind Elliott he kept his thoughts close to his chest and in his mind. He was certain that Nicholas Blair was behind this whole sordid matter.

Moving to the car they paused as Hallie pulled into the driveway next to her Uncle and Xavier. "Uncle Elliott? Uncle Xavier? Where are you going?" Hallie pulled her books out of the car and watched both men preparing to leave.

"It would appear my dear that Mr. Loomis was seriously injured and has been taken into emergency surgery. Why don't you gather your things and go over to Collinwood and stay with them tonight my dear. I am not sure how long we will be at the hospital. I know you are not comfortable here by yourself and I am sure that David and Elizabeth would be happy to have you stay the night."

Hallie smiled and nodded, "Yes Uncle Elliott, I will go get some clothing for school tomorrow, but I do have that class I am going to audit tonight. I think I will go tell Beth so she knows that Willie is in the hospital. They are dating you know."

Elliott had almost forgotten about the class he had arranged for her to audit. "Why not take David with you to that class tonight. I think he would find it fascinating too." He kissed her forehead and left her in the driveway watching them pull away from the house.

Feeling uncomfortable and thinking she was being watched by the creeper at the end of the block she rushed into the house, locked the door behind her and packed an over night bag. Moving to her Uncle's study she found a sheaf of paper and jotted down a quick note to Beth. Putting the note in an envelope she moved out to her car with her over night bag, drove across the street and rushed up the steps to the front door and slipped the letter through the mail slot. Pausing for a moment she looked up to see him watching her from his shadowed chair on the front porch.

Rushing to her car, she slid behind the wheel locked the doors and drove off with a hint of chill traveling up and down her spine. In her rearview mirror she could still see him sitting in the rocker chair on the front porch and he was watching her car drive down the street and from sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elias watched her drive off and smiled. She would be the one that would bring Vicki to him. She would be one of the next to the last to use for his nest. He knew she was scared of him, just the way the darted her eyes away from him when she knew he was watching her. She was so sweet and young and not touched it would be wonderful to make her one of the mothers for his nest. He sighed and looked to the door. Clarissa should be home soon. She was going to have to go the basement and check on their five guests living there. They were pregnant and he was not about to take a chance of them aborting his sons.

He frowned thinking of Meghan, the way she bragged about making sure she would not be pregnant by him. She even called him a pervert. She had been pretty high and was making fun of the way he wanted her and the way he performed sex. That made him made so he had to make her go away and he was not going to allow her to be a part of his collection. She needed to be fish food. Rocking steadily on the porch he watched the other pretty blond that lived across the street from the young girl. He liked her even though she did not glow with the light of purity, he found her very pretty.

He smiled again, he had five mothers, he needed ten more, seven would come from Portland and Bangor, and Clarissa said he could hunt the bigger cities, which meant he could pick and choose only the best. He was actually excited about going to the bigger cities it was like a huge supermarket and he was going to pick only the most prime of his mothers to be for his nest. He began to hum softly, he would save the last three spots for his favorite, the two pretty blonds and the last, and he wanted her to be his bride.

Oh this was exciting; he would need to get her a bridal gown. They would be married and then she could watch him take her two friends before he took her. Just the thought of what he was about to do was arousing him. He was happy, very happy and he needed to go talk to the others about the newest additions that would be coming to the collection. Rocking forward he pushed up and moved into the house.

Walking up the stairs he went to his dolly room and stood in the center of the room looking around at all his girls. "Ladies we are going to have new additions very soon. You will like Hallie, she is young and could be like a little sister to you. Then there will be Beth. She is older and very much like you my dearest Annalisa; she is experienced but pretty. She and Hallie are good friends with my future bride. Oh I did not tell you?" In his mind he could hear all their voices speaking their objections.

"You can't get married Elias, you promised you would always love us!"

"No Elias you can't marry the dark haired one. She is not blond, you like blonds!"

"Oh Elias you belong to us, why would you want to ruin it with another girl? You know she won't accept you!"

His falsetto voice was filling in the objections by all the silent figures in the room. Until he heard the voice that said that Vicki would not accept him. Turning on Melanie he frowned and then sighed, moving to her he bent down and took his fingers to brush away the imaginary tears. "Oh my dear Melissa you have been neglected hasn't you? You don't need to be jealous my sweet, come I shall make you feel better." He gently lifted the one he had called Melanie up and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"That is all right my sweet Melanie, I won't forget you. I know you have missed me, come my sweet. Let us go to my room and I can show you how much you still mean to me." He felt his arousal growing more and more while carrying the last of his group of girls he had made into his toys. Sweet Melanie had been precious to him. He had asked her to marry him fifty years ago and she was not so quick to jump to the offer.

Unfortunately for Melanie she had to be persuaded to his way of thinking and thanks to Clarissa and the drugs she had brought to him to make her stay with him he enjoyed her for almost six months until he could no longer tolerate all the tears and the threats. She had gotten so nasty that Elias had to make her a part of his collection. Laying down next to her he scooted over and gently kissed her neck. "You like that don't you sweet Melanie?"

"Yes, Elias, you know how much I like it when you touch me and want me this way." He smiled hearing her voice in his head and then speaking the words in his falsetto voice. "I want you to take me Elias, make love to me it will help you forget Vicki. She does not matter to you or me. Only I matter."

He moved her hand down to his sex and rubbed it against his pants. "I want you Elias, I want time with you so we can remember how wonderful it was." He smiled feeling his body become more aroused and wanting to release his need. Lifting her long skirt he crawled between her legs and undid his pants.

"Are you sure you want me Melanie?" He whispered into her dead ear.

"Oh yes Elias I want you very badly, take me just like you used to take me so long ago."

Willie felt like hell. His body was a mass of pain and more pain. He moaned softly and felt a gentle hand cover his hand. "Willie, its Vicki. Barnabas and I are here are you in pain?" He opened his eyes and looked into the kind sweet face of his boss' fiancé.

"Yeah, I hurt bad Vicki." He gasped when he tried to move and felt himself attached to all kinds of wires and tubes. "What the hell?" He looked around and realized he was in the hospital. "Why am I here?"

Vicki turned and pressed the button for the nurse then turned when Barnabas and Rebecca entered the room. "Look who is awake!" Rebecca rushed forward to the other side of the bed and gently grabbed his arm.

"Oh Willie! Thank god! You are awake!" She bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Dr. Lang said if you made it through the night you would be fine."

Willie looked at his sister and then turned to look at Barnabas and Vicki. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

From the doorway another voice spoke softly, "I guess I am the best resource for that question Willie."

All eyes turned to the entrance of George Patterson. He stood hat in hand looking with a great deal of concern to the boy in the bed.

"It would appear that the truck you were driving in yesterday was tampered with by someone. The brake pin was missing from the brake fluid container and well when you approached the intersection you had no brakes. Then it would appear that the driver of a delivery truck lost consciousness and drove into the path of your car, and the other driver had swerved to avoid hitting a dog that had run in front of him. So, we had a perfect set up for a very serious accident to happen. Unfortunately you were the middle of the sandwich of this accident. "

"Wow, I guess I am lucky to be alive." Willie had spoken through the shock of discovery.

"Yes Willie you are lucky to be alive." Dr. Lang had moved into the room. Vicki and Barnabas seeing that the room was beginning to be crowded slowly made their way out of the room and down the hallway.

"Well my dear, I suppose we are no longer needed here. I personally would like to go home and take a bath and a nap." He turned to place a light kiss on her forehead. Vicki curled into his hold and closed her eyes.

"I too could use a hot bath and a little nap. I am worn out. This has been such an emotional roller coaster ride for me and I am sure it has been twice as hard on you because you and Willie are so close." He tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply. Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck and wanted to melt into him.

Breaking the kiss she smiled, "So do we tell Willie we will be back later and head back to the old house and get some rest?" Vick curled her arm into his arm and laced her fingers into his fingers.

"I think that is a lovely idea my dear a very lovely idea." They moved to the doorway and peered into the room. "Willie, Victoria and I were here all night we are going home to get cleaned up and a little nap and will be back later to check on you."

Willie tried not to look disappointed. He nodded slowly, "Ok, Barnabas thanks for staying with me through the night and you too Vicki."

Rebecca bent to kiss his forehead and turned to follow Vicki and Barnabas out of the room and down the hallway. "Thank you Mr. Collins for staying with us through the night and you too Miss Winters. I know it means so much to Willie and it certainly meant a lot to me too."

Vicki looked up the hallway and frowned, "Is that Mrs. Stoddard?" Barnabas and turned to look up the hallway and he like Vicki were immediately concerned seeing Elizabeth pacing the hallway.

"Miss Loomis, it was our duty and our honor to stay and wait this through with Willie, he is like family to the both of us and as long as I am alive he will continue to be like family. If there is anything he needs or you need please do not hesitate to contact either of us. Now if you will excuse us, it appears we have more than one family member staying in this hospital."

Rebecca nodded and turned to move back to Willie's room. Vicki and Barnabas hiding their own trepidation over seeing the matriarch of Collinwood pacing the hallway of the hospital approached her. "Elizabeth?" Barnabas moved to her side.

"Oh Barnabas! I did not realize you and Vicki had heard about Carolyn? I told Mrs. Johnson to tell Vicki when she got home."

"Carolyn? What is wrong with Carolyn?" Vicki looked over to the room that had held Elizabeth's attention.

"Elizabeth, Vicki and I have been here all night. Willie was seriously hurt in an accident and had to have emergency surgery and Dr. Lang said that if he made it through the night he would be fine. So we stayed here in the waiting room waiting to see if Willie would make it through the night."

"I called and left a message with David that I was here with Barnabas and to let you know." Vicki was distressed and she turned to move to the door to see Carolyn hooked up to an intravenous bottle of fluids. Moving into the room she stood by Carolyn's bed noticing she was sleeping pretty soundly. "Oh poor Carolyn."

Vicki placed her hand on her arm and looked with compassion and concern. Carolyn opened her eyes and looked up to see Vicki and she smiled. "Hello Vicki. Don't I look a mess?" She reached for Vicki's hand and held it tightly. "I guess since you are here, you might as well hear the great news!"

Why was it that Vicki felt the great news was not that great from the tone of Carolyn's voice? "What might that be?"

"Why that I am about two months pregnant and Gregory and I are going to be married in a month. Looks like I am about to beat you and Barnabas to the alter." Carolyn gave a halfhearted laugh. "Sorry to steal your thunder dear."

"Carolyn, I am not competing for time in the lime light or a rush to the alter. I am worried about you. Is this what you want? Do you want to marry Gregory?" Vicki slid her hip to the edge of the bed and gently pushed her hair from her face.

Carolyn lifted her hand and showed her the ring. "I have the ring so I guess it is what I want." She gave a small sigh and then looked at her hand being held by Vicki's hand and noticed the two rings. "Looks like your man likes you more than mine likes me." She laughed in a teasing tone looking at the two rings.

Vicki sighed deeply, "Oh Carolyn, don't be silly. So tell me why are you in here?"

She patted the hand in hers and waited to hear what had caused her to be hospitalized. "Well it seems I am not handling this pregnancy too well. I got very dehydrated and was putting myself and the baby at risk." She sighed and then smiled. "So Gregory brought me here and well you see what happened next."

Vicki smiled, "Yes Carolyn, I see what happened next. Is there anything I can do for you?" She took her fingertips and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Just be my maid of honor at my wedding and my best friend?" Carolyn looked up from under the fall of her lashes and smiled at Vicki.

"Of course I would be happy to be your maid of honor and you have always been a best friend to me." Vicki leaned forward to hug Carolyn. "I suppose I smell horrid. Barnabas and I were here all night."

Carolyn frowned, "Why were you and Barnabas here all night?"

"Oh I forgot you probably had not heard. Willie was involved in a serious accident and had to have surgery last night. He nearly died Carolyn."

"Oh no what happened?" Carolyn was truly upset for Willie and his condition. She clutched Vicki's hand waiting for her to explain.

"He was in an accident and got hit by a garbage truck and a delivery truck he was smashed between the two trucks and according to the sheriff someone may have tampered with his truck's brake lines. The driver of one truck passed out, the driver of the other swerved to avoid hitting a dog and Willie could not brake so they hit one another making Willie the middle man."

Carolyn truly looked distraught hearing this. "Oh my god then he was lucky to have survived this crash at all?"

Vicki nodded, "That is what Sheriff Patterson thinks. He made it through the night and well Barnabas did not wish to leave him alone and to make sure he knew we were there, so we slept in the waiting room of the Intensive Care Unit."

"And now I think we shall take our leave and come back then we can visit you and Willie my dear." Barnabas followed by Elizabeth moved into the room. "I must say I am glad to see you are looking somewhat better my dear. I hear congratulations are in order and you and Mr. Trask are engaged to be married?"

Elizabeth could not tell Barnabas hat she was pregnant and figured that Carolyn had told Vicki and she would tell Barnabas. Right at this moment she was worried about her daughter and the fact the doctor had told her that her being so dehydrated she was at risk and so was her baby.

Elizabeth was reminded of how rough her first trimester with Vicki had been and now her poor daughter was going through the same thing. She moved to put an arm around Vicki and spoke softly, "Maggie has been taking care of David's lessons. You don't have anything to worry about. Barnabas told me you were up here all night with Willie and that you are going back for a nap."

Vicki nodded, "Yes, we were going to get baths and then lie down for a nap, then we thought we would come back up here and stay with Willie and Carolyn."

Elizabeth hugged Vicki, "Not to worry about Carolyn, if her labs come back good, they are releasing her to my care at Collinwood and I already made arrangements with Daphne to take care of her at home. I think she would feel better in her own bed and under our care."

Vicki smiled, "Well, you rest and again if you need anything from me I hope to see you back at Collinwood tonight."

Nicholas Blair drove up to the front entrance to Collinwood. Sprinting from his small sports car he straightened his tie, adjusted his driving gloves and had a devilishly wicked glint in his eyes and a sarcastic smile edging his lips. He could sense she was here and he hoped he could get her alone. Moving to the door he did a brisk rap on the door and stood back.

To his delight she opened the door. "Why Miss Evans, what a pleasant surprise to find you here. Do you reside here now?"

Maggie stepped aside and entreated him to enter. "Oh Mr. Blair what a delightful surprise won't you come in? As a matter of fact yes I do live here now. I am taking over Vicki's duties as governess to David. " She led him into the drawing room.

"Well my dear this is a pleasant surprise and congratulations on your new position. By any chance would Roger be in residence or is he at the cannery?" He looked around making the appropriate inquiries and actions to warrant the belief that he was looking for Roger.

"You are in luck, he delayed going into the cannery today because of Carolyn." Maggie moved to the entrance to the drawing room prepared to find Roger for Nicholas.

With the appearance of concern edging his features he inquired, "What is going on with Carolyn?" He began to remove his gloves then his hat and laid his gloves in the hat. Maggie stepped forward to take the hat from him.

"Here allow me to hang up your coat and your hat." She smiled and he was enchanted with her smile. She was as lovely as he remembered from the last time they had met. He pulled his coat off and allowed his hand to hold hers a moment longer.

"Thank you my dear that is very kind of you. So you were saying about Carolyn?" He wanted to delay her going to find Roger.

"Oh she is in the hospital." Maggie laid his coat, hat and gloves on the center table. "Apparently she caught some kind of virus and was dangerously dehydrated. Then I understand that Willie Loomis was involved in a serious accident and nearly died. Dr. Lang was able to pull him through and he is in the hospital."

Maggie had sounded very upset for Willie. The frown that Nicholas presented was real. He was disappointed to hear that Loomis had pulled through the accident. "Oh how unfortunate for Barnabas Collins to have nearly lost a dearly beloved servant."

"I think our sympathies are for Barnabas and for Willie's sister Rebecca. I understand she was with him all night."

"Ahh, Nicholas what brings you out to Collinwood so early in the morning?" Roger moved from the library hallway to the foyer and smiled seeing a man that had nearly become his brother in law.

"Roger I bring news that I have heard from Cassandra and I am very sorry to say she is so flighty that she has managed to find a reason to leave the country and does not plan to return to Collinsport or you. I fear my sister is rather unreliable when it comes to her love life. I fear she may have even replaced you and much to my regret has eloped with the unfortunate man."

Roger thought he would be devastated to hear this news but a part of him was actually relieved he knew where he stood with the woman he had thought he had fallen so completely in love. "I see Nicholas. It is regrettable. I thought we would have made each other a perfect match. Apparently she did not think so." Roger turned to move into the drawing room. Nicholas turned to look at Maggie.

"Is he going to be ok?" He gave the appearance of being concerned watching Maggie's face cloud with her own worry.

"I don't know. I hope so. Will you excuse me Mr. Blair, I need to get David started on his next lesson." Maggie had turned to move up the stairs.

"Miss Evans a moment more of your time if you will?" He moved to the base of the steps and smiled looking into her wide brown eyes. "I don't mean to delay you just make a small request?" He smiled and played with the ring on his little finger while he held her attention.

Maggie paused on the steps then turned to smile waiting for his request. "It depends on whether or not I am able to help."

"Oh you are most certainly qualified to help my dear. My request is a small one and would require only a small amount of your time tomorrow evening?" He held her gaze and noticed she was feeling the effects of his spell he had begun take affect, her gaze was glazing over and she was focused on his softly spoken words. "Good do not look away my dear continue to peer into my gaze. Tomorrow evening I shall come to Collinwood to collect you and you will join me for a short drive to my hotel room. There we shall discuss our relationship."

Maggie nodded, "I shall join you tomorrow evening and we will discuss our relationship."

Nicholas smiled, "Very good, we shall have dinner, and then retire to my room where I shall invite you to join me in a little ceremony. If Mr. Haskell comes to call for you, you will make an excuse to avoid him. You will plead a headache or not feeling well. Under no circumstances shall you tell him you will be with me is that understood?"

Maggie nodded slowly, "Yes, I understand."

"Very good now you may go attend your duties." He watched her go up the stairs and he was feeling pretty confident of his latest conquest. Turning he moved into the drawing room and watched Roger sitting by the fire drinking a glass of brandy. "Rather early for that is it not Roger?"

Nicholas moved into the room and sat across from Roger on the sofa. "Might as well take the sting out of the news you just brought me Nicholas. I am sorry would you care for one?"

Nicholas raised his hand and shook his head. "No thank you Roger, I do hope you will not allow my sister's flighty mood create a problem between us? I had hoped to get your help with finding me a place to live. I am rather tired of living at the Lookout Point Hotel."

Roger sighed set the glass down and then smiled for Nicholas' benefit. "No, I rather enjoy our friendship Nicholas as for a place to live, there are two pieces of property that are available. The one piece is a Victoria Manor home that Stile brothers have abandoned and left, then there is a house near the beach we called Rose Cottage. You are welcome to look at either of the two. Just see the realtor in town and she will take you to both houses. I am sure we can work out a nice arrangement for rent of either property."

Nicholas had hoped for an invitation to stay at Collinwood but thought about having a place of his own might actually work out in the long run especially now he had promised Clarissa he would help her with building Elias nest and finding hags to take care of the offspring. He did not like living in Clarissa's house, Elias made him feel uncomfortable with a room filled with desiccated past female loves.

"Thank you Roger, I do so appreciate this help. Well I suppose I shall speak to the realtor and get on finding me a more permanent residence to live in."

Roger stood to escort him to the door and turned calling out, "Maggie! I am going into Collinsport to the Hospital to check on Carolyn."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vicki moved from the shower to Josette's bedroom and paused in the doorway. Barnabas was sitting on the settee looking at Josette's portrait. "A penny for your thoughts." She smiled and moved to his side and sat next to him.

He reached for her hand and lifted it to kiss her fingertips. "I was just thinking this is your room now. Perhaps I should take her portrait down and replace it with one of you."

Vicki looked up at the portrait then to Barnabas; she slid sideways and shook her head. "My dearest love, this will always be her room. My room will be with you when we are married. I think that portrait is exactly where it needs to be, up there overlooking the tribute you made to her."

He had smiled thinking of her sharing his bed in their room and sighed. "I suppose you are right. I do want a portrait of you done so we can hang it over the mantle in our room." He yawned and then looked at her apologetically. "I am sorry my dear. I suppose I am a lot more tired than I had imagined."

Vicki stood and tugged his hand with hers. "Come on it is my turn to tuck you into bed this time." She blushed thinking of putting him to bed and led him down the hallway to his door. She had never been in his room until this night. Opening the door she walked into the room and immediately was drawn to the huge fireplace with a cheerfully burning fire in the fireplace. Two lovely wingback chairs graced each side of the fireplace and made a cozy scene.

Turning her attention to the huge four-poster bed, she moved to the bed and turned down the covers. "Come on my love, to bed with you." She patted the bed and turned to smile into his smoldering dark eyes. He had thought of them sharing that bed together and it had made him grow aroused at the thought of holding her all night long.

"I will go to be if you will join me. I do not want to take it any further than holding you in my arms and feeling you close to me Victoria." He moved to put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I will respect your desire to present your maiden head to me on our wedding night."

Vicki ran her arms around his neck and smiled with a hint of heat burning her face. "I would feel special sharing your arms this eve my dearest Barnabas." She turned from him moved to the bed and paused. "Which side?" She turned to smile at him a hint of her own excitement of actually sleeping in his arms.

"I prefer the right." He watched her eyes light up.

"And I prefer the left so I guess it was kismet that got us together." Vicki chuckled, took off her robe and slid into the bed and scooted to the left side. Turning on he side she watched him remove his jacket and followed her into the bed and slid up close to her.

He nuzzled his lips against her throat and sighed enjoying the smell of her. Encircling her in his arms around her he sighed sounding very content. "I promise you my love on our wedding night I shall cherish the very dear gift you will give me." His words were said so sincerely that Vicki was caught in an emotional moment. Closing her eyes she blinked back the tears. Smiling she leaned into him and gently put a kiss on his lips. The moment was charged and Barnabas returned her kiss with passion and need.

Pushing her back he smiled. "I fear we might wish to take our nap. I am trying very hard to be a gentleman." Vicki rolled over and snuggled her back against his chest. Closing her eyes she smiled. And she soon found her body relaxing in his hold and was sound asleep. Barnabas smiled feeling her in his arms and was content to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Bangor was brighter than Collinsport. The area was filled with rowdy happy college students that were in the middle of hazing champagne. Elias waited in the shadows and was like a child in a candy store. He knew if he waited one would come along and he would take her. He had five he needed ten more, he just needed to find seven from around Collinsport because he already had numbers thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen picked out. Earlier Clarissa had gone into a bridal shop and picked out a wedding dress for his bride.

He knew that Victoria would look perfect in the dress and she would make him a lovely bride. He hoped she would not disappoint him when their wedding night was upon them. Just the thought of that wedding night was making him anxious to find him mother number six tonight. He saw her on the campus grounds near one of those loud houses with a lot of screaming and laughing.

She had blond hair that she wore parted in the middle and it hung down her back. That would make a nice handle to grab her and pull her to him. He smiled she was a little drunk too so she would be slower than usual. She moved towards him standing in the shadows and looked around, then she dropped her pants and began to pee on the lawn. He smiled she was really vulnerable so he attacked. He reached for the long lovely blond hair and jerked her back against him and covered her mouth with his hand.

Clarissa sighed locking Elias in his room with his latest mother for his nest. Moving down the hallway to the bedroom that belonged to her father she paused and placed her ear against the door. Silence. She hoped he was out finding hags to take care of the nesting mothers to be. She was getting tired of hearing them bitch and moan. Moving down to the lower level to the basement she could hear them crying and lamenting their situation.

She looked around dispassionately. Finding the food cart and the large bottle of vitamins she moved to the occupied five cells and passed their supper through the barred opening in the door. Unlocking the food door, she slid a plate in with a plastic cup with their vitamins in it. She said nothing even though they entreated her to release them. Finishing her rounds of feeding and passing out vitamins she moved back up the stairs and sat down pulling the newspaper into her lap and sighed softly. Front page news was about five missing college students.

George Patterson sat back and looked at the case file in his hands. He looked at the picture of the pretty young girl that was the latest to be reported missing. Closing the file he threw it on top of the four other case files he had on his desk. "What the hell is going on? Has the whole world gone crazy and someone did not send me the memo?"

Standing he grouped the case files together and moved to the file cabinet marked "Open Cases'. George looked at the section marked Missing Persons and slid the files in alphabetical order into the drawer. Moving back to his desk he pulled over the mechanics report on Willie Loomis' truck and frowned. This was serious it was very much like attempted murder.

He leaned back in his chair and grimaced when he heard the chair give a loud long irritating squeak and then sighed. Willie had made a lot of enemies in the beginning when he first arrived in Collinsport. Since his association with Barnabas Collins he had cleaned up his act and was rarely seen in town unless it was for a errand for Collins or Doctor Hoffman. George studied the results of the tear down of his truck and he flicked his finger on the edge of the report. Who would want to pull his brake plug and drain his brake fluid?

Sitting back he thought about Willie and then he thought about Elizabeth and his whole demeanor was brightened. She was still the love of his life and he knew he should feel guilty about it with his wife home knocking on death's door. He sighed pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. He wanted her pain over, he wanted her to quit clinging to life with the tenacity of a leach sucking the blood from its victim. She deserved better than the exceptional amount of pain she had been dealing with for the past three months.

The phone on his desk rang and he reached forward and picked it up. "Sheriff Patterson."

"Dad? It's time you need to come home. The hospice nurse says she won't last the night." That was George Thomas or what the family had called him Thom. He was the oldest and the one most likely to follow in his father's footsteps.

"All right Thom, I will be home soon. Is Lydia and Jason there?" He could hear soft voices speaking in the background.

"Yes Dad, everyone is here, Aunt Mildred is on her way over and I called Grandma Patterson and she is on her way too."

"Thank you Thom, you are a good son. I am on my way now." George wanted to cry. He felt so guilty for thinking of Elizabeth Stoddard when his wife was taking her last breaths. Hanging up the phone, George with a heavy heart and walking on leaded feet moved to dispatch. "Jess, I am heading home. Thomas called and said that its time." He left the sentence opened knowing she would understand.

"I am sorry Sheriff, if there is anything I can do?" she looked up from her console and peered with true concern to her boss.

"Just call Chris if anything happens. I would really like to be there with her when she goes." George slipped on his hat and moved to the door. This day had been coming for the past six months and even though he knew it was going to happen, he did not want to accept that the time was now. He and the kids had been living under so much stress over this debilitating disease that they all had just gone into denial mode. Now it was here they could not deny it any more.

Walking to his squad car he paused and sighed. Looking up at the starless night he sighed in the north he could see another roll of clouds moving their way and thought it fitting that she should die on a night that brought a storm. Moving to his car he slid in behind the wheel and started the car. Why did he feel so numb? He should have felt more than this nothingness. Starting the car he slid it into gear and headed to his home.

The nurse stood over Sarah and made her as comfortable as possible. She was dragging in the air in uneven jagged breaths. "Do you need any pain medicine?" She watched her nod her head as she clutched desperately to the oxygen mask that lay over her face. The nurse turned to look at George who had just entered the room. Moving to her bag she pulled out a syringe and turned to George. "When I give her this she is not going to last very long. Her heart will not be able to handle the pain medication and she will die."

George looked at his wife and the amount of pain she was in and he nodded. "Give it to her. At least when she goes she won't be in any more pain." The nurse nodded and moved to the IV lead on her arm and injected it into the tube. She quietly stood back and moved to allow the family to get close to their mother and wife. George watched his wife take three deep breaths then she quit breathing and relaxed in her moment of passing.

The nurse step forward with her stethoscope and listened. Not hear her heart she nodded and said softly, "She is gone. You may wish to tell her what you want her to know her brain is active for another two minutes."

George stepped forward with Penny at his side. "Baby, it is ok to go on now. You have fought bravely and now you can rest. Take our love with you and know you will always be loved." Penny laid down on her mother's chest and began to sob.

"I will miss you so much Momma, please know how much I love you."

Thom and Jason held her hands and spoke softly. "Mother I love you." Jason had been raised to state what he felt and he did just that by simply stating what he felt and so like Jason.

"Mother don't worry about anything else Dad and I have this." Thom lifted her hand and kissed it. Then she was gone. Passed on and leaving the family behind with their grief of loosing her. The Patterson Family sat for another hour in the room with her speaking what they felt and how much they were going to miss her. George left the kids to sit with their mother and moved to the phone in the hallway.

Dialing Trask Funeral Home he waited for the phone to pick up. "Derrick Trask speaking."

"Mr. Trask, this is George Patterson. Sarah just passed and well I suppose you need to come and pick her up. I will be by tomorrow morning to finalize the arrangements if that is all right with you?"

"That will be fine Sheriff. We will be there in about a half an hour." George hung up and sat down on the chair by the hallway phone and lowered his face into his hands and began to weep. He needed to do this and then shut it down, his kids needed him and he had to be strong for them.

Quentin spun Daphne around and brought her back to him. They moved to the music on the dance floor of Q's like two old pros doing a demonstration for ballroom dancing. Daphne gave a low seductive chuckle when Quentin dipped her back then stole a kiss from her. "Might as well enjoy the moment when I have you at such a disadvantage." He lifted her and pulled her close to him. "You smell good."

Daphne laughed, "You say that each time you pull me close. I am beginning to think the only reason you are dancing so close is so you can smell my perfume."

"Well what if I am. You should know I am attracted more to you than your perfume you know." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned that devilishly handsome grin he had.

Daphne moved in time with his body swaying to the music. She chuckled softly again. " Thank you I think." She sighed and closed her eyes and then was disappointed when the music ended. They both turned and clapped for the musicians and moved back to their table. "So I think Mrs. Stoddard was able to bring Carolyn home, so it looks like I have a job taking care of one of the Collins."

"I feel sorry for Carolyn do you really think she is in love with that wind bag?" Quentin seated her at the table and then joined her. Reaching for the wine bottle he topped off both their glasses and turned his attention back to the beauty at the table.

"I am not so sure that she is in love with him. But she seems to be determined to go through with the sham of a marriage to that over inflated egomaniac. I just don't understand why?" Daphne lifted her wine glass and took a sip. Setting it back down she studied the starless night over the great Atlantic. She could hear the wash of the waves on the shoreline and smell the brine of the fresh washed sea air. She was being drawn back in time to a place in the past and the strikingly blue eyes of a man she had seen so many times in her dreams.

"Daphne?" Quentin had taken her hand in his and began to fiddle with her fingers. "What gives you that far away look in your eyes."

Daphne looked at their fingers entwined and she sighed deeply. "I was just remembering when Aunt Julia had taken me into life regression and we had gotten to a point where or rather what had been bothering me for as long as I can remember."

Quentin was curious. "Really do tell." He lifted her fingers to trace feather light kisses over her fingertips. He watched her eyes grow distance and a pall hung over her while she thought about how she was going to tell him about her forgotten past.

"I guess I have never really told you about me or my past." She sighed and dropped her chin. "I don't know who I am Quentin. Aunt Julia learned about me through the local authorities. I was found wandering the streets of Portland with no memory. I was taken to her clinic at Wyndcliff. While there I guess she stated feeling close to she and me agreed to be my sponsor and then my guardian. I think at the time I was maybe sixteen or seventeen. We were not sure about my age. So, Julia sort of adopted me as her protégé."

Daphne set back and played with the stem of her glass. Looking up she offered a sheepish smile for Quentin. " I have these dreams sometimes. They are usually the same. I am in a woods and there is a man there. He has the most beautiful blue eyes and his voice is seductively sweet."

Quentin chided, "Do I need to worry? Do I have competition?" He had teased her but saw she had grown distant. "Daphne you know I was just teasing?"

Daphne looked up and was caught by the intense gaze of his blue eyes. She smiled, "No not competition. This meeting with this man is intense and I almost get the feeling that we hate each other or that I hate him. I feel like I want him dead. He deserves to die because of something horrible he did to me and my family." She was trying to explain her feelings.

Quentin chuckled softly, "Well I certainly hope I am a bit more liked than your dream guy." He lifted his wine glass and sipped and waited for her to continue with her dream.

"I can assure you that yes, you are a bit higher up on that ladder than my intense dislike for this man. As a matter of fact, I would put you in a whole other category, one I would label cherished and love." She smiled then lifted her glass to cradle it to her body. "No this man makes me feel anger, hate and oddly fear. I always get to one point in this dream and then I wake up. I don't know why but I am almost afraid of going any further or looking deeper into this man and the reason he evokes such strong emotions in me."

Quentin could see this dream had affected her to a point that she was nearly in tears. Lifting her hand to his lips he watched her with a degree of concern edging his eyes. "Daphne, have you asked your Aunt Julia to take you through regressive therapy again? I mean to try and unlock these past memories to help you through these nightmares or unsettling dreams?" He was concerned.

Using his freehand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his kerchief and handed it over to her. "Here my sweet Daphne, you dry those beautiful eyes and we will find an answer for you. I promise you this much, I will get my best detectives and lawyer on trying to locate your past and once we do, all your darkest secrets will be revealed." He had tried to tease her and added a seductively sweet smile to detract from any ominous tones to his words.

Daphne had flinched slightly hearing talk about revealing her secrets. Glancing up into his eyes she was struck by how much his eyes reflected the same eyes she saw in her dreams. She smiled and looked down at her glass of wine. Was she seeing his expressive blue eyes in the place of the man in her dreams? She did not want to jump to conclusions. Quentin was right, she needed to know who this man was that haunted her dreams.

Hallie had been in Bangor for a lecture by the estimable Dr. Lankford. He had actually been on one of the digs her parents had been involved with and even had been allowed to bring some of the recovered artifacts back to use in his lectures. She had sat in the last row of the stadium style seating in a half curve listening to things, which she had become very familiar. Her own mind was confused she could recall the night her parents had disappeared.

Sitting up in that seat in the shadows she started to drift with her memories to that night not that long ago. Her parents had just discovered a new chamber into the underground compartment of their dig. Both were too excited to sleep so they agreed to continue on with their discovery. Hallie had been up since dawn and was beginning to fatigue so her parents had sent her to the tent. When she left the dig sight she had seen Charles Lankford arriving from town and had smiled tiredly and waved.

She had just laid down and fallen asleep and was awakened from that surreal world of half sleep half waking when she opened her eyes to the stricken frightened wide eyed look of Charles. "Dr. Lankford? What is it? What is going on?" He did not let her ask any further questions, he had thrown a blanket over her and rushed her out of that tent, into the stark and lonely darkness of that night to shove her into his car and he tore out of the dig sight like a bat out of hell.

Hallie was only just beginning to feel his fear and his anxiety and watched him confused and afraid from her side of the car. He kept looking in the rearview mirrors and was speaking rapidly in a language she did not recognize at the time but later learned it was Macedonian. "Hayır ona sahip olamaz! Bizi yalnız bırakın! Siz anne var! Şimdi bana onu terk bunu emrediyorum!"

Hallie had asked him what he was saying and he ignored her request to answer. Later he was only allowed to say he was bargaining for her life that he had told the unseen entity to leave them alone that they had her parents and they could not have her, that she belonged to him and to leave them alone. Hallie was not sure that what he had said but accepted his explanation. Just remembering that night she began to weep for the loss of her parents.

Her soft sobs must have carried because she became acutely aware that all eyes were now fixed on her. "My dear, I am sorry I cannot see you and although I agree that Al Guzzalli's story is tragic. I hardly think it warrants such a strong out pouring of emotions. Would you care to excuse yourself to go to the restroom and. . . " Hallie stood and he got a full view of who had been crying. She turned and began to rush to the door when his voice arrested her in her escape.

"HALLIE!" He had used more force than he intended to stop her. "HALLIE STOKES!" He began to move to the steps that lead up to where she stood poised on the bottom steps. A soft buzz of recognition began to hum around the room. Could this be a relative of the two famous friends of Dr. Lankford? Was she the child he had mentioned as helping him recover the one item he was lecturing on at this time? He did say Hallie, surely this had to be her and then realization filled the room. He had been speaking of her parents who disappeared mysteriously from the dig sight that very night he made his find.

"Hallie?" He paused two steps away. "Oh my dearest child. I am so sorry. I had no idea that you were going to audit my class. Please Hallie come back and join me on the floor."

Hallie wiped the tears from her eyes and turned looking at him wide eyed. "I just wanted to see it again so I could be close to them one last time."

He held out his arms and motioned her to him. Hallie stepped forward and was swept up in a warm embrace of such tenderness that she once again was moved to an emotional release.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The whole room had grown silent when the crying girl had been identified as Hallie Stokes. Her parents had been famous they were world renown by the work they had done on some of the more famous digs outside of Egypt. "Hallie my dear come to my office and you wait for me there. I just need to finish up here and then we can sit and talk."

Hallie dried her eyes and shook her head. "I came to hear your lecture Uncle Charles. I would like to hear the end of it." Charles led her to the front row helping her to sit in an empty chair.

The young woman next to her smiled and handed her a Kleenex. "Here I have more if you need them." Hallie took the tissue with gratitude and gently blew her nose.

"Thank you." Her voice was still heavy with emotion taking the tissue she let out a shaky breath.

"Professor Lankford, please we are fascinated about the last dig the Stokes family was involved in. Would it be possible to allow Miss Stokes to tell us of her experience on that dig?" The young man that had asked the questions had watched the lovely young girl with more than a casual interest.

Charles was about to become angry, he had wanted to protect Hallie from the public scrutiny that had fallen over that last dig and he did not need her to be a target. The father instinct in him was beginning to rear its ugly head and he glowered at the young man causing him to slink down into his chair.

Hallie had instinctively reached for the hand of the girl next to her when the question had been asked and she felt a reassuring squeeze back. Looking from the boy who had shyly smiled her way and then to the explosive look on her Uncle Charles' face she stood. "I would not wish to circumvent the lecture of Dr. Lankford. I came to hear about the dig from what I did not know. I can only speak of what I know."

Charles looked cautiously to Hallie and mouthed, "Are you sure?" Hallie's response had been a nod. The girl that had held her hand gently squeezed one more time, then smiled her encouragement to Hallie.

Charles looked around to those seated in the classroom and sighed. "If Miss Stokes is willing to talk about her experience with her parents last dig and all of you wish to hear about it, then by all means I will relinquish the floor to her." His announcement caused a buzz of excitement move throughout the room.

The young man that had caused the stir stood up. "I think I speak for everyone here. We all have read the accounts and records of the Stokes Findings and were more fascinated by what was discovered than what happened to the family. Forgive me Miss Stokes not to degenerate the seriousness of the tragic loss of your family, but the premise of this dig was to find artifacts of the famous Al Guzzalli. Many of us have chosen that particular find and the artifacts to come out of that find as a portion of our dissertation."

Hallie stepped with a shy smile of thanks to the girl that had held her hand to the floor to join Charles on the floor. Hallie sighed deeply to cleanse herself of any remaining emotions and looked around at the anxious and excited faces of Charles' class. She had not really noticed the doors above opening and more students starting to join the classroom.

"I can speak from the point of our decision to search this particular area, to the point of when I was sent to bed on the last night of the dig. What happened after that I really do not know anything other than Uncle Charles came to awaken me and we fled the sight."

The young man smiled and nodded he sat back down and took out his pad and paper. Charles was not happy with where this was going but knew that the ambitious students were going to use this as a dissertation for their PHD so he moved to the desk and sat down. Pressing a button he began to record and film the presentation.

Hallie turned and found a high stood to move to the center of the room and sat down. "Well where to begin except for the beginning. My father and mother had been contacted by my Uncle Elliott Stokes who teaches at Collinsport Community College."

"Is he the Uncle that teaches the practices of Dark Arts and Black Magic?" The young lady in the third row had stood up, she had grown excited with the young man in front of her that wanted to hear Hallie speak.

"Yes, that is my Uncle and my father's older brother. Uncle Elliott on one of his many forays out of the country had come across a rare old volume that held decryptions and hints of where Al Guzzalli had lived and had practiced his divinations." Hallie was not being transported back to that day a year ago.

The day had grown cold and she had tired of playing around in the backyard of the house her parents had rented. Her play in the backyard was not what children played, she was too old for that and did not have many friends. Her play had been the practice of hydroponics in a greenhouse the house had provided. In one section she had used it to put her own theories to test to see if roots that were suspended and kept in constant movement in a fine mist of nutrients and moistness would grow bigger and healthier vegetables and fruits.

This was an application which were thought would be used in the future on a space station. A grand idea of helping a burgeoning populated earth. The future would be a space station to house some of the population between the moon and earth. Hallie had her imagination captivated by such an idea and had thought how would they be able to grow food in that future time if they were not on a solid ground.

She had asked her parents for permission to put her applications to use in the unused hothouse in the back of the house. Her parents were excited their daughter was applying her education and her own theories. So, having grown bored and cold with the hothouse, she had moved into the living room of the large manor house to see her Uncle Elliott holding a very old and shabby looking book in his arms.

"Hallie my dear! How delightful to see you. Come Uncle Elliott needs a hug!" Hallie had removed her coat and moved forward rubbing her slightly damp hands on her pinafore to feel a arm with a book and another arm engulf her into a huge hug. Hallie had placed a chaste little kiss on his smooth cheek and smiled brightly into his twinkling eyes.

"Uncle Elliott you have returned from Syria?" She had stepped back and he had noted the smell of nutrient spray on her person.

"Yes my dear I have, and I have such wonderful news that may break open a dig site for your parents." Elliott had laid the book on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Elliott removed his coat, and Hallie being a dutiful daughter had reached for the coat and turned to hang it up on the coat hooks by the front door.

Elliott was a good ten years older than his brother Raymond and he had been both big brother and surrogate father to the boy after his father had died after Raymond had graduated from high school. The Stokes family had always pursued careers first and thought of family second, so when Raymond had been born it was right as his mother was going into her menopause and Raymond had become a change of life baby. That had put his father at the age of 80 when his son had graduated from high school.

Emily Stokes had become pregnant with Elliott at the age of thirty which in this day and age was considered late and Elliott had become an at risk pregnancy. When she had become pregnant with Raymond she was a truly at risk pregnancy. Both births were completed with no problems and produced two progeny for the Stokes family to continue their line through Elliott's father Hiram.

Grace Stokes at the age of twenty-three was not about to wait to being their family. Grace was a strong willed and hard head female that was not about to let a minor thing like a pregnancy get in the way of her pursuit of a dig or find. So, she had given birth to Hallie during one such occurrence when her and Raymond had gone to a dig in South America. Hallie was born in a cavern fifty feet beneath the earth's surface.

Hallie recalled how Uncle Elliott and her parents had moved off to her father's study with the book. Grace had told Hallie to go clean up that supper would be late but soon. Hallie had gone up to bathe, changed and returned downstairs to hear the excitement of the voices in her father's study. This meant that her hypnotics project was going to be regulated to the back burner and they would be leaving this location soon.

To her surprise, she had learned her parents wanted her to finish her project and then she could join them on their dig. They were going to Syria. Her Uncle Elliott had agreed to live with her in this house. She remembered how happy she was finishing her project and was ready to publish a paper on it until she had learned the same principal was being applied at Disney Land. Disappointed she packed up and with her Uncle's help she was on a plane to Syria to join her mother and father.

She vividly recalled the excitement of a recent find when the guide had driven her to the dig sight. Her mother's face was filled with excitement and her father could not be found, he had refused to come out of the lower chamber of the uncovered dig site. There had been a buzz of excitement because they were about to open the door to the chamber. Fayed, the guide and head team leader had agreed to take Hallie to her parents tent and he had already ordered another tent to be raised so that Hallie could make it her home.

While in her parent's tent she had discovered copies of the book Uncle Elliott had shown her parents. She looked at the book in confusion and saw it was written in Macedonian. She lifted a notebook and saw her Uncle Elliott had translated those pages and must have recently mailed his decryption of the book's nuances to her parents. This had to be the reason they were now entrenched in this new location and must have ultimately led to the uncovering of this new sealed chamber.

"Miss Stokes, was it true that your Uncle Elliott thought he found references to Guzzalli being a dabbler of the dark arts and perhaps that was how he had received his gift of divination?"

This was a question asked by the girl that had held Hallie's hand earlier.

Hallie thought a moment, she had recalled seeing a side note her Uncle had written on the note pad she nodded. "That was Uncle Elliott's summation. You would really need to speak with him about that part of the find. I do know there were artifacts which are on display at the museum that were taken from that sight and there are some items that have predated 1100 A.D. that Uncle Charles has and they appear to be artifacts that depicted man's vision for that time of demons and those possessed of demons. I believe that if you look at the one statue it shows the transformation of a man caught in the agony of becoming what appears to be some kind of animal."

Hallie felt a need to stand and she paced recalling and telling students of the first week of her stay in camp. The party was trying to decide whether or not they were going to unseal the door but needed someone to translate the markings on the seal of the door. They were archaic forms and no one seemed to know what the markings represented. Raymond had taken pictures of the markings and did a rub with graphite, then had packaged the markings up along with the pictures and mailed them by special courier to his brother.

It was not until a week later that she recalled her father tearing out of the site to head to town to take an important phone call from his brother. Hallie recalled how she had gone into the antechamber room where her mother had been sitting cataloguing their find. "Hello darling, are you bored?" She had sat at the crudely built table holding various statues and broken shards of pottery that had tags tied to them.

"No not really, I guess I just need to find something to do while I am here. I noticed some new vegetation growing near the camp sight and it looks like wild orchids but not orchids." She slumped over the table and supported her chin with her palm, her elbow bent to the table. Her long blond hair, which was very, much akin to her mother's blond hair and a hint of darker blond a hint of her father's hair, fell over her face.

Grace looked at her beautiful daughter and smiled, with a mother's tender gesture she pushed the errant falloff hair over her daughters should and brushed it back behind her ear "you know there is a library in town I am sure they would have what classification of vegetation is common and uncommon to this area. Do you wish for me to have Fayed take you to town?"

Hallie had reached for a pottery shard and noticed it had etchings on it that looked like writing. Reaching for the brush she gently brushed it over the crevasses and frowned. "Mother, this looks like more Persian than Macedonia." She brushed a little more and was able to uncover a half of word. "Here what do you think?"

Grace was excited she reached with a tenderness born for respect of something very old and very valuable. She lifted the magnifying glass to peer at the word. Moving to a note pad Grace traced the word with graphite and looked down at the partially formed word, "I think it says 'p-h-y-l-a-c and the rest is missing but you are right good eye darling. It is in Persian." Grace had smiled looking up at her daughter with eyes that were shining with excitement.

"Miss Stokes did you determine what that shard was from and what the rest of the word was?" This was from the young man that had insisted that Hallie finish Charles' class.

Charles stood and moved to Hallie's side. "We were able to find the rest of the shards and actually put it back together and the word that had been etched into the vessel had been phylactery." He had placed a hand that trembled slightly on her back.

This caused the room to buzz with excitement. "A phylactery was believed to house souls. Do you think Guzzalli was trying to find a vessel to hold his soul? A voice from the top of the now filled room that was hosting so many more students for this lecture. There had been so many students to quietly come in while Hallie had been speaking that they had taken up seats on the steps. Charles was surprised too at the enclave of students now sitting in to hear what Hallie and he had to say.

Charles looked to Hallie and she nodded. "Yes, my Uncle Elliott thought that at one point in his translation of the book that Guzzalli had thought he could preserve his life and place his soul in a vessel that had been imbued with dark magic. But the translations were muddled by the age of the book and a lot of the words had become indiscernible."

"Miss Stokes what did happen that night your parents disappeared did they open the chamber?" This voice was mature and held a hint of urgency. Charles looked up to see who the questioner might be and saw a middle aged man of eastern descent with a strong British accent.

Hallie sighed and thought back to that night. "I only know that once my father came back he was very excited and he and mother were talking excitedly, the excitement then became an argument for and against opening that chamber door. That is when Uncle Charles came to camp." She turned her wide now over bright eyes to her Uncle. "I was sent to my tent. I had been up since dawn and was about to fall asleep on my feet. Mother realized how tired I was so she sent me to my tent."

Charles sighed and looked down, "I had left the chamber Grace and Raymond were still going through the phylactery find piecing the vessel together. They had been arguing over opening the door. You see Elliott had deciphered the inscription on the lock and it was an enchantment for protection against evil. Raymond thought it was just a superstitious artifact and Grace thought it was for real. They had argued."

Hallie knew she they were arguing and she had gone to stand by the door and put her hand against the wall. It was usually cold and the feeling was like a stinging sensation and at one point she thought she heard a deep breathing sound. Backing away from what she had thought was pure evil she had turned to see her parents had been watching her. "What?"

""What did you just say darling? You were mumbling while standing at that door." Raymond and moved forward and there was a look on his face that showed his concern.

"I did not say anything Daddy, I am just tired, really tired." She had moved to the table and paused, then she turned to look at the door. Something was drawing her to that door.

"See I told you. Its evil and we should back away from this dig now Raymond before we regret. . . "

Raymond had grown concerned seeing and hearing his daughter speak in an archaic language she could not have possibly known. It was too late to leave, Hallie had already gone to the door and broke the seal and was beginning to open the door when the room was filled with absolute darkness. Raymond seeing his daughter's action had rushed forward slamming the door shut and pushing Hallie to her mother.

"Darling go to your tent now! Run to your tent! Send Uncle Charles to us."

Hallie saw these images through a kaleidoscope of flashes and she turned her wide fear filled gaze to her Uncle Charles and whispered, "Oh my God it killed them! It was my fault!" Hallie's eyes fluttered close and she fainted into Charles' arms.

Charles turned to the class. "I am sorry this class is over, thank you all for coming."

When Hallie fainted there was a gasp from the room. Only those close to the floor had heard her whisper she had been the reason her parents had died. The sudden whispering buzz was filtering over the room and catching the attention of those passing in the outside hallway. Charles had lifted Hallie and rushed her through a door to the side of his classroom. He carried her down the hallway to his office and gently laid her on the sofa.

Patting her face gently he spoke softly, "Hallie, sweetheart, wake up. Come on sweetie wake up. Uncle Charles is here and he will protect you." He continued to pat her face until he saw signs of movement from her eyelashes.

"Oh Uncle Charles, I opened that door and whatever was in that room was released and it took my parents! It was my fault!" Hallie clung to his neck her whole world crashing down around her.

Charles held her tightly and whispered softly, "It was not your fault Hallie, what was there had control over you. It was not your fault my sweet little Hallie, I promise you that it was not your fault. What happened was going to happen and it had nothing to do with who allowed it to happen, it was darkness my dear, a darkness that had been hidden and contained for over nine hundred years my dear. It was a darkness that had no right to be released on this world." He pushed her back and brushed her hair from her face and peered into her tear filled eyes.

"You must know that my child, you must know that our parents sacrificed their souls for you. They needed you to escape." Hallie remembered when they had fled that night she remembered something had been chasing them and Charles had denied the demands of the hissing whispering voices that had surrounded their truck.

"It wanted me that night didn't it Uncle Charles?" She looked from her folded hands to her Uncle's face and waited for his answer. "It was not happy with just mother and father but it wanted me didn't it Uncle Charles?"

Charles dropped his gaze and turned away from that accusing sweet stare that had crushed his heart. "Yes, it wanted you Hallie. It had consumed the essence of your parents and was not satisfied with just them. It's first contact was with your mind and it felt your untouched innocence and your growing brilliant mind. It took your father first when he tried to protect you by throwing his body in front of the mass. It consumed him in a matter of moments, when you had left the chamber; I arrived in time to see it consume your father and rushed to pull your mother from the onslaught of the thing. He had already surrounded your mother and she was gone with a startled gasp and then a faint scream. I knew then it would be after me and then it would take what it had touched and it was you Hallie. That is why we had to leave as we did and why I drove so recklessly fast from that place."

Charles turned to peer into the wide frightened gaze of the young woman that had nearly been sacrificed to the darkness that had been long held in abeyance. "Uncle Elliott knew?" She barely heard her own voice but it was there asking the question.

"Elliott did not know until he arrived to bring you home. We both went back to the sight and he resealed the chamber room that you had unlocked. He was so quiet I was not sure if he was angry or sad or what. He just turned and looked at him with such complete sadness that I felt his grief and pain. He will have to tell you what he surmised. He did not want you at risk or hurt any further so he wrapped you in the one thing and place he knew you would feel secure and that was a school of higher learning. Because you did not appear to have remember any details from that night he figured you had blocked the trauma from your memory. He was not about to awaken those painful memories again."

Hallie sighed and turned to sit forward on the sofa. "Did anyone find any sign of my parents once you went back?" Hallie felt numb and lost she had remembered in detail the events of that fateful night and she was sickened by it to the very core of her being.

"We found nothing Hallie."

"They found only a shambles of the room and the stench of evil Miss Stokes." The man that had asked a question from Hallie earlier stood in the doorway. He was tall, lean, in his late forties, with slightly greying ebon colored hair. He looked Middle Eastern but his accented denoted him British educated. He walked into the room and nodded to Charles.

Charles had recognized him in the light, "Shak-Amen, I did not know you were in the country. Hallie this man is Shak-Amen he was a dear friend of your mother's and father's he was also one of those that had been called to examine the site and help your Uncle reseal the vault that night."

He smiled and bowed to her, "I am honored to finally meet you my dear on other occasions when I had come to visit you were involved in something with your school and missed the meeting."

Hallie nodded slowly unsure what she was supposed to say. "I am pleased to meet you. You knew my parents?"

"I knew them well and I believe they are not dead but are caught between worlds and will do what can to restore them to you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vicki curled into the warmth of the body that held her. Rolling over she opened her eyes to peer at Barnabas sleeping soundly. She studied his face and lifted her fingertips to trace his jawline. Smiling she noticed his hair had become disheveled. Running her fingertips up to brush his bangs back she watched him open his eyes and peer at her with a look of wonder. "Do you know how incredibly beautiful you look when you are asleep and lying so sweetly in my arms?"

She chuckled softly, "Do you know how incredibly sweet you look lying there totally relaxed with no worries to etch your face with concern, and to peer into eyes that no longer look infinitely sad?" He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over hers. Vicki's response was to deepen the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

Being the gentleman he was and knowing how much this situation had aroused him he gently pushed her back. "My dear if you wish to keep your gift you wish to offer me on our wedding night, I suggest we vacate this bed immediately otherwise I may forget that I am suppose to be a gentleman of impeccable breeding and tastes."

Vicki was very much aware of how she was affecting him it was obvious by the hardness that pressed against her leg. "I suppose you are right my love." She rolled to her side of the bed and stood up. Keeping her back to him so he could safely rearrange his manhood to adjust and make himself more comfortable with what had become an uncomfortable situation. "Shall we dress and go to the hospital check on Willie, then go to Q's for dinner?"

Barnabas was moving into his dressing rooms when he proposed how they should spend their evening. Vicki sensing he had left the room turned and moved to the door of his bedroom. "I think that is a perfect idea for a perfect end to this perfect evening." She knew she had sounded redundant with all the perfects she had just expressed but she was feeling perfect so she had to say it. "I am going to get a quick shower and dress, shall I meet you downstairs?"

There was no immediate answer and Vicki had become concerned. "Barnabas?" She stepped back into the room and paused, there was a subtle change to the room and she frowned it was an unfamiliar feeling and it was growing at an alarming rate. Fear etched the corner of her thoughts. "Barnabas?" Her voice had cracked with the over whelming emotions of what was surrounding her standing in his doorway. The room had dimmed and she moved further into the room and felt a shift in time and dimension around her.

She stood like a witness to what had transpired in that room the night Barnabas had died and was reborn as a vampire in this very room. She watched him stagger to the door, his neck was torn and bloodied. She turned to watch his father have the servants carry his body into this room and lay him on his bed. With the contingent of servants moving into the room they passed through her body. She truly was the ghostly spectator in this drama being played out. Then she shifted and she was in a dark room looking at a picture. The portrait was of her. It had started out as a perfect rendition of her image and time was passing around her. With the passage of the time, the picture had begun to age but she had remained young and as she was now.

Again there was a shift and she was standing in a room of a house and there was absolute fear that permeated the whole area around her and the smell was over whelming horrible. It reeked of fear, panic, pain and death. The image of Beth and Hallie filled her mind and she turned to see Beth shackled to the iron headboard. She writhed in terror while this dark shadowy figure hovered over her speaking softly. He was saying something about her being just one more mother for his nest. Beth wanted to scream but she was filled with so much fear and terror she could not speak.

Another shift and she was standing in a subterranean cavern and these hideous looking women were moving down the hallway. They carried blankets that were wrapped around infants. They were unmoving and were being carried off to a darker portal. They disappeared into that darker portal that held the smell of death. Vicki turned to hear wailing and crying from behind a row of locked doors.

Plaintive calls pleading for help could be heard behind the doors. Vicki moved towards the door. Peering through the sliding window she saw a young blond girl close to her age and she was large with child. She laid curled against the wall crying and praying to be released. Turning at the sound of approaching footsteps she slid back against the door and watched a familiar looking blond lady and Nicholas Blair leading Beth down the stairs. Beth had grown weak and fainted into Nicholas' arms.

Nicholas picked her up and moved down the hallway. Vicki held her breath watching Nicholas carrying Beth, and the blond lady walk past her ignoring her like she was not there. She followed them down the hallway to a door that was open. Nicholas carried Beth into the room and laid her on a small cot. "Two more to go, the pretty little blond across the street and then, the dark haired one he has fixated on."

Nicholas turned and smiled. "Ah yes, the delectable Miss Winters. It will be a shame to see her taken like these other wretched females." Nicholas gently covered Beth and stepped from the room. The blond closed the door and locked it shut. "Will he be occupied with his dollies now? I am free to attend to my own business?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes Father, thank you for your help. Do go and enjoy your date with Miss Evans and pray that Elias does not wish to claim her as one of his brides."

She watched Nicholas frown deeply, "That would be a big mistake on his part. My own attention is for the very lovely Miss Evans, now all that remains is that June does as she is told and seduces Joe Haskell. That will break Maggie's heart and she will turn to me and my tender and compassionate commiserations for her hurt feelings now come along and make sure that brother of yours is locked up tight for the rest of the night."

Vicki felt her body physically lifted and she turned to gasp and scream out in fear when she saw a concerned looking Barnabas dressed. He held her tightly and was gently shaking her. "Vicki?" He must have been calling to her for sometime. She blinked and shook her head and felt weak kneed and felt her knees begin to buckle. Barnabas swept her up in his arms and moved quickly to his bed to lay her down. "My dear Victoria? My sweet Vicki, are you unwell?"

Vicki felt her world right and she turned her eyes wide and filled with fear and concern. "Oh Barnabas something just happened and I am not sure what it was but I felt like I had traveled through time from the night your father discovered you attacked and near death then you died and I saw them carry your body into this room!"

The concern he had felt was now displayed on his face. "What are you talking about Vicki? Start from the beginning." Vicki closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Slowly and with as much precision as she could muster she began to tell him of her experience from the moment they had carried his body into the room to where she saw Nicholas carry Beth to the cell in the basement of some structure.

"I think we will need to make another stop after visiting Willie, that will be to check on Beth and to speak with Professor Stokes. Are you well enough to get up or do you need me to help you down to your room to dress?"

Vicki took a deep breath and sighed, then with shear determination she sat up and put her feet off the side of the bed and stood. "I think I am better now it was just a momentary weakness I felt when I found myself here in your arms." She smiled. "I told you how much I love you that now with a touch I am ready to swoon in your arms." She tried to lighten the situation she had found herself involved in and wanted to see him smile again.

It worked like a charm, he did smile and put his arm around her waist, "Well allow me to escort my swooning lady love to her room to change." He moved with her out of the door and down the hallway. He hid his concern over what she had seen and knew part of it had to do with the life force transference and the experiences they had were now surfacing from both his and Quentin's life she had seen Quentin looking at his portrait but had transferred that image to her own. The thought of her not growing old with him gave him pause for some concern.

However, his biggest concern was what she had witnessed in perhaps the future. He would have to address this with her in front of Professor Stokes perhaps he or Xavier would know and explain what that part of her experience was a possible trip to the future? He would hold his thoughts on that part of this experience providing Beth was safe. Closing the door behind her, Barnabas moved down the hallway to the telephone and called Eric's house.

"Hello Lang Residence this is Beth, how may I help you?" She sounded stressed and distracted.

"Beth yes, this is Barnabas Collins, would Dr. Lang or Dr. Hoffman be home?"

Her tone brightened hearing his voice. "Oh! Hello Mr. Collins. No Dr. Hoffman had an emergency at Wyndcliff. Dr. Lang was going to the hospital first then told me to have dinner ready for him and Dr. Hoffman for 8:00 p.m. Is there anything else I might be able to do for you?"

"yes, actually there is. Would you mind meeting with Victoria and myself at the hospital in about an hour? I am sure you have not been allowed to see Willie in the intensive care unit."

Her voice had actually taken on a tone of happiness and unexpectedly light hearted. "Oh you have not heard? Willie was relocated to a regular room on the floor below where he was and well I have been up to see him already. He is in room 302. I would be happy to meet with you and Miss Winters in an hour Adam has been asking for Vicki and has been rather restless would it be alright for me to bring him too?"

Barnabas knew that Adam had started growing more in his knowledge and he was now curious about the sexual aspects of being near puberty and wanting to experiment and he wondered if that was what she had picked up on through him and his association with Adam. "That might be a good idea. They could visit for a little bit and we could visit with Willie. So I shall see you both in an hour?"

Beth sounded excited and turned. "Adam, we are going to see Vicki and Barnabas at the hospital. They are going to visit with Willie and you will be able to spend some time visiting with Vicki."

Barnabas could hear Adam's voice grow from bored and disinterested to excited at the prospect of seeing Vicki. "Oh that would be very nice. Thank you Beth, I just need to go tell Professor Stokes I won't be over tonight for my lesson."

"You go on and tell the professor and hurry back." Beth had put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone but Barnabas' excellent hearing had heard every word said between the two. "Well Mr. Collins we shall see you in an hour, is there anything else?"

"No, that will be just fine Beth and thank you." He hung up and turned hearing the door to Vicki's room close. He looked up to see her dressed in a lovely chiffon dress of iridescent green. It floated about her body giving her an ethereal look. "My dear you look lovely. I have a surprise for you."

She moved towards him smiling brightly. "Really, what is it?" She moved to put her arms around his neck. Her eyes were shining and the green of the dress was reflected in the sparkle of her hazel eyes.

"Beth is meeting us at the hospital and Willie has been moved out of the intensive care unit and has ben placed in a room. Beth is brining Adam to the hospital so he may visit with you while I visit with Willie." He had watched her relax hearing he had spoken to Beth and apparently Beth had sounded just fine. She grew pensive but happy about Adam.

"You know Professor Stokes is going to have to go a bit more in depth with Adam about the birds and the bees talk. He gets more confused by our relationship each time we meet. I guess it has made me uncomfortable and I have been avoiding him. I think that has been mean of me to do that too him because he genuinely is happy to see me."

Barnabas looked down. "I fear he may be reacting through me for my feelings that I hold so tenderly for you. If that is the case you really cannot fault him. I shall discuss this at length with Professor Stokes and we shall come up with a plan on what to do about his divergent feelings he has been experiencing for you. I am sure it is something he is experiencing exponentially through me for you."

Vicki sighed, she supposed he was right that Adam was absorbing and experiencing perhaps vicariously through Barnabas his feelings and that was being transmitted unconsciously to Adam. "I suppose we shall take this one step at a time and I will keep my relationship with Adam strictly as mother to son and friend to friend."

Quentin moved through the hallway of Collinwood, he knew he needed to speak with Daphne and the sooner the better, but she had been busy with Carolyn most of the day. Dr. Lang had discharged her home and said he would be by in the morning to check on her to see how she was doing. Quentin also wanted to make sure that Carolyn knew what she was doing by agreeing to marry Trask.

Moving to Carolyn's closed door using his knuckles he did a light rap on the door. The door was opened and the delightful smile of the woman he had grown to love stood looking at him expectantly. "Just one of the most beautiful women I wanted to talk with today."

"Really?" She giggled softly and stepped aside. To allow him entrance into the room. "Carolyn you have a visitor you up for a short. . . " she had accented the word short, "Visit from Quentin?"

Quentin glanced over at the little princess in her large comfortable bed with Satin coverlet of the softest shade of blue. She looked like she had lost weight and had dark circles under her eyes. Despite the fact that she did have a soft flush on her cheeks and did have that new mother glow she looked dreadful. "I always have time for you cousin Quentin. Come in and visit and yes Nurse Meanie, we will make it short. Doctor's orders say I have to rest to get my strength back." When she moved her hands expressively the large diamond that rested on her ring finger glistened under the light.

He reached for her hand and studied the expensive ring and looked up. "Is this what you want? Do you really want to marry this man?" Carolyn could never lie to Quentin and she sighed looked down at his hand holding her hand and then shrugged.

"I really have no choice in this, it is not about Greg and me any more Quentin we have another to consider in this whole sordid affair. I have to do this for the child I carry Quentin. I want it to have both a mother and a father. I don't want it to grow up like I did not knowing who its father was or how that father as a god father or a rotten father. The child has a right to know both parents and to have a home. So, I will swallow my disappointment of having a white wedding and marry Greg to give this child a name and two parents."

She had sounded so utterly defeated but practical that Quentin had to think before he spoke. "Carolyn, there are always choices and a child can know both parents even if they are not together." He was thinking of how he had been separated from Jennie and his twins and one even died. His children had not known him because he had foolishly followed Laura to Egypt to be initiated into the loyal order of Baal. Had he not been such a womanizer he would have been there for poor Jennie and they would have been parents to those two beautiful children.

"Whatever you decide to do Carolyn, I know you are growing up faster than you thought you would and I know you will make an excellent mother you had a great example with your own mother. I just hope you consider me as the godfather when the time comes for the baptism."

Carolyn was touched and began to tear up. "Oh Quentin I would be honored if you and Daphne were to be the godparents to this child." He leaned forward and hugged her close and whispered softly in her ear. "Now you rest. I am going to steal your nurse for just a couple of minutes and then return her caring hands to your capable hands." He gently kissed her forehead and rose from the bed. "Rest now young lady."

Carolyn slid down under the blankets getting comfortable. She watched Quentin go out the door with Daphne following. Daphne pulled the door shut turned and felt her body swept up in a warm embrace by Quentin. "Daphne once she goes to sleep meet me out front. We are going to meet Barnabas and Vicki for dinner at Q's." Daphne furrowed her brow slightly and started to protest only to have her lips sealed with his lips and he kissed her deeply sweeping her up in his arms. "Hush, she is going to sleep and you have to eat. We won't be gone that long!"

Daphne sighed and then chuckled. "All right Quentin in forty-five minutes I will meet you out front now scoot so I can get my patient comfortable for the night before I leave her alone." Daphne watched Quentin take a couple of happy skipping steps away from her turn and blow her a kiss then disappeared around the corner of the connecting hallway.

Elliott was on the phone and the look on his face was etched with true concern. "Charles are you sure this will not be a problem for you?"

"No Elliott, I would be more than happy to put her up at my house tonight and see her safely home tomorrow. She has been terribly upset since she started to remember what she had blocked form the night her parents were attacked. I fear that she has a lot of questions for you in regards to what you had translated and sent to her father."

"Are you sure I should not come there tonight? I could be there in a hour if she needs me." Elliott felt his stomach knot and his mind was racing with what that poor child must have been put through.

"No Elliott she is fine and we have Shak Amen here. He will help me with any questions she may have. The hard part will be once you two are alone and she asks you what you discovered in that book and what you translated. That is what has her attention the most and the fact you knew something horrible was going to be unleashed on this world if they opened that door and she is feeling guilty for opening the door against her parents authorization."

Elliott glanced up at the entrance of Xavier and from the look on Elliott's face Xavier knew it could not be good news he was getting over the phone. "Well dear boy tell her I love her and will see her tomorrow. That she should stay with you tonight and rest up and we will discuss this when she gets back tomorrow."

Xavier immediately knew they were talking about Hallie and by the tone of Elliott's voice she must have gained some memory back from that fateful night her parents disappeared. He stood patiently by the door waiting for Elliott to conclude his conversation. Once he had hung up Elliott grabbed the notes he had made and looked to Xavier. "Perhaps old boy you should drive us to the hospital. I fear I am a bit distracted by some unsettling news I just received."

"Not a problem my friend. I take it that Hallie must have triggered something in her memory about the night her parents died?" Both men had left earlier and returned and now they were leaving again. Elliott had to retrieve some notes he had made in his office and a couple of components that would be required to place Willie under a protection spell.

"Yes, I fear she saw something tonight while Charles was speaking about the dig and it triggered a long repressed memory. It seems she recalled being the one to open the sealed room and releasing the demonic influence that had been contained in that room. She is now blaming herself for what happened to her parents and apparently it unnerved her enough she is unable to drive home. So Charles is going to keep her for tonight and see she is safely returned home tomorrow."

Xavier backed out of his driveway looking in his rearview mirror he saw Adam moving towards the car. Stopping Xavier rolled his window down. "Professor Stokes, I am going to the hospital with Beth while she visits with Willie, I am going to have a visit with mother."

Elliott was preoccupied and he heard half of what Adam said. "Very well Adam will Miss Chavez bring you home or will Miss Winters and Mr. Collins?" He fiddled with the notes he had shuffled into the book on his lap and from a nervous habit he had picked up in his youth he took his thumb and flipped the folded edges of the paper. It was distracting to the casual observer.

"Professor why are you upset?" Adam studied his mentor with concern edging his eyes and the tone of his voice. He watched the Professor flip his thumb over the edge of the protrusive pages of his notes.

"I am mildly distressed over a family matter Adam, nothing for you to concern yourself with. Now, who will be returning you home?"

"I believe Beth will bring me home. It is not a problem for me to go is it Professor?"

"Not in the least dear boy. I know how important your time with Miss Winters is and you shall I am sure have a lovely visit with her. I too will be visiting with Willie, I understand they moved him from the Intensive care unit and he is now on the floor below where he had been."

Adam nodded, "That is what Beth said. I will see you there Professor." Both men watched the huge man walk away and back to a waiting Beth. She stood patiently on the front porch with her arms folded over her chest watching the meeting in the street. Waving to them she offered a welcoming smile. She waited for Adam watching the men drive off. "Beth you are going to bring me home after you visit correct?"

"Yes Adam I will be the one to bring you home. Are you ready?" She smiled jingling her keys in her hand.

"Yes, I am ready when you are."

"Then lets get in the car and go. I am anxious to see Willie."

Elias stood at his window of his room and watched Beth and the monster leave. He rubbed his sex and smiled. "Soon I have a few more mothers to get but very soon we shall have some fun my dear and you will help me get my bride."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eric moved down the hallway to Carolyn's room, paused and turned the whole area had gown extremely cold. The soft scent of jasmine filled the air. He saw the flicker of something transparent and drifting along the end of the hallway to disappear through the door at the end of the hallway. "Josette?" Shaking his head he turned and moved to Carolyn's door.

Knocking lightly he called, "Carolyn?"

He listened hearing her answer. "Come in Dr. Lang."

Eric opened the door and stepped into the room turning to look at her pale face lying against the soft teal of her pillow. "Hello my dear how are you feeling? Are you keeping down the fluids I ordered?"

Carolyn wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Most of the time. I am still a bit queasy with some of those fluids. How long will this continue to happen?" Carolyn slid up braced her back to the headboard. Pulling the blanket tight across her lap. She had that little rich girl pout etched on her lips.

"Usually this is better by the second trimester Carolyn, you are in the early stages of your first trimester and it will be a little rough for a few more weeks. I am hoping we can get you under control in the next couple of days." He pressed his fingers against her stomach, and then listened to her lungs and heartbeat. "I think we keep you in bed for a few more days, build up your strength. Then we see what we will do next. I want to get you going on vitamins and some calcium."

Carolyn sighed. "If you think that is the best then I will do what you suggest." Eric stood up when the door opened and Elizabeth entered the room followed by Daphne.

"Oh Eric thank goodness you are here. I know that Carolyn's condition is being controlled but. . . " She turned to look at Daphne and nodded.

"Doctor, may I speak with you in the hallway? I fear we have a situation and we need to set a plan of action." Eric nodded to Elizabeth turned to follow Daphne in the hallway.

"Daphne?" He studied Daphne and she sighed. Turned to close the door and faced the doctor.

"I fear we will be having another patient here. Professor Stokes called earlier and apparently there has been something of a traumatic even to happen to Hallie late last night and she is now in a coma. Elliott says she is breathing on her own but she has not awaken from her sleep and appears to have put herself into a psychotic coma. They are going to bring her here to Collinwood and we would like you and Julia to attend to her needs."

Vicki sat pensively watching Barnabas disappear down the hallway to Willie's room. She sat primly on the edge of the hard plastic covered sofa. Her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was thinking about her meeting she was going to have with Adam. She knew he needed more education in the area of appropriate behavior of parent child relationships.

Her last meeting with Adam had grown very uncomfortable and his open admissions that he was no longer viewing her as a mother but someone more akin to a girlfriend with romantic interests had unsettled her. She had delicately explained to Adam that their relationship was nothing like boyfriend and girlfriend but mother and son and that as such he was loved but not in the biblical sense of the word.

He had appeared to be confused by this explanation and her intent had been to discuss this with Professor Stokes but had been distracted. Seeing a large dark shadow fall over her bent head she lifted her chin and peered up to see Adam standing over her with concern edging his eyes. "Mother. It is good to see you. I have missed our talks."

He towered over her and this made Vicki feel at a disadvantage. "Please Adam sit and lets catch up with one another. I apologize for not coming by to see you more often. I have been very busy lately." It sounded lame and she hoped she could make it sound less lame by spending a few minutes with him. She smiled and extended her hand to the chair next to where she sat.

Adam opted to move and sit next to her on the sofa and placed his body close to hers allowing his leg to rest against her leg. He reached for her hand and lifted it gently in his hand and kissed it. Cupping her hand in his massive one he smiled and looked from the slender hand to her face. "Mother it is all right. I know you have been busy. I just missed you and wished to speak with you once again. I have missed our talks."

Vicki curled her fingers into his fingers and smiled looking at their hands she chewed her bottom lip. "Why did you kiss my hand when we met Adam?"

"I have seen Barnabas kiss your hand and then Professor Stokes said it was the gentlemanly thing to do if you admire a female you should be gentle and to show her respect and affection you kiss her hand." He had said it so innocently how could she not allow the hands to be held or her hand to be kissed. "Did I not do it right?" He looked with concern to their hands and to her eyes.

"Oh yes Adam you did it just fine. I did not mean to say you did not do it right. YOU did do it right Adam. It is just, Mothers and sons usually exchange a chaste kiss on the cheek. I suppose for times past and the gesture is very sweet and most women like to have their hands kissed. It is considered a courtly manner." She smiled then looked from their hands to his smiling face.

"Now then tell me about your studies how are they coming?" She gently disengaged her hand from his hand then slid her arm through his arm and relaxed. She was far more comfortable with this socializing than having her hand held.

Adam at first looked disappointed when she disengaged her hand from his but perked up when she sled her arm to hug his arm. "Professor Stokes says I have an amazing capacity to learn and I am exceeding even his expectations. I spend the evenings at his house. Hallie and I study together and I find she has a very advanced way of thinking for someone of her tender years."

The way he had expressed his thoughts had taken her aback somewhat. She did have to consider that he did have Professor Stokes as his tutor so it was natural for him to emulate the Professors vernacular and manners too. "I am so proud of you Adam. You make me proud, what has he suggested the next step should be in advancing your education?"

Adam thought a moment and smiled, "The Professor thinks I should have plastic surgery to have my scars fixed and then he would like to see me enrolled in College for my Masters Degree and eventually he would like for me to complete a PHD."

Vicki nodded, "And is that what you wish to happen?" She studied his overall reaction to this proposal of Professor Stokes. She watched him get a contemplative look on his face. She knew he was considering her words.

"It is what the Professor wants so I suppose that is what I want. I want Professor Stokes and you to be proud of me. There are only three people I care about that matter the most and they are you, Professor Stokes and Hallie. I care about Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Lang but their opinions don't really matter that much to me."

"Adam I would be proud of you no matter what you chose to do with your life. I am proud of you now for all you have accomplished. What I want for you is to be happy and to find someone you can give your heart to and she can give her heart to you too. I want you to be what you want to be and not what you think others want for you. If you go on and get your degrees then I shall be a very proud mother."

"I have given my heart to you Mother, and to Professor Stokes and Hallie. I am not sure there is any more heart to give." He sounded wistful and looked at her hand curled around his upper arm.

"I am just as sure that you will find someone to give your heart to Adam. You have such a big heart and the capacity to love that you will surprise yourself some day when the right girl walks into your life and you see her for the first time. You will know she is the right girl for you."

Adam had been so engrossed with what Vicki was saying that they had not noticed the arrival of a very pretty redheaded woman. "Miss Winters." She spoke her name in a soft tone.

Adam turned irritated at being interrupted then paused; his eyes widened seeing the lovely woman in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat looking at her lovely eyes that held a hint of sympathy for him, she drug her gaze away from the scarred man with Miss Winters. He noted that she wore a nurse's uniform and stood poised in the open doorway.

Vicki glanced up seeing Adam react to the lovely young woman in the doorway. "Yes?" Vicki released his arm and stood up. She liked the woman with the striking red hair nicely pinned up under her cap.

"Mr. Collins said to tell you he would be joining you shortly. He wanted a little longer visit with Mr. Loomis."

Vicki smiled and nodded. "Thank you Miss?" She looked for a nametag and saw none.

"Oh I am sorry, I am Eve Todd, I am Mr. Loomis nurse for the night."

Vicki saw the interest that Adam had for the woman. She turned and introduced them. "This is a friend of Mr. Loomis, and a friend of mine. Adam Stokes, this is Eve Todd."

Adam stood and reached for her hand and gently kissed it. "I am very pleased to meet you Miss Todd." He watched her flush with pleasure at his courtly gesture. Vicki sat back down and allowed the two to get to know one another a little better.

Nicholas lifted the phone off the hook and dialed Collinwood and waited. "Collinwood, Maggie Evans speaking."

Nicholas smiled, "It is time my dear, get your coat and come join me." He heard the phone hang up. Replacing the phone back in its cradle he smiled. "Excellent." Closing his eyes he sent out his power and thoughts to Rebecca. "Rebecca, it is time to pay me back for the favor you owe me. Go find Joe Haskell and bring him to your bed. Is that understood?"

Maggie hung up the phone and in a trance like state moved to the doorway, grabbing her coat from the hook. Sliding on her coat she moved to the garage and to her car. Sliding behind the wheel she backed out of the garage and headed her car to Lookout Pointe. Her mind was set and only reacting to the command from the voice on the phone.

Rebecca sighed hearing Nicholas' demands for her to seek out Joe Haskell, she knew he would be at the Blue Whale. Getting into her rental car she pulled out of the drive way of the caretaker's cottage and directed her vehicle towards the Blue Whale. A part of her felt sick to her stomach thinking of what she was being forced to do tonight. Another part of her just wanted it over.

Pulling into a spot in front of the Blue Whale she locked the car and headed to the door, pausing she took a deep breath let it out slowly. Pushing the door opened she stepped in and scanned the room and saw him sitting at their table. Forcing a façade of relaxed happy calm she moved towards his table and accidently dropped her purse by his feet when she passed him. "Oh my I am so sorry. I am such a klutz."

Joe stooped down and lifted the purse. Smiled that handsomely sweet smile. "not a problem, it gets kind of crowded in here and well sometimes people bump into each other. Especially when the college crowd starts coming into the room." The college's students were bouncing around the room dancing to the music on the jukebox. The room was filled with laughter and revelers from a hard day of studies and a need to blow off steam.

"Well the least you can do is allow me to buy you a drink for being so gallant." She also smiled thinking of how she could get him home with her and then it dawned on her, she could drug him. Tonight she would gain his confidence and then she would get him alone and drug him, take him back to her place and call Nicholas and let him know she had him in her bed. This could work. She turned to move to the bar. "Excuse me what is the gentleman there drinking?"

Bob glanced over to Joe's table smiled leaned over the bar and spoke in her ear. "He drinks cokes, you want to get him a coke?" Rebecca nodded and smiled. "Yes, please. For me I would like a rum and coke."

Bob nodded, "I will bring it over to your table. He is waiting for his girl Maggie and I suspect the call he got earlier she won't be joining him tonight." Rebecca affected the correct look of compassionate sympathy for his plight. Lying a ten on the bar she smiled and said softly. "Just keep the change for a tip."

Rebecca turned and moved back to Joe. "Do you mind if I join you? It appears most the tables are full." She glanced around turning back to smile brightly for Joe's benefit.

"Oh of course. I was waiting for my girlfriend but she got held up tonight where she works so I thought about drinking my coke and then heading home. Names Joe Haskell by the way." He reached across holding out his hand.

She clasped his hand in a tight handshake. "Rebecca Fielding Loomis." She smiled and slid into the chair next to him. Making room for Bob to set down their drinks she leaned back and smiled her appreciation to the bartender. "Thank you."

Joe looked at Bob and nodded turning his gaze back to her he looked at her. "You said Loomis, I know a Willie Loomis. You two related?"

"Why yes, I am Willie's little sister." She lifted her rum and coke and took a big drink feeling the cold burn at the back of her throat and prayed for the liquid courage to fill her fast. "I had been looking for him and apparently he had been looking for me, we got separated years ago."

Joe looked down at his glass. "I really did not like your brother much when he first came to town but he had turned into a pretty all right guy since he started working for Mr. Barnabas Collins." Joe set his glass down folded his arms around his glass then glanced at the very attractive young woman sitting across form him. He thought her eyes were incredibly blue and her hair was the softest color of caramel with red hues. Not as pretty as Maggie's but very pretty hair.

"Yes I had heard he had a very bad reputation it has been hard to believe that since I arrived here, he has been nothing but kind and courteous to me. I actually had business in the area. I work for Devlin Enterprises as one of their attorney's so I found it a perfect opportunity to take care of business and family business." She lifted her glass and took a long sip.

"Well imagine that Willie's little sister is a lawyer. Welcome to Collinsport Ms. Loomis."

Maggie drove into the parking lot of Lookout Pointe, locked her car and moved towards the restaurant. Pausing for a moment she turned to see a figure standing in the shadows. Blinking she frowned and then she felt the cold grasps of a hand cover her mouth and she was dragged into the shadows. Elias has seen her when she arrived and he liked how pretty her hair looked in the moonlight.

Dragging her towards the rear of his sister's car he pushed her into the car's trunk and turned to his sister when she exited her car. "You did not knock her out?" Elias was still enjoying the smell of her perfume and sighed and shook his head.

"No, she fainted when I grabbed her, can we go home. I want to make her pretty before we make a baby." Clarissa sighed rolled her eyes and moved to the driver's side of the car.

"Come along Elias, this will make number twelve. You have three more to go." She was glad he had finally found his mothers and now they held eleven of them in the converted wine cellar of the old stables. At least her father had been useful enough to find her three hags that had helped in keeping those in the basement in line.

"The next three will be from here Clarissa. I have decided that I will use Beth and Hallie as a means to bring me Vicki. Once I have Vicki I shall give her twins, she will be my bride and the mother of my twins." He had been absently fondling his male member while he had thought about the woman in the trunk. She had seemed familiar and he was not sure but he thought he had seen her with Vicki too.

Clarissa wanted this whole sordid mess over with. Hallie, Beth and Vicki were going to create problems with the other four he had taken from Collinsport. She was not nervous because the suspicion had not fallen on them at this time. So if they moved quickly she could cover up all evidence that the girls were being held in their stables.

Elias watched Clarissa pull up in front of the house. "No Clarissa, I don't want to take her tonight. Go on and put her in the open cell. I want to savor the four of them. I think she is a friend of Vicki's and before I give her my child, I want to make sure she is a friend of my future wife's. I will go up and chose one of my dollies for tonight. I have a feeling something is off in this neighborhood and it is upsetting me."

This was odd, for him to not want to play with a live one. She did as he asked and pulled into the stables and watched him take Maggie from the trunk and carry her down the stairs. He followed his sister down the hallway to the last cell. Gently he laid her on the sole cot in the room, stroked her cheek, and smelled his fingers taking the scent of her with him. Backing out of the cell he turned and moved back down the hallway. He had twelve mothers to be in his stables. He began to hum softly moving down the hallway.

Those being held behind the doors shuffled back into the dark corners they held their breaths watching the door in absolute fear, they knew he had been the one that had taken them and now they were pregnant by him and he wreaked of death and a wave of fear washed over the hallway and permeated into the cells with his passing. Clarissa was happy he had come down here because it was rare that they all were not screaming out or calling for help or to be released. When Elias entered he brought with him the evil that had conceived him and now would conceive his children.

Elias moved to the house and into his playroom. "hello my lovely ladies, I have come to seek comfort for the night. So who would love to join me in my bed?" He moved about the room to those he had claimed as his special lovers. Letting his fingers glide over their carefully combed hair he moved to the one he had called his bride doll, "I think it will be you tonight my sweet." He spun around and shot his hard glance at the others because in his mind he heard voices protesting him selecting her over them. "Now hush ladies, do not anger me. Annalisa is going to share my bed tonight. I will give you all a chance later."

He lifted her wedding gowned encased body and carried her to the bedroom. He began to undress her down to her chemise, then laid her on the bed. Laying down next to her he stroked her hair from her face. "I know you are my favorite. I just wanted you to know that if I choose another bride she will be like a sister to you. She has your beauty and grace. She shall give me a son just as you did so long ago."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "No my darling Anna, you know that you will always have a place in my heart. That is why I selected you tonight and not one of the others. I don't want you to be jealous of Vicki. She will make her own place as my bride. Now my dear it is time to comfort me." He slipped his pants off and rolled over on her between her legs and smiled into her glass eyes that stared unseeing to the ceiling. "I promise you that you will enjoy this tonight. I know I am going to enjoy you."

Nicholas paced the foyer of the Lookout Pointe Restaurant. He looked at his watch then the door. She should have been here by now. Moving to the phone he called Collinwood. "Elizabeth Collins Stoddard speaking."

"Ah Mrs. Stoddard, Nicholas Blair, I believe that Miss Evans was going to bring me something I needed and she has not arrived could you check and see if she has left the house?"

Elizabeth was too well bred to ask what Maggie could possibly have to bring him. She did know she had seen Maggie leave earlier and head out of the driveway. "I am sorry Nicholas but she did leave here over two hours ago."

Nicholas frowned, his jaw began to twitch, and his thoughts were someone had interfered with his plans this night. "Thank you very much Elizabeth. I suppose she could have gotten caught in traffic." Nicholas hung up the desk phone. Turning and moving with haste back to his room he moved to his top dresser drawer and pulled out a box, from the box he took an oval shaped mirror. Propping it up on the chest of drawers he stood back waving his hand in front of the mirror's surface he commanded.

"Show me Maggie Evans now!" He watched the mirror shimmer and then an image of Maggie in a cell somewhere unconscious on a cot appeared. "Show me where!" Once again the mirror shimmered and the image of the stables behind his daughter's house appeared. It was a rage of such immeasurable gut reacting feelings washed over his whole being. "That creature had better not have touched her or I will kill him!"

Nicholas sighed deeply stepped into the darkening shadows of his room concentrated on the room that held Maggie and found his body dissolving to reappear outside the door that held Maggie captive.

Clarissa turned and moved towards her father. "Father?"

He spun and backhanded her against the wall. "Open this damn door now!" His eyes blazed with his anger, his jaw was locked in place and he was about to do murder if he did not get what he wanted and he wanted Maggie.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nicholas turned to glare at Clarissa. "Has she been touched? Has he soiled her?" Moving forward to tower over her, Nicholas's gaze was filled with righteous anger. "Answer me Damnit, has he had his way with her! If he has touched her he is dead! Do you hear me Clarissa dead!" He spun and moved to the room bending down to check Maggie.

Clarissa pushed herself up and her own anger was beginning to boil. For the most part she had been the one voice of reason in a house filled with madness and depravity. Her little brother had been the biggest pain in her ass since she was left with his care. Entrusted by her mother to make sure he was raised properly and cared for with love. That was the one thing Clarissa had she had love for her brother.

Wiping the blood from her lips she sighed and shook her shoulders and pushed her hair from her eyes. That man had been the sperm donor, he had never done anything remotely like a father to bond with her or even accept her as his own child. Now he came in here and hit her? Then he threatened her brother. Walking to the door she looked upon a man she had at one time respected and revered and now all she saw was a love sick pathetic man thinking with another part of his anatomy than his brain.

"Nicholas get away from her now." Her words had been uttered in a softness that was little more than a whisper. She had not called him father, she had not used any tones other than disgust.

Nicholas turned and faced her his eyes flashing with outrage. "What did you just say?"

Clarissa smiled a very tight and controlled smile. "I said Nicholas get away from that thing. She is for Elias. You cannot have her." Nicholas advanced on her with his fist raised and his eyes glowing with a hint of red.

"How dare you!" Raising his arm to swing on her he watched amazed when she lifted her arm and his body was physically thrown back hitting the wall with a hard thump.

"I dare because I am a product of two very powerful witches. Did you not realized Father, "she had said the word father with such a degree of controlled anger that Nicholas was surprised at the amount of control she had exerted to pin him back to this wall. "You are a silly stupid man. It amazes me you had no idea that by being your daughter and my mother's daughter that I would not have your powers too? Were you that blind and stupid to believe that I would not have inherited genetically at least a modicum of your abilities?"

She moved into the room and looked at him pinned to the wall. "Obviously you had forgotten that I could be a powerful witch too. I just never felt the need to show my powers except when I had to move Elias and myself from town to town so we would not be discovered. How do you think I was able to preserve all those dead bodies so he could play with his dollies? I did it Nicholas, me the daughter you so conveniently forgot."

Her anger was giving her the power to hold him in place. "If this woman is the one that Elias selected to be one of his mother's so be it! If he decides he no longer wants her then I will give her back to you. She will be slightly used and a little worse for wear but you will have her. " Clarissa moved up to Nicholas still impaled by an unseen force against the hard brick wall. "Don't you ever threaten my brother again? Do you understand? He loves me unconditionally and he does as I tell him most the time. So you coming here and threatening him is not allowed do you understand?"

She stepped back and allowed him to drop to the floor. He said nothing. "This room will be wizard locked when I leave. Your powers will have no affect in this room. You may spend what time she has left as she is for now Father. We will talk some more later once I am in a better frame of mind." Clarissa paused turned leveling her gaze at her father with little or no show of real emotion but for her anger.

"Oh by the way father another no-no." She paused at the door. "Do not ever raise your hand to me again. Next time you will not be so lucky to walk away from me as you did tonight. I will leave you with your girlfriend. Good night father."

Clarissa turned slammed the door locking it shut. With head held high and her anger slowly beginning to dissipate she moved down the hallway and out of sight of the hags who had bowed to her when she passed them. Clarissa made her way to her room where she sat on her bench and looked at her image in the mirror. Her lip was beginning to swell and it stung. Moving her fingertips over her lip she watched the swelling and any signs of being hit disappear from view.

Pausing to push her hair into place she stood and moved to change her clothing. She was going to go out and have a little fun tonight. Moving out into the hallway she paused by Elias' door and heard him grunting and knew he was preoccupied with one of his dollies. Sighing softly, she moved down the hallway and to her car. Looking around at the dark and desolate looking block with no lights burning in any of the houses it was oppressively dark and comforting in the shadows.

Starting her car she backed out on the streets and headed to the main interstate highway to drive to a place she had heard about from various people in the area. It was called Q's and it had wonderful food and a light atmosphere and she could sit back and enjoy her minor victory over her father.

Vicki stood and stepped aside to let Eve and Adam get better acquainted. "Adam I am going to see Willie for a moment, will you be fine here?" She noted he no longer had any interest in her whereabouts, he glanced up nodded and then turned his attention back to Eve.

Vicki slipped from the waiting area and moved to Willie's room. Pausing in the door she looked with a degree of interest at what was happening around Willie's bed. She saw Professor Stokes, Xavier Von Zwack, Barnabas, and Eric Lang holding hands in s semi circle and they were chanting softly. With the exceptional hearing she possessed she could hear the words being chanted and they were indicative of a protection spell. Lying on Willie's chest was an amulet.

Vicki watched knowing they were focusing their energies on the amulet. The air around her was charged with static so she knew instinctively they were imbuing the amulet with a protection spell. Once the spell was completed Willie would need to keep the amulet on his body at all times to stop any further spells being directed to harm him.

When the chanting ended a streak of blue light shot forth to the amulet, hit the center, glowed for a few second and then dimmed and looked like nothing more than a medallion of a religious order. "Now Willie, you will need to keep this on you at all times from this point on. Our next step will be to try and help your sister get her body back and help your mother move on." Professor Stokes squeezed his should lightly nodded to Xavier. "We will need to go now Xavier, I know that Charles is awaiting us and you Eric did you get Julia?"

Vicki felt the approach of another next to her "I am right here Elliott are you ready?" Barnabas turned at the sound of Julia's voice and saw Victoria standing in the doorway. He moved to her side. Directing her out into the hallway.

"What is happening Barnabas? Why are they so somber?" Barnabas led her back to the waiting room looking in to see Adam, with Beth and Eve sitting and having a lovely visit.

"Come my dear, Adam is obviously is being entertained by the lovely young lady and Miss Chavez. I believe we have a dinner date at Lookout Pointe or would you prefer Q's?"

"I would like to go to Lookout Pointe it has been a while since I was there and I think Q's has more generational clientele and they seem to want to monopolize the dance floor. At least at Lookout Pointe I can get a dance with you to something slow and romantic." She slid her arm around his upper arm and fell into step with him while they moved to the estate car.

After being seated in the car, Vicki waited for Barnabas to join her before she moved the car to the main roadway and headed to Lookout Pointe. "The reason Elliott and the others are so somber is Hallie has suffered some kind of collapse or as Julia called it a psychotic mental break down. Elliott heard she had remembered what had happened that night at the dig that claimed her parents."

"Oh that poor child. Do you think they can help her?" Vicki guided the car into traffic and drove towards Lookout Pointe. Her gaze was occasionally directed to the rearview mirrors and to the side view mirrors. She had noticed another car pacing their car a part of her thought perhaps it was just coincidence.

"Julia feels she can get her back and possibly block those memories again. If she can block those memories then Hallie should slowly fall back into a normal routine life of being a teenager." Barnabas noted she kept watching the rearview mirror and was growing tense with each casual glance. "My dear what seems to be the problem?"

Vicki chewed her lip then pulled over on the shoulder of the road. The care that had been pacing her from behind passed and disappeared in front of her. She watched for a moment and saw with her enhanced eyesight the car pull over, shut its lights off and wait. "That care that just passed us was following us Barnabas. They wanted me to believe that they had passed us but look ahead tell me what you see?"

Barnabas had retained his own enhanced hearing, sight, and reflexive response and speed. He saw exactly what she had seen; the vehicle was waiting on the side of the road with its lights off. "I see the exhaust from the tailpipe of the car they are apparently waiting for us to drive forward so they may resume following us?'

Vicki nodded, "I have half a mind to run up shut their car off and throw their keys away." She was annoyed that someone she had no idea whom it was had been following them and was now waiting for them to take off so they could follow them again. "Instead I think I will turn around and see if they do the same thing. The difference is I won't turn on my lights but I will merge into traffic shift to the fast lane, wait and put the car into a hard spin take off at an accelerated speed. See if that tips their hands."

"Is that a dangerous thing to do my dear considering there is a great deal of traffic." Barnabas was showing his irritation and concern. "I would hate for us to get involved in a serious accident when the two of us could easily move faster than they can see and simply find out who they are and what they want."

Vicki thought a moment then smiled. "I have a better idea my dear. Let them follow us to Lookout Pointe and see who follows us into the dining hall. Then we can use our abilities to find out who they are and perhaps what they want."

Barnabas nodded, "Then I leave it to your capable hands." He relaxed against the car's seat back and smiled. He watched her shift the gears into place pull out into the flow of traffic and when they passed the parked car on the road she honked twice at them. Then sped up blending into traffic and watched the other car tried to catch up and continued to pace them. Vicki anticipated another exit that would bring them into the rear entrance of Lookout Pointe.

This was her advantage she had noticed the plates on the car had been New York State license plate so she anticipated the driver was not as familiar with their surroundings as she. Traveling in the left lane for another ten miles she waited until she was a quarter of a mile from the exit, whipped the car over into the exit lane and watched the trailing car pass her when she ducked down that exit. She had to chuckle. "Thought so. They missed this exit they will need to back track and by the time they find the next exit we will already be at Lookout Pointe. I am sure they must know that is where we are headed."

Barnabas was duly impressed with his fiancé way of handling a particularly nasty situation. "I guess we will find out who they are and possibly what they want. I would be more secure with this tête à tête provided we are in a well lit area and can see whom our antagonist might be and what they want." He reached over and took her hand kissing her knuckles. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

Vicki smiled her heart was filled with her love for this man. "Not lately thank you my love. I am glad I could figure this much out before it got nasty. I had not even considered they might have had guns and could have easily shot one of us. This way we can see who they are and then we can speak to the Sheriff about it. I did get the license plate number." Vicki navigated the car through the twisting roads to see Lookout Pointe's garish neon sigh ahead.

Feeling secure at their approach she had relaxed enough to let her guard down. From behind she felt a sudden crash and a rude bump. Glancing up to the rearview mirror she saw a car behind them and they were ramming their car. Vicki sped up pushing the gas peddled to the floor. Barnabas had been jostled and was turning to peer behind them and found his vision was blinded by the high beams on the car.

Another rough bump and Vicki gritted her teeth. "Barnabas buckle up my love and be ready for a hard turn." Vicki shifted down dropping her sped and waited for the impact of the other vehicle, using the impetus of the bump from the other car, she turned the wheel hard spun the car around and came up behind the other car and rammed the heavy front end of her car into the lighter weight rear of the car that had just crashed into them earlier. The bumpers hooked together.

Using her car's weight she fixed her stare on the car in front of her and took a deep breath and let it out. "Looks like the insurance company is not going to be happy with me." She tromped down on the gas peddle pushing the car in front of her faster she could smell the burning brakes sensing the driver of that car had applied his brakes and then there was the screeching of the brake pads being worn down. Vicki was ruthless.

She pushed the car forward until she saw the exit to the Inn up head and slammed her brake turned the wheel and broke off both bumpers on both cars and watched the other care drive off into the darkness of the night. "Victoria are you unharmed?" Barnabas had felt his heart stop for a moment when she pushed the car forward and connecting them by their bumpers. He was sure they were going to careen off the roadway and was amazed that Victoria could handle the car so well.

"I am fine Barnabas. It was like playing bumper cars when I was younger we would go to a little park not far from the foundling home and we could pay a small amount and play all day long. I really loved playing with the bumper cars and I did that for almost ten years until the place closed down and I got too old to be taken to the amusement park." Vicki knew her bumper was dragging along the roadway she could see an occasional spark in her sideways mirror.

Pulling to a stop she shut the car off and turned to Barnabas. "I think we may have to have this car towed back to Collinsport and the shop. I hope Mrs. Stoddard will allow me to pay for the car and get her a new one." Vicki sighed, "I suppose I could buy my own car to have on hand. We are going to need one once we are married."

Vicki parked the car. Barnabas moved to her side and opened her door. They moved towards entrance of the inn when a deep voice from behind them spoke harshly. "So ya like playing games? Fine, let see how you like the kind of game I . . . " Barnabas has spun around raised his cane so fast the two men behind then had not see him move before it was too late. Using his cane he smacked the hand of the man holding a gun and sent the gun flipping turning end over end in the air. Vicki had moved fast enough to catch the gun.

The other man held a gun had shot a round at Barnabas when he moved. Vicki seeing him shot at Barnabas caught the gun and fired a round at the man with the other gun. The bullet whizzed past him and struck her car. The man not allowing time to pass shot another round this time at Vicki.

Vicki seeing he was about to fire ducked down and rolled to the ground to come up and shot at him again this time hitting his knee with a bullet and hearing his scream out in pain and he dropped the gun. Standing up she moved towards the man that had shot at her and Barnabas and picked up his gun. Barnabas grimaced feeling the burn of the bullet as it passed through his grazing his left side. Vicki became enraged seeing the blood soak through his shirt.

It was one time she could not control her newly found abilities, the man she loved had just been shot, she moved to the man that had shot Barnabas lifted him by one hand from the ground. "You are scum!" She lifted him and threw him across the parking lot to land on the hood of a car. Turning to the other man who had stood transfixed watching her use superhuman strength backed up and turned to run only to feel his body lifted and thrown across the parking lot to land hard on the surface. With a pain filled grunt he laid winded and waiting. He wondered if she was through with him and would be coming to make good with a more brutal thrashing.

He crawled over to his partner and spoke through gasping breaths. "This is something Johnny needs to handle himself he needs to bring out the big guns. Those two are lethal." He watched the very attractive and delicate looking female bend over the older aristocratic gentleman. "They belong together."

His partner knew he had cracked at least three ribs and one was probably close to puncturing his lung heard the sirens in the distance. "We gotta blow this joint before the coppers get here." They both looked up to see some of the people from inside must have heard the gunshots and had gravitated to see what was going on. They were now moving over to Vicki and Barnabas' side to check on them. With darkness as their cover the two hit men moved off into the shadows back to their beat up car and waited for the distraction of an arriving police car and what appeared to be an ambulance.

Slipping away the two men sighed. "Look Big Jim needs to take care of this. I think we are out of our league with these two. I have never seen anyone more as fast as those two. This hit was just suppose to scare them away from testifying at Little Jimmie's trial coming up next month. "

"Did you see that bitch move? I mean she was there and then she was on top of me and she picked me up with one hand. What the hell is she? " Corey Thompson and Sean McManus had taken this job as a favor to their mob boss to scare a couple of witnesses that had been present when Little Jimmie tried to rob some bar and got caught. They thought it would be simple to just bump their car get them to pull over rough up the old man and scare the girl and that would be it.

This was far more serious than he thought and for a favor that was not paying him anything for two or three busted ribs that was it no more freebies. The continued to drive away from the scene they had just created. Both agreed to use the back roads to hide from any passing squad cars. Both men readily agreed this was the last job they would take against one of this city's most prominent families.

Vicki found the bleeding wound on Barnabas and made him lie still; from over her shoulder someone had passed some white napkins for her to cover his wound. "Did anyone call the police? I think we need an ambulance." Vicki turned to see that a crowd had gathered around her and Barnabas. She did not like how pale he was looking lying on the ground. In the distanced she could hear the sounds of sirens. She was relieved that someone had called some sort of emergency group to respond to their plight. She glanced around and saw this kind looking older gentleman push forward.

He bent down and smiled at Vicki, "My dear I am Doctor Ranes, allow me to have a look." Vicki was grateful and stood up only to feel Barnabas reach for her hand and tug her back to his side.

"Please my love don't go. Wait here with me." He looked so vulnerable lying there and this was the first time she could be his hero this time. She bent down by his side as the squad car rolled to a screeching halt and turned off his bar lights and his siren. Two more cars screeched to a halt behind the first car then an ambulance arrived on scene.

Dr. Ranes smiled at the concerned looks on the pretty woman's face. "He is going to need stiches and a shot for infection but I don't see that any major damage has been done. Whomever shot at him was a very poor shot."

Vicki relaxed hearing that Barnabas was going to be fine. With the arrival of the police officers and the ambulance she sighed with relief, "Could you take him to Collinsport? We have friends in the medical profession that take care of his needs there." Vicki asked the ambulance attendant waiting for his response.

"Yes Ma'am we will be happy to see him transported to Collinsport if that is what you want."

"Yes it is exactly what I want. Thank you."

The lead officer moved to her side. "Ma'am I need to get a statement from you and a description of the assailants so we can get this out to the other agencies." Vicki knew this was going to be a very long night and she was tired and upset over Barnabas being hurt and she was not sure why they had been targets on the road. Then set upon in the parking lot. She knew one thing was for sure, this time it was Barnabas that had been hurt and was upset over his injury.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Julia sat in front of Hallie, her voice was soft and even. "Now Hallie I want you to look at me." She watched the girl to turn her head like an automaton to peer at Julia with no sign of recognition. "Hallie do you hear me?" Julia tucked her chin to peer at the girl and into her lackluster gaze. She watched her nod her head. "Very good now I am going to show you a very pretty sparkly piece of jewelry. I want you to look at the wonderful colors that shimmer and turn with the light. Can you do that for me?"

Once again there was that short nod. "Now look at the piece of jewelry now." She put the broach in her hand. Hallie looked down at the broach and studied it intently. "Listen to my voice and keep looking at how the light catches the jewels are you doing that Hallie?" Hallie nodded again. "Very good now when I count back to 1 from 10 you will feel very sleepy and you will still hear my voice."

"I will hear your voice and feel sleepy." Hallie repeated what Julia had said and this gave her hope that she was close to her conscious thoughts and her mind was receptive.

"Very good, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Hallie's head bobbed then her chin dipped to her chest. "Hallie I want you to tell me what you remember about what happened that night in the cavern." Julia glanced up with a warning for Elliott not to protest. Xavier led Elliott to a chair so he could observe and laid a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"She has to do this to find what is trigging the break Elliott as painful as this may be, we all want to know and now is the time to relive it and give her a cushion against whatever is locking us out and keeping her locked in."

Elliott sighed and nodded. "I know Xavier, it is very difficult to see her this way she has lost so much."

Eric felt a vibration against his leg and reached into his pocket to pull out the hospital pager. A new system had been implemented in New York and the Manager of the local hospital had managed to get the same system for Collinsport's Hospital. Looking down at the summons on his pager he moved out of the living room of Eric's home and to his study. Picking up the phone he dialed the hospital. "Dr. Lang here Judy what is going on?"

"Oh Doctor they just brought in Mr. Barnabas Collins with a gunshot wound. He and Miss Winters were mugged outside Lookout Pointe and unfortunately Mr. Collins had been injured."

Eric felt a quickening of his heart and glanced over out the window of his house to see Adam standing on his front porch clutching his side. "I will be there in five minutes Judy. Place him in a room and make sure if he needs anything for pain to give it to him. What of Miss Winters?"

"She is with the police and is expected here any time. I don't think she was injured."

Eric hung up and quietly made his way out of the house and over to the front porch to check on Adam. "Uncle Eric it hurts really bad." He held his side and whimpered. "What is wrong why does it really hurt?"

Eric led him back into the house and to one of the exam rooms in his basement. "Adam, I think you are feeling what happened to Barnabas tonight. He was shot and you are feeling his pain. Can you describe your pain?"

"It burns and hurts Uncle Eric. I don't feel good." Eric drew up some morphine injecting it into Adam's arm.

"You will need to go to your room and go to bed Adam. You will feel better in the morning." Eric then guided him to the foyer where the staircase was. "Now off to bed with you Adam and I promise it will feel much better tomorrow morning."

He watched Adam go up to bed and turned to head to his car. He was concerned to see how much damage had been done to Barnabas and he was not about to interrupt Julia with what she had to deal with at this time.

Julia watched Hallie her brow furrowed when she began to recall that night. "I remember I had been helping mother cataloged some of the artifacts and there was this coldness. Then it was like a hissing sound. Almost like what you hear when air is being let out of a tire only it was taking on a tone that were growing into words." Hallie handed Julia the amulet and stood walking to the center of the room. "I heard 'let me out child. Let me out now and I will lay the world at your feet.' The voice kept whispering against my ear to let it out."

She paused and turned looking around the room, and the room had dissolved and she was back in the chamber. Her mother was sitting at the table brushing off various pieces of broken pottery. Her father was taking her Uncle's translations to the light to read them and then the argument happened between her parents. "They are arguing about whether or not to open the door. Father is very upset and mother seems to be possessed to know what lies behind the door. Finally they both read more of Uncle Elliott's notes and they agree the room should remain locked. Mother looks frightened by what was translated. Uncle Charles is coming down the roadway he is brining the rest of the translations for father."

Hallie frowned, "the voice is tempting me to come to the door and open it. I can't control my self I must go to that door and open it. I hear a soft chuckle and encouragement to come and open the door." Uncle Charles comes down the stairs and hands father the other pages and he forgets something he leaves and I open the door and darkness, oh my god it's the darkness it swarms over the room bringing the smell of death and coldness. Mother grabs my hand and jerks me to her Father is protecting us from the advancing of the darkness that spreads around the room."

Hallie's voice began to shake and she was starting to cry. "It covers father and I hear him scream out in terror and mother pushes me to the stairs where I am met by Uncle Charles who rushes me up the stairs and tells me to go to my tent." Hallie turned her face twisted in terror. "I hear mother scream it is a horrible scream then it is cut off. I killed my parents by opening that door." Hallie began to weep long heartfelt anguished filled sobs.

Julia moved to her. "Hallie look at me." She watched Hallie glance up at her and look at her with wide horror filled eyes that told of her anguish and grief. "Hallie you will forget that you opened that door. Your parents are missing they are not dead. Do you understand?"

Hallie nodded slowly and quit crying. "You will never remember that you opened that door. Do you understand?" Again she nodded slowly. "Now dry your eyes go sit on the sofa and when I snap my fingers you will awaken feel tired and want to go to bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will not remember, I will awaken when you snap your fingers and I will be tired and want to go to bed." Julia smiled and snapped her fingers and watched Hallie blink look at Julia and smile.

"Now my dearest child are you not a little tired? You had a very busy two days."

"Yes actually I am exhausted. I really did not sleep well at Uncle Charles and will enjoy being in my own bed tonight. Will you all excuse me?"

Elliott stood and opened his arms, "of course my dear. Off to bed with you." He gathered her into his arms for a big hug and kissed the top of her head and watched her with so much relief it was apparent in his stance and his gaze. Once she was from sight he turned to Julia, "Thank you Julia once again you have rescued me from something that I was not prepared to handle."

"What was in that cavern Elliott? Did you or the Illuminati ever find out what had been buried there?" Julia was moderately curious at such a trauma being projected on a girl of such tender years as Hallie.

"We believe it was an ancient evil that predated Christ. It had been loose on the world for some many millenniums that it was finally contained and sealed back into that vault. The runes were warding spells to keep it locked in there. We believe that Al Guzzalli had found this evil and had placed its essences in a phylactery. Once the phylactery was broken he had to ward the room to contain it. We believe from the renderings we were able to translate that the priests all gathered together to seal that room and lock it with the runic charms and seal that had been in place until Hallie broke it and opened that door."

Julia pursed her lip thinking about what she was told. "This darkness has it escaped or did it stay in the cavern?" Julia was slightly concerned that if it claimed the mother and the father then it could easily claim the child and she did not wish to see Hallie harmed by something as vile as what had been described.

"We lost track of it during World War Two. We think it had taken control of Hitler and thus why he was setting about to destroy the Jewish nation." Xavier looked concerned about what they had learned when Hitler's bunker had been breached and what they discovered about his pursuit of seeking all things supernatural. His own group had to go into hiding in Europe. To avoid being found out by this insidious evil that had crawled across the land corrupting everything in its wake.

"Do you think it remembers Hallie and is still searching for her?" Julia had to ask she was truly fond of the young woman.

"We believe he searches for her but has been unable to locate her because of the amulet she always wears. If she looses that amulet she will be vulnerable Julia so we make sure she is always surrounded by good and pure people."

Eric arrived at the hospital and moved to the room that Barnabas had been placed in. Moving to his prone figure on the bed he lifted his shirt and sighed. "It appears to be more of a flesh wound and needs maybe three stitches." Eric patted Barnabas' shoulder. "You are going to feel a little sting then it will numb the area and we will take care of this for you."

"Has Victoria arrived? She was very upset. We were set upon when we left the hospital they followed us on the highway and we thought we had evaded them when they began to ram our car with their car." Barnabas sounded tired and in pain.

"Victoria was rather amazing with how she handled the car being rammed she reversed the position on the two assailants and she rammed them and spun them out. However when they met up with us as we got out of the car they had guns. We fought with them and unfortunately the shot me."

The soft voice of Vicki spoke from the open doorway. "They have put out an alert statewide looking for them. They were in a car with New York Plates; the car came back stolen from lower New York City. It was abandoned on the interstate and there were reports that another car came and picked up two men seen walking away from the car. How is he Eric? He is not hurt too seriously I hope?" She smiled looking at Barnabas then peering up at Eric hoping to get a reassuring nod.

"He has three stitches and will heal faster than most. He just needs to take it easy for the next couple of days so he does not tear his stiches open and we will take them out this Friday. I am sure with the properties in your blood you will be well healed by then."

Vicki leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I am going to make sure he takes it easy. I am going to take him home and be his nurse for the next four days." She smiled seeing the look of surprised delight ignite his eyes with the tender look of love.

Elias laid next to Annalisa and smiled. "You did very well tonight my dear. Did you out do yourself because you are afraid I will forget you when I take my new bride?" He rolled to his side and looked into the glass eyes of his dolly. In his mind he mimicked a high-pitched feminine replay "You know I love you Elias, how could you think of replacing me with her? Is she as beautiful as I?"

Elias stroked her hair from her face and smiled. "She is very beautiful. Her hair is not blond but it is dark and lays like a cape of silk down her back. Her eyes are not blue like yours but they are green and sometimes they are grey and then they are what they call today hazel. The shift with her emotions and change colors like a chameleon."

"But Elias you always said I was your favorite. Did I not please you tonight?" He spoke the words for her but heard her own voice in his mind.

"You will be one of my favorites but when I take a bride. You know I must devote my time to her for a while until she joins you and the others." He smiled and was beginning to get aroused just thinking about his future bride. "She has soft beautiful skin, and her voice is as delectable as the rest of her. I bet when she screams it will give all of us excited chills."

"So you will not totally replace us with her?" He smiled looking into the dead gaze of his favorite dolly.

"Only for a short time my sweet Annalisa. She will be my bride and you know what that entails. She must share my bed and be my wife and be dutiful to me. It would have been different for us if you had not tried to betray me. But I forgive you."

"Oh Elias I never wanted to betray you. I just did not understand how special our love was and what it meant to you to be with me. If had known I could have always been there for you."

"But you did betray me and look what happened. At least I did not make you a husk. I just had you stuffed. Now you belong to me forever. Now I can stuff you when ever I want." He chuckled at his age old and repetitive joke.

"I think I would like to have you make love to me again Elias will you make love to me?"

Elias smiled his eyes gleamed with the thought of having sex with her once again. "Of course I will. But you can't be too greedy with me once Victoria comes to live here and be my wife." He leaned over and pressed his lips to the dead sewn together lips of his dolly.

Clarissa pulled her car into the parking lot of Q's. Getting out she moved on her stiletto heels to the entrance and entered. She stood looking like a statuesque model with her blond hair lying in a silken wave down over her shoulder. The dress she wore was shimmering with the lights. She drew attention the moment she stepped into the room and smiled inwardly. Like a predator on the prowl she nodded to the mater d and moved to the bar.

Sliding on a bar stool she laid her evening purse on the counter and smiled at the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks please." She glanced around the room and saw the man that had cornered her father at the Blue Whale. What was his name? Collins, Roger Collins. He smiled at her and lifted his drink in a little salute. She smiled and nodded at him narrowing her eyes to see if he was alone.

The bar tender saw that Roger had finished his drink and moved to get him a refill. When he had refilled Roger's drink he returned to her and pushed her money back. "The gentleman over there bought your drink and wonders if you would like to join him at his table."

Clarissa lifted the glass and moved with a seductive sway of her hips to the table. "I think I should thank you for the drink?" He watched the man with obvious breeding and hints of snobbery rise and button his jacket then pull out a chair for her.

"Not necessary, no beautiful woman should pay for her drink let alone drink by herself. Please join me." He waited for her to sit then joined her at the table. "I think we sort of met one night at the Blue Whale, you were meeting a friend of mine. Nicholas Blair?" He studied her over the rim of his glass.

"Oh yes I now recall you stopped him when he was coming over to my table. Business friend?" She lifted her glass to sip and studied him from her peripheral.

"No it was not business it was personal. His sister and I were engaged and were to get married and she just ran away. Did not help my ego much. We were madly in love and did not want to wait and before we could get to the courthouse, she had disappeared. Even poor Nicholas could not tell me where she had run off to or what happened. He was as stumped as I was."

Clarissa found this fascinating that sister must have been his bitch Angelique. "Oh which sister? Nicholas as five sisters." She waited to hear his response.

"Cassandra Blair, lovely thing dark hair, incredible blue eyes and a lovely disposition that melted my heart immediately." He spoke wistfully of his love for Cassandra also known as Angelique.

"Oh yes Cassandra. She is the flighty one that likes to be a bit of a drama queen sometimes. She does some of the most bothersome antics and is constantly embarrassing the family."

It dawned on Roger that this woman might be Cassandra sister and Nicholas sister so he hinted at this when his next question. "Know her pretty well do you?" He sipped his drink and sighed setting it down and looking at her then to his drink.

"I should know her I am related to Nicholas but not that close, he would be more like a favorite Uncle to me." She smiled having deftly side stepped his inquisition of her association with Cassandra and Nicholas.

"Oh I see, so will you be in Collinsport for a while?" Roger had perked up sensing he would not be treading on sensitive toes by having a flirtatious drink with this woman who had yet to give him her name.

Clarissa smiled sipped and set her glass down, she liked this man who seemed to be vulnerable and lonely. "I have a home in Collinsport. I live there with my brother. Oh by the way I failed to give you my name. Clarissa Blair, nice to finally meet you Mr. Collins."

Roger smiled, "Clarissa, what a perfectly lovely name you look like a Clarissa, aristocratic, cool and you almost seemed to be unapproachable at first but then you smiled at me and I thought why not?" He waved for the bartender to refill their drinks.

Clarissa smiled with the amount of liquor he was having she was sure she was going to get lucky this night and would probably have him in a no tell motel before the night was over.

Beth had left Willie and was heading home when she saw the car ahead of her veer off the roadway and take a horrible plunge over the side of a cliff. She bit back a scream in the back of her throat, the car crashed below and burst into flames. Driving back to the hospital she ran into the emergency room and told the hospital staff what she just witnessed. They called the police and told her that they officer wanted to speak with her could she please return to the sight of the crash.

Beth did not trust her shaking limbs she had just seen someone die and it did not sit well with her. Sitting down for a few minutes the nurse at the front desk got her a glass of water. From the back exam rooms Dr. Lang moved out into the lobby and stopped seeing Beth sitting and looking pale he spoke softly, "Beth?"

Beth sprung up and held onto Dr. Lang's neck. "Oh Dr. Lang it was terrible! A car just crashed off of Logan's run. It burst into flames. I saw them die. Those poor people in the car." Eric could see she was very upset.

"My dear you are in no condition to drive home. Allow me to take you home."

"No I have to go back and meet the officers I saw what happened and they want to question me." She began to cry and he could see she was hysterical.

"Come along Beth I will take you back to the sight and we will wait for the officers so you can give your statement you obviously are in no condition to drive." Eric wrapped his arm around Beth's shoulder and moved her to the door. Putting her in his car he drove to Logan's run where he could see a series of lights and up ahead and the occasional figure moving as a silhouette in the lights.

"Looks like emergency crews are here and the police. Wait here in the car my dear and I will let them know I have you in my car and if they need a statement they can come back to my house and get it from you. You are in no condition to sit here and wait for them to clear this scene." Eric moved out of the car in search of he lead officer on this case.

Seeing George Patterson standing by his car he knew he had found the senior officer on the scene. He frowned noting George was wearing a business suit and not his uniform. Walking up to George he paused in front of him. "George?" He looked around to see there were two other deputies and a State Police Officer present.

"Hello Doctor, what are you doing out here?" His voice was filled with sadness and his eyes reflected the grief of his recent loss.

"I have Beth Chavez in my car, she witnessed the accident and is very upset. I thought you had your wife's visitation today?"

"I was at the funeral home when the call came out. This was not an accident Doctor; those people had been shot before their car went off the cliff. Beth may have witnessed a murder tonight so I will need to speak with her. Would you like to bring her to the station tomorrow so I can talk with her?"

Eric felt sorry for the man that was dealing with this and now a double homicide. "I was going to tell the senior officer if they wanted to come to my house tonight I will have her calm enough to be able to take her statement if that would work out better for you?" He clasped a hand of comfort on George's shoulder and squeezed.

"I would appreciate that very much. I am going to be here for another two hours. They are just now trying to get the bodies out of the car. The car was stolen from upstate New York and it appears to be two white males that have been shot."

Eric grimaced. "Tourist that got caught off the beaten track?"

George shrugged. "Not sure but I got a lot on me. I have six missing women and now this and what happened up at Lookout Pointe I have a feeling this is going to be related before it is all said and done."

Eric was stunned to hear about the missing women but said nothing. "Well I am taking Beth home and won't say anything to her until you are ready to question her."

"Thank you Doctor. I will have the office call you at your house when I am on my way." George sighed he was tired and wanted to go home and to bed but then it would remind him that his wife was dead. So, he sucked up his tiredness and waited. This was going to be a very long night for him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nicholas held Maggie in his arms. He noted she was pale and listless to his encouraging words to awaken. He had to wonder if Elias had taken some of her life essence and had his way with her. He had not smelled the telltale signs of being used by an Incubus. What had shocked him was the amount of power Clarissa had wielded against him. He never thought she had inherited his abilities or those of her mother since he had never seen her use any powers.

"Maggie, my sweet Maggie wake up." If he was going to get them out of here, he was going to need her help. "Maggie my dear wake up. I need you now my dear. Wakie, wakie" Maggie moaned softly her long thick lashes fluttered.

"Nicholas?" Her voice was filled with confusion. She sat up feeling weak she slumped against him. "What happened, why am I here and where are we?" She lifted her head to peer around the room. Nicholas would fix this later. What he needed was her attention.

"My dear, lets just say we have been taken hostage and what I need is for you to get the attention of one of the people guarding us and I need to be outside this room so that I can help us. Can you do that for me, can you bring them to us so we can escape from here?" He lifted her chin to peer with his concern edged with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I can try what do I need to do?" She stood on shaky legs allowing him to hold her next to him. He led her to the door and leaned her against the door.

"Now I need you to scream my dear, scream like you are being murdered and continue to scream until someone comes to make you be quiet. Calling out for help you will be ignored, but if you scream it will be so piercing that the others being held captive here will start to scream and that will upset their balance. I know it sounds odd but I need them to come in here to make you quit screaming. Ready?" He stood with his back to the wall and he nodded.

Maggie stood in front of the door and she began to scream. It was loud long and horrific. At first she was ignored but as she kept screaming the hags began to think they had captured a Banshee and they did not need the screams of a Banshee to create problems. "God shut her up! Gag her if you must but shut her up!" Murg was the head matron of the hags she knew a problem when she heard it and that scream was beginning to pierce through her reserve.

Lotta shook her head. "She be a banshee and if I go in she will curse me." Murg turned to the other hag and frowned.

"Then you go Dida, go shut her up." Dida shook her head and stepped next to Lotta.

"Lotta is right if we get cursed we can never return." She folded her arms over her chest glaring at the room where the screams had started and now all the women in their cells were joining in shouting. Murg sighed and moved down the hallway to the room the Evans girl and Nicholas had been secured. Opening the door she stepped in looking at Maggie she advanced on her.

Nicholas shoved Murg into the room to slam the door shut. Free of the dampening area for his powers Nicholas called upon his own darkness and the powers he had imbued in his body for several hundred years and began to chant, dispelling the wizard lock Clarissa had put on the door. Turning those cold dark eyes on the two hags in the hallway he growled, "Release her now!" He stood back watching Lotta and Dida move to the door and unlock what had been locked when Nicholas escaped.

"I am the one you will be loyal to. You are here to make safe these women that are bringing on the next generation of Incubus to travel Europe, you will only take the children and not harm the mothers. Once they give birth, you will have them drink from this chalice." Muttering another chant a golden chalice appeared in the middle of his hand.

"Once they have drank from this chalice they will sleep and when they awaken they will remember nothing. Do you understand?" He was going to have to teach Clarissa a very beneficial lesson. It would not be tonight. He needed to do damage control with Maggie.

Handing the chalice over to Lotta he turned and motioned a stunned Maggie to him. "Come along my dear it is time we left. Maggie started forward the stopped there were others crying and hidden behind locked heavy wooden cell doors.

"Nicholas we had to release these women! They are being held hostage the same as we were." She had moved to one of the doors and opened the flap to see a nearly term woman lying on a cot. "OH my god she is pregnant Nicholas we must help them!"

Nicholas moved to her side and touched her forehead. Watching her knees buckle he scooped her up and carried her down the hallway. Stopping he glanced back at the three hags that huddled together in the hallway. "Say nothing to the blond bitch Clarissa. I will deal with her later."

Vicki helped Barnabas into the Emergency waiting room. Watching him sit with a grimace he sighed deeply. "Do we have transportation home?" Barnabas looked around seeing the room was nearly empty.

Vicki stood next to him and nodded, "I called Mrs. Stoddard and she is sending Daphne to pick us up."

"I thought Daphne was with Quentin tonight." Barnabas shifted feeling the bite of pain something he had not had to deal with for some time.

"She had to take care of Carolyn. Carolyn has not been coming along with her pregnancy as much as Dr. Lang thought she should so, Daphne stayed home. When I called her and told her about the car and what had happened to you, she was going to send Daphne to pick us up." Vicki sat next to Barnabas and took his hand in hers.

Barnabas lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "I will be fine my sweet Victoria. You do not need to stay with me." He did not want to be a problem for her.

Vicki looked at the ring that had pledged her to this man and she smiled. "I think I am obligated to take care of you my love. I am going to make sure you are cared for and that you rest even I have to stay in the same room and the same bed with you."

Daphne walked into the waiting room and paused she shook her head and sighed. "Well looks like we have a house full of patients. Can you walk on your own?" She moved to help Vicki help Barnabas up.

"Yes, I am affected somewhat by the drug the doctor gave me when he stitched me up." Barnabas stood and would not allow them to think he was weak. Vicki supported him with her arm around his waist allowing him to lean on her.

"Come on it is time we got you home for the night." Daphne led them out to her car opening the door for Barnabas to slid into the front seat. Vicki sat behind him and waited for Daphne to put the car into gear. She had a chance to notice her surroundings and she did notice that a dark car was parked in the shadows of the parking lot. Narrowing her gaze she could see at least three outlines in the front seat and back seat of the car.

Vicki continued to watch this car after they had pulled out into the traffic; the car with the three subjects in it edged out onto the roadway with their lights off and started following them. Vicki frowned. Well it seemed their night was about to get a little longer. "Daphne would you be kind enough to drive us over to Julia's and Eric's first there is something I need to talk to Julia regarding tonight."

Daphne frowned, "I thought we needed to get Barnabas home and settled." Vicki sighed if she wanted to see who these guys were after she should let Daphne take Barnabas home and then she could go out the back door and see if they followed them to the old house. She knew Barnabas would be safe with Sarah and Josette protecting him.

"I suppose you are right. Let us get Barnabas home and I can talk to Julia tomorrow. I just was concerned about the proper dressings to put on his wound to keep it clean and infection free."

Daphne chuckled "Well if that is what is worrying you, I can do that when it needs to be changed. You won't need to worry about it."

Vicki kept her ears open and her eyes searching behind them while they drove to the Old House. Daphne pulled into the circular driveway. Vicki hopped out and scanned the roadway that lead to the old house. She saw the car parked at the end of the drive in the shadows. Moving to the door she opened it and helped Barnabas to stand. "Come my sweet. Let us get you to your bed and comfortable for the night."

Daphne helped Vicki get Barnabas to his room left him to change. Vicki turned to Daphne and hugged her. "Thank you for your help. I am pretty sure I can take it from here. Just be careful going home."

Daphne chuckled softly, "I don't have to worry about getting home. Mrs. Stoddard figured you would need the car so she is sending Quentin over to pick me up." The tall shadow of Quentin Collins appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Well speak of the devil and here I am!" He laughed and moved down the hallway and knocked softly on Barnabas' door. Waiting for an invitation to enter.

"Come in." Barnabas' voice sounded weak by comparison to before the incident that had happened this night. Quentin entered the room followed by Vicki and Daphne. Barnabas laid propped up in his bed looking pale.

"I leave you two alone for one night and look what happens you get carjackers trying to take your car from you." Quentin shook his head and chuckled softly. "Leave it up to my two favorite members of my family to find trouble on a lone trip for a moonlight tryst."

Vicki looked down at her hands she really wanted to go out and see if those men were still sitting in the car outside. Moving to the window she looked out to the driveway below and was surprised to see two men walking up to the house, one held two wine bottles with some kind of wick sticking out of the bottle. Vicki turned to Quentin and the other to warn them. Then just rushed out of the room. She was gone so quickly that the only person noticing her departure was Barnabas.

He was concerned that she had risked exposing her abilities to Daphne. He started to sit forward then sighed. He was too weak to follow her. He looked over Daphne's shoulder who had bent to straighten his covers and fluff his pillows. Barnabas turned to Quentin and nodded to the disappearing Vicki. Quentin nodded and turned to follow. Though he could not move as fast as she could he was not that far behind her.

The two men that had moved up to the house to throw to Molotov cocktails into the house were surprised by the sudden appearance of a woman behind them. "What the hell? Where did you. . . " Vicki lifted on man up by one hand and threw him headlong into the nearest set of rose bushes allowing the thrones of the bush to tear into his flesh. The man holding the two unlit cocktails turn and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you?" He had gasped out seeing her move to lift him up and fling him twenty feet down the drive way and turned to follow him. Watching him land hard on the black topped driveway bouncing once. Vicki advanced on him she watched him do a crab walk backwards away from her. "No, don't hurt me! Leave me alone!"

Quentin arrived in time to see what was happening and he was angry. He was angrier than he had been in a long time. He noticed that Vicki had one man under control with her advancing on him. The wind lifted up around her dancing her hair crazily about her head and shoulders. She took slow even steps and her words were said with precision. "You will not bother us again. Should you ever show up here to create problems I will unleash hell on you."

The man stood and faced her, he knew she had some kind of super human strength. What he had not anticipated was when he turned two more figures shimmered into view. One a small girl another a woman of undefined beauty dressed in a long flowing white gown. Behind them more figures that were transparent appeared and began to form a line around him. "We protect those that live here, to come and violate what we protect will end badly for you and any others that come."

The words were said in precision and the words were a chorus. The air around him had turned incredibly cold and he could feel death surrounding him. One by one they advanced to pass through him. With each spirits passage through his body he could feel the piercing cold. He jerked and gasped turning to walk backwards from Victoria. "Leave here an never come back do I make myself understood?"

Quentin had lifted the man thrown in the rose bush up by the scruff of his collar. He dangled by his toes barely touching the ground. "I see that you do not learn very well do you? So, I am going to give you some advice, look at what is happening to your partner. "

Quentin turned him to look at the multitude of spirits that were appearing in front of his friend's retreat. "Those are the long dead ancestors of my family. I can assure you they do not like their family members messed with and right now I suspect a little bit of your friends life force is being drained from him by the passage of each one of those ancestors. If you do not want that to happen to you, I would suggest you run as fast as you can to your friend waiting for you in the car and get the hell out of here."

Quentin shoved the man over to the driveway releasing him to watch him fall to the ground. "Now go!" He stood back and watched the man half crawl then stand and sprint as fast as his legs could carry him past Victoria and his partner to the car sitting in the shadows. That felt good watching the man dive into the car followed by the other man who was weakly making his way back to the car to fall into the backseat.

Vicki could hear the first man to reach the car shout, "Get the hell out of here! Movie it man they ain't normal!"

Quentin walked up to Vicki's side and folded his arms over his chest. "I take it those might be the men that assaulted you and Barnabas tonight?"

Vicki nodded, "I think they were the same ones. They looked like they picked up another one because there were only two at Lookout Pointe. I think they were about to try and burn down our house." Vicki sounded outraged and angry.

"I think they meant to try and kill you and Barnabas when you went to sleep tonight or they were hell bent on burning us all alive. Did you see them?" Quentin took her by her elbow and began to lead her back to the house.

"Yes, when I went to look out the window to see if the car was still hidden in the shadows. I take it you must have seen them when you drove up?"

"I thought it was abandoned they must have laid down in the seat when they saw my headlights. If I had known that car was occupied I would have confronted them."

"Well we tried to confront them and Barnabas got shot. So you might have received the same ill treatment form them if you had." Vicki waited for him to open the door. Daphne met them at the door a look of concern edging her face. "What happened?"

Quentin turned to Vicki, I will leave you to take care of Barnabas. I am getting Daphne home and calling George Patterson to tell him about the three suspicious men and see if they can pick up patrols." Quentin took Daphne's elbow and led her out the door watching to make sure that Vicki had closed and listed for her to slide the bolt into place. Listening for the sound of the soft click when she locked up the house.

Seating Daphne in the car he took his position behind the wheel and waited a moment. "I don't know what is going on with two attempts on my cousin's life. I will guarantee you that I will find out." Quentin started the car, put it into reverse then smiled with a wink at Daphne. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Julia walked across the street to Eric's and soon to be her house. She paused noting a squad car parked out front. This did give her cause for alarm. Moving a little quicker up the steps she pushed the door open to see George Patterson sitting in the living room. "George? I thought you would be at the funeral home tonight?" Julia set her purse down, removed her coat, smoothed her hair and walked to the living room.

"I was but we had a double homicide. Two men had been shot and their car was sent off the cliff at Logan's run. George had stood at her entrance. He was still dressed in his funeral clothing but was in true Sheriff's mode. "So Beth is that all you can remember?"

Beth nodded she was pale, pinched face and nervous looking around the room afraid. She may have witnessed those men being murdered. Her thoughts were that she might be their next target. So naturally she was using caution and was fearful. "I saw the car shoot across the roadway at a moderate speed. I nearly clipped the car and slammed on my brakes and watched in absolute horror the car continue over to the shoulder hit the rail and then plummet down the side of the cliff. I heard an explosion and saw a fireball plump up. That is when I turned around and went back to the Emergency Room to tell them to send out help. I waited there until Dr. Lang came out of the exam area of emergency treatment rooms. He then offered to give me a ride home afraid I might have problems driving."

Eric nodded, "I had been called in to attend Barnabas Collins from the attack he had on him and saw Miss Chavez pale and shaking in the waiting room. Naturally I was not about to let her drive home alone."

Julia frowned. "What happened to Barnabas?" She was immediately concerned hearing that Eric had left her with Hallie to attend to Barnabas.

Eric smiled at his fiancé, "He and Vicki were attacked at Lookout Pointe we think they were going to be car jacked and one of the men pulled a gun on them and shot at Barnabas. He suffered a slight wound to his side. I put three stitches in. He is going to be sore but nothing more."

"What about Vicki? Was she injured?" Julia was shocked to hear her friends had been victims of random violence. Of all the people to have picked on those two were the absolute worse for any common criminal.

"Vicki was find she was worried about Barnabas and had stayed to give her report of what happened to the police while Barnabas was transported to Collinsport Hospital. That is when I got the call. You were otherwise occupied so I thought it best to not interrupt what you had been working on and take this call myself." Eric moved to her side sliding his arm around her slender waist kissing her cheek.

Julia relaxed hearing that his injuries were not as serious as she had thought they might be. Smiling at Beth she spoke softly. "If Eric does not offer, I will. I will give you something to help you relax and sleep tonight and assure you that you are perfectly safe here. We might move your room for the night up to the bedroom next to Adams. I am sure you will rest easier on the second floor. "

Beth looked up to Julia grateful for her compassion and sensing her biggest fear. "Thank you Doctor Hoffman. I do appreciate that so much. I am afraid that they might come for me."

George Patterson looked around then back to Julia and Eric. "I will have patrols picked up more in this area if that will help you feel more secure and safe Beth."

Beth nodded. "Thank you Sheriff I would appreciate that very much"

Eric was about to make another suggestion when the phone rang. Eric with much reticent left Julia's side moved to answer the phone. "Doctor Lang speaking. Yes he is. Will you hold." Eric turned to look at George. "Sheriff your office is on the phone."

George sighed this night was getting longer by the seconds. Smiling he moved to take the phone from Eric. "Patterson here." George's brow furrowed and he sighed heavily. "Right advise second shift and third shift and have them do periodic drive byes for welfare checks. I also need second district night shift to drive by for welfare check on Doctor Lang's house too. Thanks Jess, I am fine just tired. I am heading back to the office in about a half hour. Sure thing Jess, thanks again."

George looked exhausted. He was postponing his grief over the death of his wife to attend to the office for which he had been elected. "Well it just keeps getting better and better. The old house had an attempted arson tonight. Quentin chased off the three men involved so looks like I won't be getting home anytime soon tonight. I am going to leave you good people and make sure our patrols are picked up here and at the old house."

Julia frowned, "Attempted arson? How is that Sheriff?" Julia snuggled close to Eric's side. Her concern was now more prominent on her features than they had been.

George shook his head. "From what dispatch just told me, Quentin Collins said that Vicki saw two men sneaking up to the house with two bottles filled with gasoline with a wick sticking out of it. They were preparing to throw them through the windows of the Old House when Vicki and Quentin went out to confront them. When they were discovered apparently they took off and were last seen driving off towards Collinsport. "

Julia clung to Eric's side. "My goodness this has been a horrible night for Barnabas and Victoria. Eric should we run out there to check on them?"

George shook his head. "I would give that a rest Doctor Hoffman. From what Quentin told dispatch, Vicki and Barnabas was going to retire for the night and Quentin just requested we keep an eye in the area for him."

Julia sighed and then nodded. "Very well Sheriff Patterson, we will go tomorrow to check on them. I hope you have a less eventful night. Did your children get home from the funeral home with no problem?"

George smiled and nodded, "My oldest son drives he will make sure the other two get home. I just hope I get home tonight." He had said that rather tongue and cheek. Eric walked George to the front porch. Clapping his shoulder lightly he spoke softly.

"if there is anything Julia or I can do for you and your family feel free to give us a call."

George looked down and sighed. "Thank you Dr. Lang you have no idea how much that means to me and my family." Eric watched him more tiredly to his squad car and drive off. His next order of business was to go and check on Adam. Turning he moved towards his door and paused. He as sure he had heard a woman screaming. Looking around her tried to pinpoint the place the scream came from and his eyes landed on the new neighbors and their house at the end of the block.


End file.
